You Don't Know Me At All
by TBMom
Summary: Alan realizes that his family doesn't know him at all. Sequel to Stroke
1. Chapter 1

You Don't Know Me At All

Sequel to Stroke. Not absolutly a must to read the other first, but definently makes it easier to understand some issues. I do not own the thunderbirds, but do the

other characters. I thank the real owners for letting me have fun with them. Hope you enjoy. Any and all mistakes are my own. Rated T. FAMILY

CHAPTER 1

It was a bright sunny day when Grandmother Ruth, Jeff and Brains arrived at the boarding school with Alan and Fermat in tow. Fermat looked about in awe, but Alan had a scowl on his face, just a small indication of how much he did not want to be here.

"Well," said grandma Ruth, trying to make the best of a bad situation. "Look at all the other boys arriving with their families. There will be plenty of new friends for you two to make."

Alan just shrugged his shoulders, his lack of enthusism for being at the boarding school or prison as Alan referred it to, was all to apparent.

"Alan," said Jeff, irritation clearly in his voice. "Do not be rude to your grandmother. I expect you to do your best. I do not want you dragging Fermat down with your negative attitude."

"I'm sorry grandma. For you I'll try. Even if my o-w-n family doesn't want me around." Alan did not even have to look at Jeff, he could feel his father's anger and frustration and knew his father was rubbing a hand down his face. A small smirk started to appear on his face as he thought about the AT-11 new lock he had placed on his father's liquor cabinet, wishing he could be there hiding up in his bolt hole in the vent above his father's office, so he could see the reaction. Maybe his dad would finally be impressed with something he had done. Then he could tell him and his brothers about his company.

Grandma Ruth gave his hand a squeeze, "it's alright sweatheart. I know it will be hard being away, but you know you can call me anytime."

Alan tried to smile at her, but it was forced at best. The only place he wanted to be was home on the island with his family. He knew his father was right he was still too small physically to handle the equipment or fly those magnificent Thunderbirds. Though he had not done bad on the simulators when he would sneak in and practice on them. He just had a nagging feeling that somehow he could keep his family safe if he were close by. Protect from what he did not know. He did not understand this feeling himself, so how could he possibly explain it to his family. This only added to his frustrations. Maybe when his company was really big and successful his family would want him around and maybe they could even use some of his computer programs, then they would be proud of him.

"Alan,... ALAN." called Jeff.

Alan looked over at his family, his face turning red as he realized they were all staring at him.

"Your constant daydreaming is what gets you into so much trouble. If you ever want to succeed like your brothers, you are going to have to grow up and learn to control it."

Alan suddenly found the ground very interesting. He did not want his father to see the hurt in his eyes.

Grandma Ruth quickly put an arm around his shoulders. "Jeff that is enough. Alan is doing just fine."

Jeff looked as if he would argue with his mother, but Brains quickly stepped in. "W-We had b-be-better g-go and make s-sure the boys registration and d-dorm rooms are r-ready."

"Thank you Brains." said Grandma smiling.

Jeff let out a sigh. He long ago had learned when he should drop a battle. "Mother why don't you and the boys find a bench over in the shade; while, Brains and I take care of the paperwork."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." replied grandma. "Come on Alan, Fermat I think that bench over there has my name written on it." The boys laughed as they escorted her over. Jeff and Brains made their way to the offices.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The black limosine with the darkly tinted windows sat parked in front of the offices.

"Who are you watching father?" asked William Issac Carson III. His father's face was dark and had a look of pure hatred covering it.

"It seems Jeff Tracy is registaring one of his sons here. He cost me the Retro-Trac Two contract three months ago. Just the lastest in several contracts he has underbid me on."

"I bet he wouldn't be, if he knew your own son was already going here," smiled William.

"You can be sure of it." He pointed at Alan. "I'm guessing that must be the youngest. I doubt if his son is aware at all of the rivaly between us. Keep it that way, but I'm sure you and your 'friends' can keep his sons' life interesting. My inside contacts tell me he and the youngest had been separated for quite awhile and are not on the best of terms. You and your friends keep it that way."

"Don't worry dad. My friends won't let me down. They know who is paying their tuition. No one gives me any problems since you brought them on board and they know not to cross me."

"Good. It's important evan at your age, that you learn money and power are everything! Most will sell their loyalties if the price is right, but you also have to know how to command those loyalties."

"I'll do my best father. After all I am learning from the best, right?" William smiled at his father.

His father smiled back and placed a hand on his knee. "That you are son. That you are! Keep an eye on Benjamin though. He is too much like his father was and has too much of a conscious for my liking."

"Don't worry father I can handle him and if he doesn't follow my direction you can just cut off his tuition."

"That's my boy!"

William existed the limosine. After it had driven off he headed over to the three boys waiting for him by the music hall. As he walked up to them they called out.

"Hey Will, William, Will."

Immediatlly he was in Bens' face and snarled, "You have not earned the right to address me in such a familar way! Only Tony has done that, and his name is Anthony to you! Rich cand decide for himself what he will allow you to call him."

"That will be Richard to you , Ben."

"Sorry William, it won't happen again." said Benjamin quietly.

"It had better not. Now we have plans to make. This should be another interesting year."

"But you will make sure we have time to do our studies, right? I mean that was one of the agreements when my dad agreed with your dad to let me come here. If he were still alive I'm sure he'd be asking a lot more questions about this arrangment." stated Ben.

The other two just rolled their eyes. As long as they passed they really didn't care what their grades were and they knew as well as William some teachers could be bought.

"You have always been given enough time. If you don't have the brains to get things done with the time allotted, it's not my problem." William smiled evilly. "If you don't like the arrangements, you can leave. But I doulbt your mother would be very pleased if she and the rest of your family were cut off from the funds my father betows on them."

Ben held his ground. "I've got plenty of brains. I just don't see why you have to pick on the other kids so much. You don't even know most of them."

"Because it's good for them to know who is boss."

"I'll help you, because my dad had asked me to, but even if I did go back to public school, your father knows better than to cut off my mom, especially since she holds him responsible for dad being killed, and has the proof safely put away."

Williams' face was dark with anger. Tony quickly intervened "Come on Will,... he," Anthony pointed at Ben, "isn't worth your time or energy."

"You're right, this underling is to stupid to know not to bite the hand that feeds it but," he turned back to Ben, "any more lip from you and I can easily have you replaced."

Ben was angry, but said nothing more. He knew if he wanted to graduate from such a prestiges school he would have to go along with William. While he knew William's father would not cut off his fathers' salery from his mom, she still would not beable to afford such tuition.

The four boys looked about for their first victim of the year.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The boys sat with Ruth for awhile, but it wasn't long before Alan became totally bored and stated he was going over to the building marked Gotham Music Hall to look for a bathroom.

"Don't be long Alan. Your father and Brains will be back soon and then we are going to get your things moved into your new dorm room. Before we go to lunch," stated grandma.

"I'll hurry." Alan called over his shoulder as he was already in motion.

Alan glanced about the campus as he walked towards the music hall, for a moment he stood and just watched, boys, some with families in tow walking about laughing, seemingly excited and happy to be here. He thought about his promise to his grandmother, giving a big sigh, he headed up the stairs to the building. For grandma he really would try, though his heart just wasn't in his promise.

It was then that he heard the muffed cry for help. He ran towards the back of the building. He was shocked at what he saw. Three boys were pushing a smaller boy back and forth between them while a fourth looked on seeming to enjoy the fracus.

"I think you were told not to come back this year!" yelled one of the boys.

The younger boy was obviously scared, but defiently yelled back, "I am here on a music schollarship, you can't stop me."

"I wonder how good that schollarship would be if for some reason you couldn't play?" taunted the older boy. "Why don't we find out. Put him down guys."

The other three boys quickly put the smaller youth to the ground and two held him with one hand out as the third prepared to stomp it.

A memory flashed through his mind of how despondent Virgil had been after his hand was caught in a car door when he was younger. For a while his doctors and his family weren't sure if he would be able to play his beloved piano again, Virgil had been terrified of what the outcome would be. Luckily Virgil had proven everyone wrong. That had been a terrible accident. What if this boy wasn't able to overcome such a deliberate act of violence.

Alan did not think twice of the consequences as he ran in and threw his weight to the back of the legs of Tony just as he was about to stomp on the boys hand. This caused Tony to fall. The others looked up startled, releasing their hold. Quickly the younger boy squirmed away as the other two tried to come to Tony's rescue. Alan quickly jumped up reading himself for the onslaught. He didn't have to wait long. The other two were on him quickly. He was holding his own until Tony had recovered enough to join in on the fight.

The smaller boy now loose took off in the opposite direction. Alan saw him go, but was to busy defending himself to worry further. He just hoped he would bring back help. Alan heard his shirt tear as he was knocked to the ground. All three of the bullies jumped on him, he did his best to fend them off, but knew he was outmatched.

Suddenly the three boys were being pulled off him. He looked up to see his father, Brains and a couple of men he didn't know take hold of the others.

One of the men dressed in a suit and tie. He let the three boys know in no uncertain terms that this behavior would not be tolerated.

Jeff hauled Alan to his feet. Once he had given Alan a once over and was sure he had no serious injuries, he turned back to the man in the tie. "I want an explination, now."

"I warned you boys last year I would not tolerate this kind of behavior - I will be contacting your guarenteer about this and your possible suspension once an investigation is done."

William stepped forward. Mr. Lukehart, there's no need to get after my friends, They were just ruff housing with each other when this lunatic jumped them. They were just defending themselves".

Mr Lukehart gave him a skeptical look, but before he could say anything Alan jumped in.

"That's not true! They were beating on another boy. That one," he pointed at Tony, "was about to stomp and try to crush another boys hand while these other two held him down, and you," pointinting towards William "just stood there egging them on."

William just smiled wickedly. "Do you see anybody else around?" He gestured with his hand.

"He ran off when he got loose, probably to find help." Alan gulped, knowing that without the other boys presence he was on thin ice.

"My son would not make up a story like this." said Jeff firmly.

Alan looked up, a look of disbelief and pride on his face. His father had just defended him without question. He smiled at his grandmother who had by now walked over with Fermat.

"I can assure you Mr Tracy this is not the kind of behavior we tolerate at this school. Though I have had dealing with these boys in the past, without the other boy present that your son claims was here, it is their word against his. You know boys are always trying to best each other. I'm sure this was all a misunderstanding and won't happen again."

Jeff was about to argue when Mr Lukehart continued, "lets just call it a misunderstanding between all parties. You boys willing to let this go and agree to stay away from each other?"

"Of course sir," replied William for the other boys, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Then may I suggest you boys go and get yourselves settled." said Mr Lukehart firmly. William just smiled as he and the others left.

Alan looked up at his dad, many thoughts quickly went through his mind. He knew he could use this as an excuse to go back to the island, but no doult his dad would just find another school and after all he did promise his grandmother he would try and make the best of a bad situation. Not to mention his brothers would probably still be mad about the locks on their bedrooms. And it definently would not be fair to Fermat. "I'm willing to try dad," he turned towards Mr Lukehart, "sir."

Jeff smiled at his son. Ruth interjected, "Jeff surely, you are not going to leave the boys in a place like this?"

Mr Lukehart quickly intervened not wanting to offend Jeff Tracy and more importantly loose Tracy money or the pretidge of having a Tracy at his campus.

"I assure you madame, this is certainly not the norm. Please do not let this unfortunent incident keep these young men," he smiled at Alan and Fermat, "from experiencing all that we have to offer."

"Brains, what is your take on all of this?" asked Jeff.

"W-Well it is m-mo-most unfortunate to s-st-start off l-like this... It is n-noted as a t-top e-ed-educational school." He looked down at Fermat. "B-but the b-boys s-s-safety is m-most im-im-imp p-paramount."

"I can assure both of you we too take our responsibilities very seriously. We have security at the gate twenty-four seven. We have a very secure sign in and out proccess. We do everything within our power to keep all of our boys safe. Anywhere you go there are bound to be small upheavals between boys."

"F- Fermat w-what is y-your pr-pre-pref...w-what d-do you th-think?"

Fermat looked anxiously between his father and Alan.

Alan rolled his eyes, "I said I'd try Fermat."

"I l-like it h-he-here."

Jeff and Brains exchanged glances. Then Jeff smiled at the boys and turned to Mr Lukhart. "Okay, the boys have made their decision. We may as well start moving their things in Brains."

"H-Hur-Hurray!"yelled Fermat.

Alan tried to smile as Grandma Ruth put an arm on his shoulder, "are you sure? I can talk to your father more."

"No grandma, Fermat likes it here and I already promised I'd try." Stupid promise thought Alan. But there was no way he would let his father or brothers think he was a quiter or went back on a promise. No those things were unthinkable, if you were a Tracy.

After they had the boys settled in their room, they took a quick turn around the campus. All to soon for Alan's liking it was time for his family to leave.

"Alan now I need you to behave, no more fights, and for heavens sake don't drag Fermat into anything."

Alan found the ground very interesting as he answered,"Right dad; whatever, you say."

Hugs and kisses were given out and Alan watched his family drive away. Then he and Fermat headed back to their room, Fermat was excited, but Alan felt very alone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Alan was walking back to the dorm with Fermat after their first day of classes, when they heard someone playing the piano. "Reminds me of Virgils playing. Let's check it out."

Fermat reluctantly agreed. He would have much rathered gone straight back, so they could get started on the already heavy homework assignments.

They followed the music and soon found the room in question. Alan was especially taken back when the person playing turned out to be the boy he had saved from getting stomped. His running off after had caused Alan to get off to a bad start with the headmaster.

Barging in he shouted, "Hey why'd you run off like that. You made me look like a liar in front of the headmaster and my family."

The startled boy looked up and jumped back so quickly he almost tipped the piano bench over. "Oh it's you." He took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I'm truely sorry about that."

Alan just stood there with his arms folded across his chest.

The other boy took a few breaths as he recovered from his sudden fright. Then walked over to where Alan stood.

"First let me introduce myelf, I am Tobias Mathew Curry, but you can call me Toby. I ran off because that is not the first time I've had a run in with those guys."

Relaxing a little Alan replied, "Sorry we started you. I'm Alan Tracy and this is my friend and roommate Fermat Hackenbacker."

Toby smiled, "I do want to thank you for getting me out of a bad situation that could have resulted in my losing my music scholarship."

"Why would staying and telling the truth cause you to lose your scholarship? My dad would never let an injustice like that happen." said Alan, irritation still in his voice.

"I don't blame you for being angry. I know I acted cowardly, but my family couldn't afford to send me to a school like this without that scholarship and it would be a big disappointment for them too if anything happened to make me loose it. I had no way of knowing who you were, and actually I still don't, besides like I said this is not the first time I've had a run in with those guys."

"But you thought it would be okay if I got kicked out."

"Look I said I'm sorry."

"W-why d-don't you explain, m-more of y-you're encounters with th-them," Fermat encouraged as he gave Alan the look that told him it was time to shutup and listen.

Alan reluctantly sat down, but still kept his arms across his chest, indicating his disgust.

Before Toby could answer four other boys came in. They looked Alan and Fermat over cautiously before pointing and asking, "hey Toby, who's this? Is everythng okay?"

"Yeah Steve everything is fine. This is actually the kid I told you saved me from a bad beating from William and his thugs."

"In that case welcome. I'm Steve Cantrell and this is my younger brother Thomas and friends Jerry Stewart and Jeff Happe," said Steve as he held out his hand towards Alan.

Still somewhat reluctantly Alan held out his hand and the two shook hands. Seeing the confusion on Alan and Fermat's faces Steve tried to explain.

"Those guys you had the run in with are William Issac Carson the III and his paid thugs. His father pays the tuition of the other three boys with him. In return they pretty much do what ever he wants them to, so that he doesn't get in trouble. Making other people's lives miserable is a favorite game of his."

"If you know all this, why don't you report him?"

"Simple," replied Toby "it's because his father is very rich and he not only pays their tuition he donates a lot of money to the school. The board may not like what goes on, but they frequently look the other way, when those four are involved."

"Now we've told you who we are, how about you tell us who you are." said Steve.

"I'm Alan Tracy and this is my friend Fermat Hackenbacker."

"Alan Tracy?... Is your father Jefferson Tracy of Tracy Enterprizes?" asked Jerry.

Alan looked a little uneasy, "yeah... Why?"

"Guys, don't get to friendly, he's one of them!"

"What do you mean I'm one of them?" asked Alan cautiously, anger again quickly surfacing.

The other boys looked back and forth between them. Then Steve asked Jerry to explain what he meant.

"Awe come on Steve. He's just one of the rich kids, with a silver spoon in his mouth, never had to do a lick of work in his life, and," he turned towards Fermat, "he's probablly a paid friend. Just like the three thugs William has."

"I-I am n-n-not! A-Al-Alan is my b-best f-frie-friend! I'm h-here to l-learn." Fermat replied defensively.

"How can you say that? You don't know anything about me other than my name." Alan was becoming more angry by the minute.

"Don't need to. You're all the same! Guys... He is definently not someone we want in our group."

Jerry leading the way started towards the door, the other boys started to follow. Toby did not move seeming unsure what to do.

Alan called after them, "who would want to be friends with a bunch of ..." He never finished, he didn't want to give into his anger and he figured it wouldn't change anything anyway. "Come on Fermat let's go."

"Alan, Fermat, wait ," cried Toby. "Hey I...I'm really am sorry... I shouldn't have run away. But,... I was scared.

"Sc-scar-frightened of w-what?" asked Fermat before Alan could respond in heated hidden anger.

Alan looked at Fermat disbelievenly, but turned back crossing his arms across his chest once more. Not realizing how he was mimicing his father and older brothers when they were upset with something. "Okay...so explain,... please."

"I...I really have had dealings with William and his so called body guards. And yes, if you had not stepped in when you did, they probally would have broken my hand an...and I most likely would have lost my scollarship."

"But you weren't injured, so why couldn't you stay and..."

"William and his paid friends would make life hel...horrible for me or anyone who dared to stand up to them. The board seems to look the other way, as his father donates a lot of money and" Toby looked down at the floor, "my folks don't have the means to fight them."

For awhile Alan didn't say anything, but then asked, "so why didn't you leave with the others just now. If you think I'm like this William creep?"

"Several reasons, one I don't think you are or you wouldn't have tried to help me and two,..."

"Two?"

"Two, William is a bully at the rich end, but Jerry is a bully at the other end."

Alan perked up and a small smile started to form. "So you're not afraid to associate with 'one' of them?"

"I said earlier my parents would be disappointed if I lost my scholarship. This is a very big oppurtunity for me. But I think my parents would be evan more disappointed in me... for letting you down, if they knew what happened." Toby looked at the floor. "I am sorry and if you can forgive me, I'd like like to start our meeting over,"

For a few moments it was quiet, then Alan spoke, "Hi, my name is Alan Tracy and this is my friend and roommate Fermat Hackenbacker."

Fermat's smile grew as he saw Alan extend his hand. Toby looked up, a smile forming as he too extended his hand, and the boys shook hands.

Fermat smiling stated "H-how bout we g-g-get s-some s-su-supper and g-get b-better acquainted."

"That's a great idea Fermat." Alan looked at Toby, "you're friends may not like the idea though."

"Jerry may be a bit of a jerk, but the others really aren't so bad and if you'll give them some time, I know they will come around."

"Whatever. I don't really care. I didn't want to come here, but I promised my grandma I'd at least try. All I need to do is bide my time till I can go home."

"B-But A-Alan you m-might as well m-ma-ma-do you're b-best, while you are h-h-here."

Alan just sighed, "Let's go eat."

"I'm all for that!" exclaimed Toby. The three boys headed toward the mess hall.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Jeff and Brains asked for clearance to land Tracy One back on Tracy Island after delivering grandma Ruth back to the farm in Kansas.

"Permission granted," replied Scott.

"Thank you Brains for coming and helping to get the boys settled."

"N-No p-pr-problem Mr. T-Tr-Tracy. I just h-hope they will d-do w-well."

"Well I have no doubts about Fermat, but Alan..."

Brains smiled at his employer and friend, "A-Alan w-will do g-g-goo-fine."

"I hope you're right. Though Alan hasn't started off on a very good note as usual."

"You're m-mo-mother th-thinks he c-can."

"Yes, and I know who'll she'll be after if he doesn't," sighed Jeff.

Brains quietly chuckled to himself as he tried to hide his smile.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"How long do you think it'll be before dad finds out about the lock on his liquor cabinet?" asked Virgil.

"For Alan's sake I hope never, but when he finds out that Gordon recieved a closed head injury,... even though it was a minor concussion."

"Yeah, once he knows Gordon is okay and he lets you have it for not advising him immediatly..."

"Don't remind me. But I was right and you know it. It was a minor injury and if Alan had over heard dad and grandma talking; well, there was no sense getting Alan all worried, when he can't be here."

"You're right, but when the sprout does find out he's really ging to be upset."

"Well he doesn't have to find out now does he?" asked Scott as he raised an eyebrow.

Virgil smiled, but his smile was short lived as Jeff and Brains walked in.

"Boys, anything to report? Where is Gordon?"

"Yeah, ah, well dad about Gordon. He..."

Scott never got the chance to finish.

"Where is Gordon? What happened?" belowed Jeff.

"He's okay dad. He's in the sickbay, its just precautionary." said Virgil quickly trying to diffuse the anger about to explode. "Just a mild concusion, he'll be fine. I can have Brains give him a once over also, if you'd like."

The anger in Jeff Tracy's eyes was unmistakable. "Why didn't you notify me immediatly?"

"Dad...Gordon is going to be okay. I would have contacted you before if it was anything serious, but with you trying to get the guys settled, I didn't want to get everyone upset and..."

Jeff rubbed his hand through his hair, as he fought to contain his anger. "I know Scott, I know. But no excuses next time, you w-i-l-l advise me immediatly. Is that understood?"

"Yes commander." said Scott quietly... "I take it things didn't go as smooth as you were hoping with Alan?"

"No, but I'll tell you about it later, right now I want to check on Gordon." Jeff headed to the sick bay with Virgil hot on his heel.

Brains was about to leave when Scott called him back.

"Ah Brains, could you help me with something before you go?"

"H-How c-ca-can I help y-you S-Scott?" Brains looked to where Scott was pointing. Seeing the lock on the liquor cabinet, he did a double take, then smiling said, "Oh m-my." He walked over and began to look it over.

"Yeah. Think you can get it off before dad comes back up? We've already tried all of Johns suggestions."

"I only b-brie-briefly saw the one w-when it c-ca-came. It w-was most in-intr-intreg-remarkable. I am n-not s-sure I can h-help w-without close exam." Brains

almost looked as if he were smirking.

Scott sighed, "Alan you're so going to be dead meat when dad sees this, especially if Brains can't get it off either."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G**A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Jeff strode across the sick bay to the bed where Gordon lay sleeping. He carefully pushed his bangs out of Gordons eyes. Gordon woke and sleepily looked up into his father's eyes.

"Hi dad."

"Hey son. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just a small bump, Be ready to swim tomorrow," he said sleepily.

"No I don't think so. You will do exactly as your brother tells you concerning this, understood?"

"Ok dad." He closed his eyes and was again fast asleep.

Jeff turned to Virgil. "I thought you said it was mild? Why is he so out of it then?"

"Dad really! Gordon is fine. I gave him a seditive so he would sleep. By tomorrow he'll be right as rain, promise."

"Okay son. I think I'll just stay with him for a while," pulling a chair close to Gordons bed. After Gordons close call in the hydrofol accident anything that kept his second youngest son from practacally bouncing off the walls was of great concern to him.

Sure dad I'll have Kyrano bring you some supper."

"Thank you son I would appreciate that."

After speaking to Kyrano, Virgil headed back to his fathers office. "Any luck?"

"Not a bit," said an anxious Scott.

"W-Without t-ta-taking it to m-my shop to w-work on it, I don't th-think I c-can g-get it. W-We will h-have t-to t-take it apart."

Scott looked dismayed. They would never get it off before their father saw it.

"Or y-you c-could j-just call y-your b-br-brother and ask f-fo-for the c-c-combination." said Brains a hint of laughter in his voice.

Both Scott and Virgil looked up a sheepish look on their faces, "that's the one suggestion from John we didn't do."

"It's to late to call him now. It's the middle of the night there. With dad down with Gordon we can set the alarm and get up to call Alan."

"Okay. I just hope Alan will give us the number without any trouble. With Gordon being injured I don't think dad will have much humor."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan awoke the next morning a little happier than the night before. The other boys had followed Toby's lead and let Alan know that they would agreed to give him a chance. Once he was showered and dressed he called to Fermat to hurry and get ready, so they could get breakfast before class.

"I'm going to check in at home, while you get ready."

"O-Okay." replied Fermat as he headed for the shower.

Alan sat at the computer eagerly looking forward to talking with his family. He chuckled to himself as he thought about his brothers reactions to the locks on their doors and then having to admit they could not figure them out without his giving them the combinations. He shook his head as he laughed to himself, knowing all to well he'd probally end up thrown in the pool immediatly on his return to the island,... probally several times. Yeah, pranking his brothers with the locks was definently worth a dunking. He was suprised at how fast his call was answered.

"Oh... hi dad. You're up early." said a smiling Alan. Then he saw his fathers face. "Ah, dad, something wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Ah...dad...something wrong?" asked Alan. He bit his lower lip, worry replacing former eagerness. Maybe he should have waited for them to contact him first.

Jeff ran his hand down his face. "Alan, it is good you called, saves me having to track you down."

"Ah...has something happened? Are the guys alright?" the stress of being away from his family, with the overwhelming fear he could somehow protect them if he were home, definently coming to the surface.

"Your brothers will be fine."

Alan suddenly felt his stomach churn as his fathers words took hold. "Will be?"

Jeff did not acknowledge Alans question. "You know it was very stressful trying to get you settled especially with the way you started things off."

Alan squirmed as he thought back to the fight, on their arrival. Before he could say anything, Jeff continued.

"Settling your grandmother was no small undertaking either, especially as she worries so much about you. I hope you will consider that fact, before you act so

rashly in the future."

"I'll try dad...I...ah..."

"Then I come home and find that your brother was injured."

Alan cut his father off. "Injured! One of my brothers was injured? Which one? Will he be alright? If I could have..."

"Alan, enough... First... it was Gordon and yes he will be fine in a day or two...has a mild concussion... Then to top it all off I finally get a few minutes to try and relax and have a drink while I try to catch up on all the work I am now behind in, only to find that you have once again been playing your childish games and have put a lock on my cabinet."

Alan sighed in relief that his brother Gordon would recover soon, though he still wished with all his might that he could be there with him. just to check for himself.

"You're sure Gordon will be okay?"

"Yes...Alan... Now I want your attention concerning this lock..."

"Yeah it's great isn't it? No way anyone can get it open unless you want them to. It's..."

"Alan... look I already told you It has been a very stressful time and that I am way behind on essential work. I do not have time, nor does anyone else have time to waste on your silly games."

"But dad it's not a game. I desi..."

"Enough Alan. Now I want the combination and I want it now!" the commander voice was definently in play and Alan knew better than to cross his father when the commander had taken over.

"Its...Its your,... dad's birthday," said Alan in a very quiet voice.

"Thank you. Now I've got work to do and shouldn't you be heading to classes? I don't want to hear that you're late or have deal with you giving your teachers a hard time. The time for game playing is over! You are old enough to realize if you want to get anywhere you need to buckle down and focus."

Quietly Alan replied, "Yeah, okay dad. You will tell Gordon and the others I'm thinking of them?"

"Right. Have a good day Alan. Remember stay out of trouble." Jeff cut the connection.

Alan just stared at the screen, an array of emotions flowing through him.

"Hey Al-Alan I'm r-re-ready. Everyone o-okay at h-home?"

Slowly Alan rose from the chair. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, making sure he had hes emotions in check and his voice steady as he answered, "Yeah Fermat. Lets go and let the torment begin."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Scott came wandering in, "Whoa dad, your up early." He couldn't help but notice the empty wiskey glass sitting on the desk next to his father. Now he had full cup of coffee.

"I slept for a few hours then after checking on your brother decided to come and start trying to catch up."

"How?"

Jeff looked at Scott in puzzelment. "How what? What are you talking about?"

"You got the lock off your cabinet. We couldn't get them off the bedroom doors till a little brother finally gave us the combinations. We saw later that he had put one on your cabinet. We were going to contact him this morning and see if he would tell us so you wouldn't have to deal with it. But it looks like you didn't need our help. Did he give you the combination beforehand?"

"No I found the lock this morning. I wasn't to happy, but luckily Alan called, I set him straight on his childish games."

Scott winced. He could well imagine how that conversation went.

"Now I've got to get to work. I'll join you for breakfast later."

"Okay dad. I'm going to go for a run. You know those locks actually are pretty cool and I gotta admit it's nice to have, once you put your own numbers in."  
Jeff laughed, "Your right, if it kept you boys out, I'll have to put it on when I'm gone on business from now on. May be my hundred year scotch will still be here when I return from now on."

Scott just groaned as he headed for the beach.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

As the days went by Alan barely made it through morning classes, but by the afternoon his ability to concentration had totally evaporated. This fact did not escape his teachers and more than once he was called for his lack of focus. This unfortunately also left him open for additional teasing from some of the other kids especially, William Carson III and his pals.

William made sure his three companions made Alans life as miserable as possible, without getting caught. Between the four of them they were able to easily be watchful that no teachers were around each time they tripped him or pushed him into a wall hard. More than once when Alan tried to defend himself a teacher would come by catch him in the act and he would be sent to the office. His father was was becoming more angry with each call of complaint.

Finally after the last call, Jeff agreed to let the headmaster give Alan; whatever, punishment he deemed appropriate. Dispite Alans protest that he was just defending himself. This only added to Alan's lonliness and bewilderment as to how he would ever prove himself to his family.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan, Fermat, Toby and several of the other boys they had become friends with were suiting up for gym class. Dispite the meanness of William and his 'thugs' as the other boys now called them, this was one of Alans favorite classes. One that dispite Alan's belief that grades were just letters of the alphabet, he excelled at.

As best they could the boys tried to protect each other, but more often than not at least one of them would end up getting knocked around. Today the thugs had decided to go after Fermat, knowing that Alan would come to his defence.

The game they were playing today was basketball, though as Toby put it, "I think Will and his thugs thought we were playing football."

"Y-Ye-yeah," said Fermat as he rubbed his now sore ankle. "Th-Thanks to A-Alan, I just h-have a s-so-sore ankle. But n-now he's in t-tr-trouble again."

"But at least this time the coach caught at least two of the thugs, so maybe headmaster won't be as hard on Alan," replied Toby. He and Steve helped Fermat to the nurse's station to get his ankle looked at.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Headmaster Lukehart stared at the three boys before him for a long time, to the point that Ben and Tony began to squirm. Alan just sat and signed this was nothing new to him and he had learned it did no good to try and explain.

"Well boys, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Tony was quick to reply, "honest Mr Lukehart we just got a little carried away with the game. If Alan Tracy hadn't interfered as usual, nothing would have happened to Fermat."

Alan just rolled his eyes as he sat with his arms across his chest.

"Mr Tracy. What do you have to say?"

"I was just trying to keep Fermat or one of the others from being hurt worse."

"Did you ever stop and think that if you for once would mind your own business things would not get so out of hand?"

"Just because you don't want to admit what goes on around here, doesn't mean I have to ignore it."

"Alan your being obstinate is not helping your case."

"Whatever,...sir."

The anger that came over the headmasters face would have had most boys shaking in their boots, but Alan had seen it so often, and since his father had already given him permission to dole out whatever punishment he deemed appropriate, he didn't even have to worry about him calling his father.

Mr Lukehart turned to the other two boys. "You two will report to Mr Fielder and will do whatever chore he assigns you after school for the next week. Also this infraction will be reported to your overseer."

"You mean janitorial work!" exlaimed Tony indignately.

"But what about our homework and..."

"Benjamin, Tony, pehaps I should extend your punishment for two weeks, hmmmm?"

"No sir, that won't be neccessary. Sorry sir," replied Benjamin hanging his head. Of the four he actually wanted to be at the school and get a good education.

Tony glared at Alan.

"Okay then, you two may return to your last class. I will inform Mr Fielder to expect you at four pm to start."

"Yes sir." Replied both boys as they headed for the door.

Headmaster Lukehart again focused all his attention on Alan. "Well Mr Tracy. You and I have had several of these discussions, haven't we?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm begining to think that I made a misstake when I convinced your father to let you stay after you picked a fight the very first day you arrived."

"But I didn't start that, and..."

"Enough. I am this close," he showed his two fingers closeness to Alan, "to calling your father and expelling you. Is that what you want?"

"No sir. Please don't call him," pleaded Alan. He was sure his father and brothers would never forgive him if he ever got expelled.

Fermat would be devastated as he really was enjoying being at the school dispite the bulling.

Mr Lukehart let out a long sigh. "Okay Alan I will give you one more chance. To start you will report to Mr Winters the grounds keeper and help him for two hours every night after school and saturday mornings for the next three weeks."

"Yes sir."

Mr Lukehart continued to look at Alan. No arguing? Could he posiblly have found a way to get through to this boy he wondered. "Okay Alan you may go."

"Yes sir." Alan walked out the door never looking back.

Alan met up with Fermat and the others, relieved that Fermat had suffered only a bad sprain to his ankle and would just have to wear an air-stirup brace for a few

weeks and would be excused from gym.

He explained Mr Lukehart's ultimatum of shaping up or being expelled.

"Well we are going to have to try and not be caught by them alone. Go out only in groups as much as possible. Alan you're going to have to try laying low." said Toby.

"You have done enough, we'll just have to look out for each other more."

"There h-has to be a way to p-p-pr-prove w-wh-what they are doing, so th-that they will b-bel-believe us." said Fermat. "M-Maybe I s-sh-should t-try to t-talk t-to my d-dad."

"NO! No Fermat. My dad will just think I'm using you to get back home and my brothers would never let me live it down, and you know it," said Alan stubbornly.

"Y-Yeah you're r-ri-right."

"Well I'd better go meet Mr Winters. Don't want him reporting that I'm late my first day. I'll see you guys later. Fermat don't forget to keep your ankle elevated and ice it."

"S-Sure Alan."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"You must be the boy I'm suppose to babysit with for the next few weeks."

Alan was a little taken back with the man. He was much older than Alan had expected, but he definently had the tan face and rough hands that fit the thoughts of someone who had worked long hours in the sun.

"If you are Mr Winters. My name is Alan Tracy."

"Well Mr Tracy, I will be right up front with you. I will give you a job and you will do it to my satisfaction. I will not put up with any lip and I expect you to finish whatever job I assign to you. Am I making my expectations clear enough for you?"

"Yes sir," replied Alan as he stood straight, looking him in the eyes.

Mr Winters looked Alan up and down as if waiting for groaning and complaining to begin. When Alan offered none, a very slight smile started to form on the weathered old face.

"Okay then. Today I'll show you where all the garden tools are kept. When you finish an assignment I expect my tools to be cleaned an put away properly."

"Yes sir. Sir, I want you to understand something too."

"And what might that be?"

"I don't want or need a babysitter."

More of a smile appeared on Mr Winter's face. Maybe he and this young spoiled rich boy could get along.

"Okay then Mr Tracy, I will expect you to be on time and whether or not I need to babysit, is yet to be determined. I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll be here sir," replied Alan. As he walked back to the dorm. Grateful that his family had taught him about an honest days work. His work with Kyrano in the gardens might come in handy also. He was determined he would prove once and for all he was not a 'spoiled' rich kid.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Alan took to the work Mr Winter assigned him like a bee to honey. He actually enjoyed the raking and trimming to get things ready for the very near winter season. On the saturday mornings he worked in the sun room where Mr Winters developed and grew many of the beautiful plants he placed around the school grounds.

Alan proved himself as not only being trustworthy to compleate his work without supervision, but that he could be depended on to make sure the tools were picked up, cleaned and put away.

Saturday mornings Mr Winters was pleased that Alan could understand his experimenting with different mixing of seeds looking for stronger and more durable perennials. Alan shared some of the things Kyrano had taught him and the two were fast becoming good friends.

After the three weeks of 'punishment' Alan would often come in on a saturday morning just to visit. This helped immensly with the bordom that Alan usually felt.

Unfortunately William and the thugs still bumped or tried to trip him at every given chance. Though evan this decreased as the boys made good on their idea of traveling in a group as much as possible. This left William and the others frustrated to say the least.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

It was the last weekend in September that the school promoted as a family get together. Brains managed to come, but as per usual at Alans other school functions, his father and brothers were absent.

Grandma had sent him a nice card with her own appology for not being able to fly due to a bad cold. The Dr had advised against travel lest she end up with pnuemonia. She assured him she would be fine and would hopefully beable to be with all the family at Thanksgiving and Christmas. Then she went on to tell him how proud she was, and how much she loved him.

Alan sighed as he read the card. Oh how he missed his grandmother. Brains gave him his father and brothers message of appology. Alan thanked him, but only visited for a short time, then went off so Brains and Fermat could have some real family time, dispite their assurances that he was family.

"That's okay I can find plenty to do," he said as he ran off.

Brains and Fermat sighed, worried as they whatched Alan rub off.

Many of the other boys families would also visit on the weekends, this was how Alan had met Toby's family. They had hit it off on their first meeting and he would often visit with them when they came. Toby's mother always brought the most fantastic treats for them to eat. Toby and he had become close freinds and often he would just sit and listen as Toby practiced on the piano, much the way he used to listen to Virgil.

On this particular visit Toby's older brother had come with and had brought his guitar with him. Alan could hardly keep his eyes off of it. A fact that did not escape Toby's dads watchful eye.

"Do you play the guitar Alan?"

"I used to play for my grandmother sometimes, but havn't even touch one since grandma had her stroke."

"She's better I hope," said Mrs Curry.

"Oh yes mame. She wanted to come, but the doctor wouldn't let her travel due to a cold."

"Well that's good. How about you play a little tune for us?"

"No. No like I said it's been over a year and..."

Toby's big brother cut him off, "It's like riding a bike Alan, it'll come back to you quickly enough."

"No, that's okay I'd rather not right now." his voice giving away his nervousness on the matter.

"Alright now let's not pressure the boy. May be another time, eh?" said Mr Curry.

"Yeah, uh sure."

Trying to change the subject he told Mrs Curry, "you should open a resturant. This is really good!"

"Mom's thought about it but..."

"Now Toby let's not be bringing up old business. Would you like another cookie Alan?"

"Yes, thank you." Seeing that Toby's mom did not want to talk about the possibillites, he decided he would talk to Toby about it later.

"Your family couldn't make it Alan?" asked Mr Curry.

"No sir. They,...they were busy with the family business."

"It's a shame. They missed out on a beautiful day. Maybe next time."

"Yes sir. Maybe next time." replied a quiet Alan.

After saying goodby, Alan and Toby headed back to the dorm just in time so that Alan could say goodby to Brains.

The boys watched him drive out of sight, then headed back to their rooms.

"Maybe next weekend we could rent some bikes and go exploring."

"A-Alan you kn-know we are n-n-not suppose to l-leave the sc-sch-school g-grounds. We w-would be in b-big t-tr-trouble." said Fermat worry lines showing on his forehead.

"Yeah Alan and you can't afford to get into anymore trouble," added Toby.

Alan turned to them with arms crossed. "That will only happen ...if we get caught. I for one do not plan on letting that happen."

"A-Alan y-you never p-plan on t-tr-trouble, b-but f-face it..."

"Trouble has a way of always finding you!" finished Toby.

Alan sighed, "where's your sense of adventure?"

"M-May be w-we will h-have too m-much h-homwork, th-then, we w-won't h-have to w-wo-worry."

Toby laughed "maybe I don't have much adventure in me, but I don't need extra homework either!"

Alan and Fermat joined in the laughter as the boys headed to the mess hall.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The week went by fairly uneventful. Alan was in the last class of the day on friday, social studies and today they were talking about world religions.

As per usual Alan never gave any of his classes his full attension, though he did this class, in part because he and Kyrano had talked of them in their many talks when he would help him in the garden.

Kyrano had always exppressed that all were a part of the make-up of the world at large and that all should be tolerated. Unfortunatly it was many small infractions of each that uasually led to the intolerence and violence around the world. So on this particular day even though he was daydreaming about the 'ThunderBirds' he had still kept a ear to what his teacher had been saying. Even so he was still startled when he heard his name being called.

Okay Mr Tracy, I see your mind is everywhere, except where it should be, focusing on important issues."

Alan quickly looked up giving his teacher, Mr Neilson a sheepish smile, his cheeks becoming bright red as all eyes now focused on him.

"So here's what I'm going to do, this will also help get all of you ready for mid-terms coming up in two weeks." A few groans were heard.

"Alright now that's enough. Mr Tracy I will give you a question and you will answer to my satisfaction. Otherwise, you and your classmates here will do a ten thousand word report on the five major, recognized religions of the world."

Immediatly the moans and groans were loud, showing the dispair and disapproval of his classmates, "man were doomed!"

"Totally dead."

"Thanks for daydreaming again ALAN."

Fermat leaned over, "y-you can d-do this."

"Okay, that is enough...Now Mr Tracy you will name all five of the major world relegions and give a short diversified account of each."

More groans were heard.

"Stand up Mr Tracy."

Alan stood and took a deep breath... "Sir. The first would be Judaism, thought to be the oldest. Followers are known as Jews. Their God's will is a fundamental tenet. Their laws are contained in the Torah; which, comprises the first five books of the Christian Old Testament. Another is Hinduism. Followed primarilyin India. The main laws are the Vedas. That one's own actions determine the reward or punishment of being reincarnated in a higher or lower form of life. The next is Buddhism. There are no gods, it's followers follow the philosophy expressed in the Buddha's Four Noble Truths."

Alan took another deep breath trying to think of the last two. "The fourth is Christianity. It grew out of Judaism 2,000 years ago. It is based on the belief that Jesus

Christ is the son of God. The holy book is the Bible, divided into the old and new testaments. The fifth is Islam. Its god is called Allah, founded by the prophet Mohammed. Their holy book is the Koran. All of them have many subdivisions within them."

Alan sat down quickly, his knees feeling very weak. Hoping this would be enough to satisfy Mr Neilson.

Mr Neilson walked back and forth across the room then down the isle where Alan sat, stopping at his desk. Alan looked up as his teacher stood towering above him. He began to feel nauseated and could once again feel his cheeks growing redder by the minute, knowing all eyes were again upon him.

Finally Mr Neilson spoke. "Your classmates owe you, Mr Tracy. Alright no report, but don't let that stop you from reviewing for mid-terms in two weeks."

The last few words lost in the hurrahs and congradulations of the other boys and the dismissal bell. Many patted Alans' back as they left. Alan was totally taken back when Benjamin also stopped and said, "nice going Tracy." William and the other two were not in this particular class.

As they were filing out Alan was called back by Mr Neilson, who also taught his math class.

"Yes sir?"

Mr Neilson tapped his pencil on the desk, then finally said, "Alan,... for as little as you pay intention in class your abillity to answer as you did tells me that it is most probable that you are NOT putting forth your true abilities. I'm no councilor, so I won't try and find out why you are not working to your full potential, but I can tell you this much; from now on in my classes I will expect a lot more from you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Alan gave a small smile as he left.

"Way to go Alan!"

"Who'd a known!"

"W-We-Well done Alan."

Alan for his part just smiled, then quietly said to Toby and Fermat. "So no extra report, huh? Guess we can go exploring on Sunday then. Can't we?" Arching his eyebrows as he did.

Toby and Fermat just groaned.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Sunday finally came and the three boys headed over for an early breakfast, and to finalize their plans for the day. Being Sunday few others were up at this time a day; which, would make it easier to sneak off campus.

Luckily both Toby and Fermat were able to get their homework done on saturday while Alan arranged for mountain bikes and helmets, with water bottles and a first aid kit. Fermat and Toby looked at him questionally, "expecting trouble?"

"No. I just like to be prepared. There's a Subway at a truckstop about ten miles out of town. We can pick up lunch and then pick a direction."

"Okay then Alan, lead on "O" fearless leader." laughed Toby and Fermat.

Alan laughed and off they went.

This became the norm every other week. The other week Toby's family and one more time Brains came to visit.

"Your f-ffamily is p-pl-pleased that the p-p-pr-prob-complaints have r-really d-de-decreased."

"Well why wouldn't they? Father did tell the headmaster he could handle things on his own." Alan replied somewhat sarcastically.

Brains was a little taken back. "Is th-there s-something I n-ne-nee- should t-talk to your f-fa-father about?"

Alan sighed, "no Brains, sorry everything is fine. I'm handily it."

Brains looked over at Fermat just as he roll his eyes. "S-Son anything y-ou need?"

"N-No d-dad. Things are g-ge-getting b-better."

"W-What about the b-boys who w-were g-giving you a h-hard t-time?"

"They r-re-really do-don't b-bother me anymore. N-Not s-since m-my ankle w-was injured."

"Just tell my family not to worry I'm handiling it."

Brains was a little worried at Alan's aloofness, but decided he would not push anymore, but would talk to Jeff on his return to the island.

Toby had talked to his parents about the bullying, but had asked them not to intervene right now, but to wait and and see if the boys could work it out themselves. Reluctantly they agreed, but Toby's father was not happy and had wanted to go straight to the headmaster about the problem. He warned the boys that these things usually got worse, but they wanted to do this on their own if possible and begged him to wait. Telling him their staying in groups seemed to be working.

"Okay,...b-but you k-ke-keep me informed."

"Yes sir we will." All three boys had promised.

"O-Okay, I g-gu-guess we will see y-you at Th-Thanksgiving in t-two w-we-weeks then."

"Two weeks."

"Okay dad, Love you mom." Toby gave his parents a hug as did Fermat give Brains.

Alan just watched. Brains came over and gave him a one armed hug. Then Mr Curry gave him a hand on his shoulder as Mrs Curry gave him a full hug causing him to blush. Everyone laughed and waved goodby. Brains told the boys they would be in touch as to who would pick them up for Thanksgiving vacation.

They watched as the parents drove away.

"Well then we have one more weekend to go exploring." exclaimed Alan.

"Do we have too? Finals are that week. We need to study."

"Y-Yeah A-Alan, you r-re-really s-should too!"

"Well if you guys don't want to fine, but we haven't been north yet and it might be snowing by the time we get back."

"Alan, come on, we need to study."

"C-Come on Al-Alan. W-Why d-do you always h-have to m-make th-things harder than they n-ne-need to b-be. If you g-get ca-cau-caught you'll g-get g-gr- grounded again."

"I've got news for you...dad already said I'd be grounded when I come home. He said so when he gave the headmaster permission to give out whatever punishment he deemed neccessary."

"Maybe he'll forget by that time," said Toby.

"My dad does not forget!"

Fermat just nodded in agreement.

"Hey it's okay. I can go by myself. Something is telling me I need to go that way, I can't explain it, but I'm going no matter what."

"Now what? You getting psycic on us Alan." both Toby and Fermat laughed.

Alan was getting a little irratated at being laughed at, but just said, "fine, go ahead and laugh, but I know I'm suppose to go that way and I will, with or without you."

The teasing continued as they walked to the dining hall, but Alan's mind was made up. He would go... with or without them.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Alan studied with the others on saturday, but Sunday morning he was up early and eager to get started. Both Fermat and Toby elected not to accompany him as they wanted to study further, but both agreed to cover for him should the need arise.

"R-Re-Really Al-Alan I w-wish you w-wouldn't g-go by yourself. W-What if you h-have t-tr-trouble?"

"Ha-ha-ha. Fermat it's me! How can just riding a bike get me into trouble? We haven't had any problems on any of the our other excursions, so why should I this

time?"

"I j-just h-ha-have a bad f-feeling."

"Now who's trying to be psychic."

"R-Re-Really Alan. Your n-not s-s-supose t-to be off the c-ca-campus in the f-fi-first p-pl-place. T-To g-go off b-by yourself is -ab-absolutly lu-lud-lidi-c-crazy!"

Alan just crossed his arms and gave Fermat the 'you've got to be kidding look'.

"Fermat, you know it doesn't matter anyway. I know it makes a difference for you and Toby, but I'm already grounded when we go home, so what difference does it make if I do get caught?"

"W-Well you c-cou-could get e-ex-exp-e-kicked out!"

After a big sigh Alan replied, "yeah...I guess that wouldn't be very fair to you, I know you like it here...I promise I'll be carefull, but I need to go. I hope you can understand. If anything does happen I will try and get my dad to get your dad to let you go by yourself."

"S-Sure AL, like that w-wo-would ever h-ha-happen. B-Besides w-would be any f-fun by m-myself."

"Come on lets get some breakfast before I go and then you can get to studying."

Fermat gave a nervous laugh and they headed for the mess hall.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan got his bike and helmet out of an old garden shed where they had been hiding them from not only administration, but the other boys as well. Donning his helment he headed out a back gate. Once safely out to the road he headed to the north the only direction they had not yet explored. It was a beautiful sunny day, though the wind made him happy he had worn a jacket.

It wasn't that Alan especially wanted to cause trouble, but his sense of adventure was so strong he just couldn't ignor it and besides school was so boring. When he was out riding he felt free from troubling thoughts of how to fit in and make his family proud. He rode on and on, actually going farther than he had originally planned. Alan stopped at the top of a hill and gazed about at the beautiful scenery. The fall colors were spectacular. He took a couple of pictures so he'd beable to show the others what they missed. Deciding he'd better start heading back, as it was it would be getting dark by the time he got back, having gone farther than he had intended. Turning around he headed down a dirt road that he had found on the map they had used to plan their routes on previous excursions. Hopefully this short cut would get him back in time.

Alan hadn't gone far when he heard a scream and someone calling "Carrie". He rode toward the voices hearing a boy calling for help. As he rounded the curve he suddenly found a young boy directly in front of him.

"Whoa!" yelled Alan as he laid the bike down to his left narrowly missing the young boy. Unfortunatly his left side took the brunt and he felt every bit of road rash as the skin was scraped off. Man that hurt.

The young boy starred at Alan for a brief moment, tears streamed down his face. "Please,...Please help me. M-my s-sister fell in the w-well. We weren't suppose to be here. Mr. Jenkins told us it was dangerous, but...but," the young boy couldn't go on, sobbing uncontrolably.

Alan did his best to gather his senses and try to understand what was happening and what the boy was trying to say. Slowly getting to his feet he came over to the boy who looked to be seven or eight years of age. "Okay,... okay take it easy...Tell me what happened. I will try to help or call for help."

"My b-br-bother and s-si-sister and I were taking a s-sh-short cut and, and C-Carrie, she's only five. She...she fell down an old well. Mr McGregor warned us not to go across this way c-cuz of the old w-wells. Now...now Carrie is g-gone." the boy burst into tears once more.

"I've got a cell phone with me. Calm down and tell me where we are and I can call for help. What's your name."

My name is Alan and m-my brother is Mike and my s-sister is Carrie."

"Okay Alan, that's my name too. So let me try and call for help then we'll see if we can do anything right now. What is the name of the town in the valley?"

"Newart Valley, we live on the next farm over." The boy's voice cracked, but he was able to say the name clearly so that Alan could understand.

Alan quickly called 911- His shoulders slumped and his heart skipped a beat, then he felt an ache set in his heart as his phone read 'no single, low battery'.

Hanging up Alan T. went with Alan over to the accident site.

Alan asked tearfully, "how are we going to get help now?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out." said Alan T, trying to show a confidence that he really wasn't feeling.

Alan T was suprised at how sturdy the well looked as they approached. It was an old stone well, with an overhead manual hand crank that he had read about, but few were said to still be around. Then he saw the problem. A hole on the side of the well had boards over it, now he focused on a hole where a board had broken. The older brother Mike was laying prone at the hole. He looked to be approximately eleven years old. He was also crying. " I can hear Carrie, but the...ground...it c-cr-crumbles when I m-move."

Alan T quickly dropped to his knees. "Don't move. Mike just lay still, so you don't cause anymore to cave in. We will try to reach your feet and slide you back. Can you see Carrie?"

"No,...But I can here her crying."

"Okay, call to her...tell he to stay as still as she can, so she doesn't fall any further"...Alan T and Alan had scooted forward enough that they could grab Mike's feet. Slowly they started to slide and pull him back to them.

"I've got to get Carrie," he sobbed. "I can't let my sister die!"

"Just hold on,...we'll figure something out." Alan looked about. The well was an old circular stone construction with a crank to lower down a bucket and collect

water. The area that had caved in showed the stone foundation weathered and crumbling on the northwest side of the well. The rest and the overhead roll crank seemed solid.

"Alan how far is it to a place where you can get help?"

"Our farm is west about two miles, that's where I was going when I made you crash.'' cried Alan.

"Is there anyone closer?"

"Mr McGregor's place if he's home is only a mile, but he'll...he's really m-mean!"

"Doesn't matter," replied Alan T. "Carrie needs help now, so go and try to find him!"

Young Alan looked doubtful as to whether or not he should listen to Alan T. until they heard Carrie screem she was falling again. Alan started running as fast as he could; meanwhile, Alan T and Mike carefully edged toward the hole.

Mike yelling, "Carrie hang on...please...sissy hang on."

A small voice whimpered, "I'm trying Mikey. My leg hurts, I'm so cold and the water! Mikey it's cold! Mikey I'm scared."

Alan T. asked, "how deep is the well?"

"About thirty feet I think, least that's what Mr McGregror says."

Alan T started to think of a plan, but before he had a chance to think it through they heard more rocks crumbling and Carrie screem. They heard a splash.

"Carrie!" screamed Mike. "She can't swim! She'll drown! Oh my god, she'll drown! I've got to help her!'' Tears were streaming down his face as panic had taken over.

Alan T was no longer thinking, but acting on instinct. he grabbed the rope from the crank and untied the broken bucket. Quickly he tied it around himself. He

grabbed Mike by the shoulder. "Listen to me! I'm going down after her. you need to watch the crank. Don't let the end of the rope come off! I'll get Carrie! You have to hold that crank. You understand?"

Mike barely had time to acknowledge him, before Alan T was over the side. The well was dark Alan T swallowed hard. The hole was small in diameter and it was so dark. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, he grabbed and held onto the rope that he had tied around himself the other he used to balance himself as he quickly decended. Now he was kicking himself not thinking things through more. He should have made sure Mike had understood. Looking at the old twine rope he knew he had just made things worse. Almost paniced he yelled, "Mike grab the crank! Grab the crank."

Suddenly Alan T felt his desent slowing as he heard Mike call, "I've got you, but I don't think I can hold it for long, do you have Carrie?"

"Not yet, let it come round a few more times, I'm almost down. I can hear her!"

"Carrie,...Carrie can you here me?" called Alan T.

"Y-Yes. I'm s-s-so c-c-co-cold. I wanna go home. I want my mama," sobbed Carrie.

''I'm almost to you. Hang on, I'm almo...a..u..g..h."

Splash. Alan T came up sputtering. The water was freezing. Slowly he started to climb out. He barely got his feet out; when, he found himself looking into the biggest, widest most frightened brown eyes he had ever seen.

"I want my mama." Carried cried quietly. "I'm c-c-cold."

Alan T worked himself up on a root until he was up enough to be clear of the water and wedge himself against a rock trying not to fall back in. Taking Carrie onto his lap so that she was facing him.

"Don't worry Carrie they're gonna come for us. In the meantime I've got you and I won't let go. I promise."

Carrie just sniffed and laid her head on his shoulder, as she wrapped her small arms around him. A feeling came over him that he could not put into words. He just knew he had to hang on until until help arrived.

"Mike, can you hear me?" Alan T shouted as loud as he could with his teeth chattering. He wasn't sure who was shaking more, he or carrie. "I've got her! Mike can you hear me?"

Mike was sobbing. Though he was trying as hard as he could, he just wasn't strong enough as the crank pull from his hands and spun around until it had come to the end. He heard the splash, "Carrie, Carrie" he called. Hearing no answer he sank to the ground, believing he had just let his little sister the the other boy drown. He began to sob even harder.

Alan felt himself slipping. Frantic he grasp at the roots hanging around them. His legs falling into the water before he was able to catch himself. He wiggled as best he could with Carrie hanging on, until he at least had her just above the water. His perch seemed to be supportive for now, but the water was extreamly cold and his lower legs were going numb. He prayed help would come soon as he knew the root was unstable with his weight. If they fell any further into the icy water they would not last for long. Carrie was holding on tightly almost choking him as her sobs become louder. His wanting to keep her calm was the only thing that kept him from giving into his own fears.

Alan held on, shaking from the cold, as he whispered to her, "I've got you, I won't let you fall." The cold and darkness causing a deep fear growing within him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I realize that I accidentally posted this chapter earlier, so I will post chapter seven as a fix. Sorry about that!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Mike lay on the ground sobbing. He had tried with all his might to hold the crank, but in the end it had gotten away from him and had let all the way out. He heard the splash and his sister scream. He just knew he had lost her.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Little Alan had run as fast as he could. Finally he stumbled into the front yard of the McGegors. He dropped to his knees to exhausted to go on. He panted hard as he tried to call out for help. "Help m-me!" His cry was no more than a croak, but fortunatly it was enough to alert Mrs McGregor to come and investigate.

"Land sakes boy, what's wrong? Mathew! Mathew, come here." Turning back to Alan she said, "now slow down boy, take it easy. That's it slow easy breaths, your

alright. Now tell me why you're so tuckered out.''

''My... sister... fell... down... a well,... I need...help!" panted Alan.

Mr McGregor came up just as Alan was panting out his answer. "I thought I told you kids to stay away from that old well."

Alan jumped and not knowing what else to do tried to hide behind Mrs McGregor.

"Now is not the time to worry about that, we have to go help that little girl!" said Mrs McGregor as she put a productive arm around Alan's shoulder.

"Right... Mary you go call the sheriff and have him get a rescue team up here pronto. Also call their parents. Frank," he called to his hired hand. ''I'll get the truck started, get the rope from the barn and come with me."

"Okay boss."

Mary took Alan by the hand and went to make the phone calls. Silently she prayed for a miricle.

Frank looked over at his boss. " If that little girls in that well..." his voice trailed off.

"I know...I know." he drove on at break neck speed wanting to get there as fast as possible, but dreading what he was sure they would find.

Mathew slammed the pickup into park as they arrived jumping out almost before the pickup was fully stopped. Running over they found Michael sobbing on the ground. Thinking the worst they knelt beside him in an attempt to offer some comfort.

"I tried to h-hold it, but it broke from my hands he was just to heavy for me."

The men looked at each other, "you mean there's more than one down the well? Alan said your sister had fallen in he didn't mention anyone else."

Mike sniffed as he tried to get his emotions under control. "An older boy then me came along. He sent Alan for help then tied this rope around himself and told me to keep the crank from unwinding to fast, but I couldn't stop it, I heard the splash..."

The men's eyes met obove Michaels head. Instead of one body recovery it sounded like now it would be two. They gave a sigh as they stood to access and start the grisley task.

Alan T was fighting the deep fear that he would die with this little girl in the cold dark hole. He was sure the shaking was due to fear rather than just the cold. He

was so scared that he and the little one he held would never see their families again. His thoughts were interupted by the sobbing of the girl. He began to hum a song for her. He was unable to sing due to his shaking from the cold, but it still seemed to calm her as well as himself. Then he thought he heard other voices. He began to call for help.

To Mathew and Franks surprize they heard a soft but distint cry for help. It wasn't very loud, but it proved at least someone was alive in that well.

"Can you hear me," called Mathew.

"Y-Yes, and I've got the girl, but she's v-v-very c-cold and I th-think her l-l-leg m-may be b-br-broken." AlanT called back. He words stuttering as he shook from the cold.

Mathew and Frank's faces lit up as they realized there was still a chance to have a happy ending. "Do you still have the rope around you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Can you hold on to her as we pull you up?"

"I p-pr-promised h-her I w-wouldn't l-let g-go."

"Alright, I don't trust the rope you've got. I'm going to drop another; then, we'll roll them both up. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes s-sir."

Frank fastened the new stronger rope around the well crank. Then Mathew dropped the rope down to the boy. Hoping the unknown youth would have enough strength left to tie the rope securely.

The old thick twine rope was tied around Alan T. It took a couple of trys at reaching out trying to secure the rope in the dark as he also balanced on the root and

held onto Carrie. Finally to his relief he caught it. He tied the new rope around Carrie's chest under her arms as best he could as between the cold and her refusal to let go of his neck it was a most daunting task.

"W-We-We're r-ready," called AlanT.

''Okay here we go." Mathew and Frank began to turn the crank. it was old and took all of their strength to turn it. It began to creak as ever so slowly as they made each full circle. Michael leaned over the side away from the area that had caved in watching, hoping beyond hope that he would soon see his sister again.

Mary McGregor and Alan arrived. Mathew called to them to stay back so as not to cause another cave in. The sound of sirens in the far distance. It was only a few more minutes when another car arrived. Two people jumped out.

"Mom, Dad!" cried Michael as he ran over to them. "They're alive, they're alive! We heard them!"

Mrs Closters broke down and wept as she gathered her sons in her arms. Mr Closters going over to help Mr McGregor and Frank. Mike started back over.

Suddenly another stone broke loose causing dirt and small rocks to cascade down the well.

"Michael stop!" cried his father. Mike obeyed his father instantly.

Mr McGregor and Frank stopped turning the crank as Mr Closters leaned over trying to access that his daughter and the boy holding her were still alright.

The ropes around AlanT and Carrie were getting tighter, making it hard to breath. suddenly stones and dirt were raining down. AlanT did his best to cover Carrie,

protecting her head to the best of his ability. He fought the urge to cry out as a couple of the bigger stones struck him. Both were coughing from the dust created by the slide.

"Carrie! Carrie can you hear daddy? Carrie!

"D-D-Daddy! Daddy c-come get m-me. Daddy I'm scared! Please Daddy...come g-get me."

Mr Closters heart broke as he listened to his little girl. The only saving grace was the fact that her cries of terror were proof that she indeed was still alive.

"We're coming for you Carrie! My sweet baby..." his voice breaking as he fought to hold back his tears. "I'm coming for you."

Mary McGregor and Mrs Closters sons held her as she sank to her knees overwhelmed with fear.

The dust and rock stopped and finally AlanT was able to get a clear breath, he heard the men above calling to them. Between coughs he answered them.

"We're o-okay. Y-You can s-st-start b-bringing us up a-again."

"Okay boy we're starting now."

"His name is Alan. The same as mine, dad."

Mr Closters looked up briefly giving his second child a forced smile. "Thank you Alan."

Now he called to Alan T. "Alan, Carrie we'll have you up as soon as we can just hang on."

AlanT continued to hold tightly to Carrie, he knew they were not out of danger yet, but even so he could not help but wonder what his family would say if they found out about his being off campus. He dad would have his head and his brothers would ride him forever, for his outright disobedience. Dispite this knowledge, he couldn't help but wonder if that strange but wonderful feeling he felt when Carrie had first put her little arms around his neck, was what his brothers experienced when they went on rescues. He would like to talk to them about it, but that was one conversation that he hoped would not come about. At least not for a long while,

for now it would just be his own special feeling. He didn't know how, but somehow he needed to get away before anyone found out who he was.

Mr McGregor and Frank continued to turn the crank. The few minutes it took seemed like hours, but suddenly Mr Closters cried out, ''I see them".

AlanT could see daylight and relief soared through him. Minutes later when he felt someone grab a hold of him pulling him from the well as they took the precious bundle he had been desperatly holding onto from his arms. They also untied the old rope from round him. Finally he could take a big breath of fresh air, and did so readily. Coughing he felt he could cough his lungs out as they cleared themselves of the dust he had inhaled. He was a wet muddy mess. His legs felt like rubber. Had he tried to stand at that moment he was sure he would have face planted. Evan if someone did get a picture he doubted that anyone would be able to recognize him, but he had better not chance it.

"Are you okay Alan?" asked Mr McGregor.

"Yes sir, I'm fine." Alan heard the sirens, definently getting closer, a look of concern on his face.

Seeing this Frank said, "it's just the local rescue squad." Wondering why this boy was worried about the rescue and police coming. Perhaps he was a run-a-

way.

Alan nodded showing that he understood. He rubbed his legs as they slowly started to get some feeling back into them. "How's Carrie doing?"

Carrie's parents, brothers and the McGregors were gathered about her. She was crying, complaining of her leg hurting. Mr McGregor knelt to examine her as he too was a member of the Newart Valley fire/rescue squad. Trying to find out an answer to AlanT's question Frank turned his back to him as he tried to see for himself how she was fending.

Alan T used the oppurtunity to slip away, before the arrival of the squad and most likely and his greatest fear...reporters. His family would kill him if he got his face plastered in the papers. Making it to his bike he took off down the hill as fast as his nubm legs would allow and ignoring the pain to his left side. He could hear the people calling after him, but he just continued to ride as fast as he could. He was sure that Carrie would be fine. So now he turned his worry to the fact that he would never make it back to school until after dark. He just hoped Fermat and Toby would be able to cover for him until he could get back.

Returning was even more difficult as he was really begining to ache for he now had time to feel and pay attention to the road rash that engulfed his left side.

He'd have to come up with a good excuse as to how he got it in the first place.

Alan stopped and attempted to call Fermat on his cell. It rang several times Alan was about to hang up, sure that the jig was up and he was about to learn the true meaning of trouble; when, he heard "Al-Alan! W-WH-Where are y-you?"

"F-Fermat you alone?"

"T-Toby's here. Wh-where are y-you?"

"S-Still g-got about th-three m-miles to go. Any p-pr-problems?"

"Y-Your f-family h-has called t-twice. We've m-m-managed to p-put them off, b-but I th-think they're s-su-supicious. I unplugged the vid ph-phone s-so wouldn't

h-have to m-make up any m-more st-stories. W-Why are y-you st-stuttering? Are y-you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. J-Just c-c-cold. D-Dumped my b-bike." Before Fearmat could get upset and ask more questions Alan quickly went on. "I'll b-be b-back quick as I c-can.

I'm f-fine ju-just c-cold."

Now Toby took the phone, "Alan you sure your okay? I know you don't want anyone finding out, but...but you sound terrible!"

"D-Don't evan g-go th-there. I'm f-fine. G-Gotta g-go sh-should be b-back within th-thirty m-minutes."

"Okay. We'll be waiting. We brought a couple of sand-wiches back from supper for you."

"Th-Thanks. S-see you s-soon."

The last three miles seemed to take forever, but finally Alan found himself at the back gate. Carefully letting himself in, he walked the bike to the old garden shed he had discoved during his time working with Mr Winters. It held only a few old tools now that had long ago been replaced with new more efficient ones, so it was perfect for hiding their bikes. Little did he know that a pair of old eyes were watching his every move.

Alan made back to the dorm without running into anyone. His luck was still holding, thank heavens he thought. He didn't know how he'd explain his filthy, wet, cold self if he had. He let himself into his room as quietly as he could then jumped when he heard a shout.

"Man Alan you look terrible! What happened?"

"Al-Alan are y-you okay?"

"G-Geez guys... c-can you keep it d-down! I made it all the w-way here without attracting att-attention and you two are p-p-practically shouting from the r-roof- top!"

Alan limped over to a desk chair and eased himself down. His left side really begining to burn. The warmth of the dorm room felt so good. He slipped off his sweatshirt, unable to hide the wince as he carefully slipped the left arm out last.

Fermat noted the small laceration to the side of Alan's temple and the road rash to his arm.

"M-Man Alan, th-that l-looks painfull. Y-You need t-to have it ch-checked out."

"The way you limped in here, I'm guessing your leg is as bad as your arm." stated Toby.

"It feels like it. Ah, I finally feel like I'm thawing out. Now I just want to get into a warm shower and get this mud off, then I'll be able to better check things out. May be after that you can help me put some steri-strips to this cut. Shouldn't need more than that."

"You still haven't said what happened."

Alan didn't meet either of the others eyes and slowly moved over like he was just collecting clean PJs. "I...I just hit some gravel and lost control and had to lay the bike down."

"You! You lost control? The way you ride? That's rich. And how do you explain all the mud?" said Toby sarcasticly.

"W-Were you kn-knock out? Why'd it t-take s-so long to c-c-ca-contact us? I d-don't think y-your f-family b-believed us. I unplugged the v-vid phone, th-that will have really make them mad when they do get through. Are y-you s-sure you're o-okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Their going to wonder why you didn't answer your cell phone."

Fermat winced he hated telling 'half-truths', and definently was not good at it. "I just turned it off. They'll w-wonder why you didn't a-an-answer yours t-too."

Alan headed for the shower, "I was out of range. No I didn't get knocked out. I...I just lost track of time."

"N-Now that I c-can believe, b-but it h-hasn't r-ra-rained for a l-long time. What about the m-mud?"

"It happened by a lake." Quickly he entered the bathroom closing the door. As the water hit the road rash it was all Alan could do not to scream out in pain. Tears streamed down his face. Partially due to the pain and part due to the emotions of the day he had been holding in.

"Must have been one muddy lake."said Toby.

Toby and Fermat just looked at each other. Both convinced Alan was not telling them the whole truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the mixup earlier. Here's a new -new chapter as my way of asking for forgiveness.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Alan was awake much earlier than the wake-up bell. He hadn't slept well due to the pain of the road rash and what he saw in the mirror last night...rope burn

around his chest. The road rash no one could definetlly claim was untrue from the story that he had to lay his bike down, but the circular rope burn...he

sighed, how could he explain that. He kept his PJ top on when he had let the other two see his left leg.

"Man you won't be able to move in the morning," Toby had correctly predicted.

Though Alan had given himself a dose of 'profen, it had barely touched the pain. He got dressed before Fermat woke. Luckily grandma had gotten him one uniform a size bigger as she always said, ''You boys get a growth spurt in the blink of an eye and I don't want you running around in cloths that are much to tight, by the end of the year."

Boy was he grateful to her insight right now. The last thing he wanted right now was anything tight rubbing his skin. He just pulled the belt three holes tighter. In the night the cough also started. He did his best to cover it up so as not to disturb Fermat's sleep.

The bell went off and Fermat slowly came to life. He was surprized to see Alan already up and ready to go.

"I th-thought y-you'd be h-hard to get up this m-mor-morning."

"Didn't sleep much."

"Y-You really need t-to get that r-road r-ra-rash, n-not to mention y-your c-cough ch-che- looked at."

Alan took another dose of his profen as he answered, "It's not as bad as last night and I'll stop by the comisary and pick up some antibiotic ointment and cough drops."

Fermat just rolled his eyes and headed for the shower.

The Vid-phone began to ring.

Alan thought about ignoring it, but knew there was no excuse he could come up with not to, this early in the morning. As it was one AM on the island so he knew someone, most likely Scott or his dad had stayed up late, just so they could get a hold of him.

Well here goes nothing. He flipped the switch.

"Morning dad, oh hi Scott!" A quick accessment of their faces told him he was in big trouble. Immeddiatly he went into avoid the subject technique.

"Man your up late! Is everyone and every thing okay?"

Alan heard them both take in a big gulp as they saw his face.

Big brother Scott was immediatly in 'big brother-smother hen' mode. Alan both loved and hated that mode and right now he hated it.

"Don't try and change the subject Alan. Where were you yesterday, and what happened to your face?"

His dad quickly added, "have you been fighting again?"

"No dad, I promise I haven't been in a fight."

When Alan didn't appear to be in any big hurry to elaborate Scott came back into the conversation.

"Well?...You want to start explaining why you are in such a state? Why Fermat was trying to cover for you? Why neither of you answered the vid-phone or you cells?"

Fermat had come out and caught the last of the conversation. He shook his head. Alan didn't usually win against either of them and with both of them cornering him he didn't have a chance.

Alan gulped, but he also was angry that they were dragging Fermat in on his problem, evan if it was true he was covering for him.

"Leave Fermat out of this. He didn't do anything, but stay here and study for finals!"

"So you were up to something. Instead of studing like you should have been."

Alan knew he had been had and he walked right into that one. He looked over to Fermat who just shrugged his shoulders and gave the look that said, "might as well come clean. They got you again."

Alan sighed. ''Okay...okay I went for a bike ride. I was outa range for the cell and I hit some gravel laid the bike down and got scrapped up a bit."

" "Why didn't you call when you got back?"

''Well it was a little late and by the time I got cleaned up I was tired and just fell asleep." Alan had his eyes down, but he knew both his dad and Scott were rubbing a hand down their face, followed by running a hand through their hair in an effort not to explode-too bad.

"Alan,... you left the school grounds without permission or supervision?'' His father was getting very red in the face as his anger came closer and closer to the

surface.

Alan sighed, "yeah and don't blame the staff. I went out a back way. They didn't know either."

Jeff was very close to losing it, Scott did. "What the hel..heck were you thinking? Oh excuse me I forgot for a moment, as usual you weren't thinking! Have you

any idea what might have happened?"

Alan too was getting more angry, "nothing happened! Well nothing much. It's just very b-o-r-i-n-g here. I just wanted to do a little exploring. No one knew who I was. I don't need a babysitter! Actually it was a good thing I went because..." Alan never got a chance to tell them of his rescue as he was cut off.

"Exploring!" yelled Scott. "You go off exploring in an unknown area, by yourself, compleatly out of communications and you say you don't need a babysitter?"

"NO! I don't! I handled everything. I..."

Jeff took over the conversation. "Alan enough!"

Alan blanched, Jeff had reached the 'don't you dare cross me again mode' he knew he had better be quiet and not say another word; however that was a problem, he never knew when to keep his mouth shut, but for the moment he was quiet.

"When you have grades like Fermat, or your brothers then you can think about exploring! Until that time, you will eat, sleep, study and go to class. There will be N-O extracuricular activities of any kind!"

Fermat flinched knowing how badly Alan hated being compared to anyone.

"But dad I..."

Jeff cut him off, "don't you dare say another word. I will also be talking with the Mr Lukehart on this matter, so he will know what I expect. Don't think that this is the end of this. We will be discussing this further on your return for Thanksgiving vacation."

"But dad, I..."

"Alan! I won't warn you again!... As far as a babysitter is concerned, that can be arranged! If I get evan o-n-e complaint of you not doing exactly what is expected of you, I will arrange someone to be with you 24/7. Is that understood!"

"Yes sir," Alan almost whispered. A dressing down was bad enough, but to do it in front of Fermat and his brother nearly broke his heart.

"I didn't hear that! Did you understand me?"

"Yes sir,...father!"

"Scott get Mr Lukehart on the phone." with that Jeff disconnected.

Alan stared at the blank screen for a moment. Then got up grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He didn't look at Fermat. Taking a deep breath to get his crushed emotions in check he quietly said, "best head over for breakfast."

"Sure Alan." Fermat replied. "Alan w-what d-did happen out th-there? What w-we-were you t-tr-trying to t-tell them?"

"Never mind it doesn't matter. They would have just said I didn't do it right, anyhow. Come on lets go."

Fermat knew Alan would never devulge what had happened out there now, but it must have really been something for Alan to come back in the shape he was. It was a good thing they didn't see him last night, if they reacted this badly when he was cleaned up and only his head laceration really showed. Sadly he also knew Alan would go through the motions, but eating would be the last thing on his mind, until he came to terms with what his father had just told him.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Jeff talked with Mr Lukehart, whom he also took down a couple of pegs for not keeping a better lookout for the students under his care. Had he not bragged

to Jeff how safe this school was? How dare him to let students get off campus without supervision. He left no doubt what would have happened had anything had happened to Alan.

Mr Lukehart's face was red and he looked like a raging bull after getting the dressing down he had just received from Jefferson Tracy. Sometimes he really hated this job.

"You think we were a little hard on him, dad? I mean I know Alan was lucky, but nothing did happened."

"Your right,... he was just lucky. You know as well as I do there are people always watching, waiting for an oppurtunity to try and get a 'free' ride. Alan is to young and naive to realize just how dangerous the world can be.''

"Yeah I can't believe he left the campus. Thank heavens he didn't drag any of the other boys with him." replied Scott. They were quiet for a while then a look

of 'no he wouldn't have ' crossed both their faces. "I'd better have Brains talk with Fermat when they come back."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan was still stinging from the dressing down his dad had given him. The emotional hurt was much worse, than his physical ones. So much so that he wasn't paying attention as he walked toward the table with his breakfast. He didn't notice the four boys walking towards him.

"Al-Alan w-watch out,"

Suddenly Tony pushed Benjamin into Alan causing the milk and OJ to spill all over him as he hit the ground. It was all he could do to mask the increased pain they had just caused.

"What's the matter Tracy? Tripping over your big feet again?" sneered William. Several snickers were heard through out the cafeteria.

Alan was livid and wanted to jump up and show them what he thought of the situation, but the pain and stiffness to his left side caused him to slow down and weigh his options quickly. His fathers words quickly came back to him. "Evan one complaint and I will have someone with you 24/7."

"Is that the best you can do?" he said as he stood up pretending to wipe himself off, as he looked William in the eye. "It didn't make sense why you were acting like such a thug with your little cohorts so I did some checking. I know who you are and it doesn't impress me who your father is. And since you most likely learned your diry tricks from him it's no wonder my dad beats him out on contracts, no one likes dishonesty. As far as you and your 'thugs are concerned, let me just say there's more than one way to skin cats." He turned away wondering to himself what that might be and wondering when he was going to learn to keep his mouth shut. With his revelation he knew he had just esculated the war. Great!

Tony grabbed him by his sore arm and swung him around to face him, causing Alan to wince, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the group.

"You calling us a ..."

"You threatening us? How dare you insult my father! I'll make you pay in ways you can't even imagine," snarled William.

Alan just stood his ground and crossed his arms. "You, oh I'm scared."

"Why you little,..." Tony started to raise his fist; when Mrs Eldon came over.

"Don't you even think it, Anthony."

The boys all looked at her ruefully.

"Now, I don't even want to know what brought about this little rowe but I am telling you all it ends now! I think you boys had all better head to your classes. And, I mean now!"

William and his three side kicks scowled at Alan as they took off.

"Y-Yes Mrs Eldon," replied Fermat as he turned toward Alan. Before they could leave Alan once again heard his name called.

"Alan."

"Yes mame."

"You had better head back and change or you'll be smelling like sour milk by the time you are due in my class. I'll let your first period teacher know, so you won't be counted as tardy."

"Thank you Mrs Eldon."

"Your welcome. Now get going, it won't cover you if you don't make at least part of the class."

Alan grinned and took off telling Fermat he'd see him and the guys later.

William, Tony and Richard stood outside the dining hall for a moment, Ben had immediatly headed to class. They watched as Alan headed back to the dorm. They were fuming, at this point it was hard to say; which, of the boys hated Alan more. The reason, well they really didn't have a clear reason other than he was the

son of William's father greatest rival.

"I'll make you impressed Alan Tracy. Before I'm done with you, you'll be impressed."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was late wednesday afternoon when Lady Penelope and Parker arrived to pick up Alan and Fermat.

"Well boys are you ready for a long weekend at home?"

"Oh y-yes." said Fermat unable to hide his excitement. "D-Dad has a n-new experiment f-for us to w-work on."

Alan just rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, as he was trying to stiffle a cough.

"And you Alan? Have you something planned?'' the eye roll had not gone unnoticed. Nor did the pallor of his skin or the bruise to the left side of his face.

"No...No nothing special. Just going to hang around."

Before Lady penelope could say anything more, Fermat piped up, "l-like your b-br-brothers will l-let you g-get away w-with that."

"I dare say Master Tracy, I think Master Hackenbecker would be quiet correct in his assumption. Now if you will excuse me I will take your bags to the car."

Lady Penelope was quick to notice that Alan avoided using his left arm as he reached accross with his right hand to get his bag for Parker.

She stopped him as he started after Parker. "Alan dear what did you do to your face and why are you protecting your left side?"

Alan tried to pull away, "it's nothing. Just a little road rash. I had a little spill on a bike. It's nothing." No matter how hard he tried he couldn't hold the cough back. It sounded wet and the coughing fit took a bit to get under control. Lady Penelope had managed to touch his face and the heat radiating from him had startled her.

"Your father did not say that you were ill."

"I'm not! I just have a bit of a cold and some road rash. I talked to him Monday he knows about it. I'm fine. I'll have Brains check when we get back." Alan had an anger that was getting very close to the suface; which, was very unusual when he was around Lady Penelope.

"Can we just get going. I've got some cough drops that's all I need." Then he hung his eyes, "I'm sorry Lady P. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Lady Penelope stepped aside "Of course Alan. We do want to make it before dark. Don't worry I understand you are not quite yourself at the moment." Penny let him go without further questions, but she couldn't help but notice Alan had said he would have Brains check him, instead of Virgil. She new Alan adored his brothers and did his best to emulate them. For Alan to be shying away must mean something serious was going on. Well she'd get her answers when they arrived to the island. As she arrived at the car, Parker helped her in.

"A quick trip Parker."

"Yes mi Lady. I will do my best."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Jeff was picking up the things from his desk he wanted to take back with him to the island. He was going to meet Scott and his mother at the airport for the return trip. As he left his office enroute to the garage he bid a "Happy Thankgiving" to the few staff still in the building. Mostly security and cleaning personnel. He

hoped Scott was keeping his grandmother contented. She had constantly called asking about Alan. Not happy that he had been left at a school; where, he had

been attacked on his first day there. As far as Ruth was concerned Jeff could have found any other school for Alan and Fermat. Leaving them there was just

asking for trouble. Getting a call from the headmaster just about every other day with complaints about Alan was proving her right. He sighed as he headed to the hanger.

Jeff walked into the private Tracy hanger, "Mother, Scott! Hope you have had a good trip so far."

"Yes Jeff. It' always a delight to see you and be in the company of my eldest grandson. Now I'm quiet anxious to get to that island of yours and check out the rest of my grandsons. Do you think the plane is ready yet Scott?"

"Yes grandma. Tracy One is fueled, ready and as eager as I am to hit the skies."

Grandma Ruth squeezed his hand, then took ahold of Jeff's arm so he could escort her to the plane. Once everyone was settled, Scott quickly cleared with the tower and smoothly took Tracy One down the runway and into the evening sky. By the time they reached the island it would be be only late afternoon.

"It will never cease to amaze me how you can go from pratically night in one city to sunshine in the next. All without even leaving your seat."

"You are right Mom, I think dad would have enjoyed flying in Tracy One."

"Yes, he would have, but even more... Grant would have enjoyed the company and been so proud of her two pilots."

Jeff and Scott just smiled.

J*S*J*V*F*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Virgil and Gordon sat back in ThunderBird Two, as they returned to the island from a fairly routine mission, if you could consider any rescue routine, but this really had been easy as they just had to help find a group of lost hikers and then lift them out of the dead end canyon they had managed to loose themselves in. Gordon was doing his best to annoy Virgil with his selection of music. Virgil was getting to the point of dropping Gordon off and letting him swim the rest of the way home and might have done it if Brains had not chose that moment to check on their ETA.

Virgil cut all music as he answered. "ETA is seventeen point two five minutes. Any word on the ETA's of Lady Penelope and the guys and Dad, Scott and

Grandma."

"P-Parker will be l-la-landing in th-three m-minutes. Y-Your dad, S-Scott and Mrs T-T-Tracy will be a b-bit l-longer. Th-three point five hours. "

"FAB Brains, see you soon.''

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Parker brought the little pink car in for its usual smooth landing. Kyrano and Onana were waiting in the hanger.

"Welcome Lady Penelope, Mr Parker boys. The others have yet to arrive though Mr Virgil and Mr Gordon should be arriving back very shortly from their mission. My wife will escort you to your room Lady Penelope and I will help Mr Parker with the lugggage."

"Thank you Kyrano, Onaha."

"Come boys I have snacks for you in the kitchen. Perhaps Lady Penelope you would care to join us after you have refreshed yourself. It will be several hours before the others arrive and we have dinner."

"That would be wonderful Onaha, thank you."

"Th-that will be g-g-gr-gre fantastic."said Fermat.

"Alan?'' Onaha asked a frown quickly forming as she noted the paleness of his skin.

Alan fought not to have another coughing attack, quickly inserting a cough drop. "Yeah Onaha. I'll be down after I change and unpack." Alan grabed his bag and hurried toward the upper house, before more questions could be asked. Fermat quickly followed suit.

Onaha and Kyrano looked to Lady Penelope with worried looks.

"I fear our Alan is not quite himself, though I am still at a loss as to what is behind it. He felt rather warm, has a cough and his left side seems to be bothering him. I feel we should have Virgil or Brains check on him as soon as possible.''

"Mr Brains is in command and control, I will ask him once he has the ThunderBird safely back home. It will be awhile before the others will arrive."

"Very good Kyrano."

Parker helped her onto the golf cart and she and Onaha headed up to the house. While Kyrano and Parker gathered Lady Penelope's

normal load of luggage.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Hey Fermat," called Alan as he met him in the kitchen. He grabbed one of Onahas' nurishment bars and a bottle of water. "If anyone asks I'm going down to

the beach. I wanna relax before dad gets home and officially grounds me."

"Alan d-don't g-get yourself in m-more t-tr-trouble."

Alan laughed before getting another coughing attack. He took another cough drop then said, "you know as well as I do, as far as my family is concerned 'trouble'

is my middle name. Sure wouldn't want to let anyone down now would I." With that he ran back grabbed a couple more bars and took off for the beach. Since his dad had already told him he'd be grounded when he got home, he decided to enjoy the beach while he could, because once the lectures on what his family termed his infantile behavior started, it would be the end of any liberty this weekend.

Alan went to one of his favorite beaches. He really didn't feel all that well and in actuality would have prefered just to go to bed and rest. He knew he

was just delaying the inevitable, but the way he looked at it...delay... was a good thing right now. By the time he he arrived he was breathing hard and sat down to rest. His thoughts began to think back to sunday, he had helped to rescue a five year old girl from a well. He had been scared, but at the same time helping to save a life gave him a feeling...a feeling he really could not describe. He knew he had acted rashly,.. one, that old rope could have easily broken, dropping both he and Carrie compleatly into the well's cold deep water, two...more of the well could have caved in on them...three...What if Mr McGregor and Frank had not come when they did. What if...he sighed. Yeah he had made misstakes, that could have had a disasterous end, but that... feeling... that feeling when child, parents, and siblings were reunited... No he still couldn't really discribe it, but yeah,... yeah that feeling made it right. He fell asleep a smile on his face.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Tracy One to Tracy Island," called Scott.

"Th-This is b-base, go ahead."

"Hi Brains. Just letting you know we will be arriving in two hours, three minutes."

"FAB, S-Sc-Scott. I w-will let Onaha and your g-guests know."

"Thanks Brains."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Jeff."

"Yes mom."

"How are things really going for Alan and Fermat? I get an e-mail every so often from Alan and he always tells me everything is fine, but somehow I can not

help but feel something is going on. He doesn't want me to worry, he is trying to hard to measure up to you and his brothers. I know I will be able to tell when I see him, but I would like to hear your opinion."

Jeff gulped, then sighed. He knew his mother could read him like a book. Darn mother's instinct.

"Well like you, I haven't actually seen Alan since we dropped him at school before taking you home."

"Surely you've talked to him!"

"Well of course I have. And Brains says Fermat is happy and doing extreamly well."

"Of course I am pleased for Fermat, but I want to know about my grandson, Jeff,... your youngest son!"

Scott was doing his best to stiffle his laughter at how his grandmother could take his father to task.

"Well, I am afraid Alan has been having a few problems at school. I get weekly and sometime daily calls about his behavior, mostly fighting, and failure to turn in assignments and lack of focus in class. He is barely passing most of his classes."

"That doesn't sound like Alan at all. Have you talked to him to find out what is wrong?"

"Of course I have!... Well I've tried, but you know as well as I do that Alan can be...can be quiet stubborn, selfish, self centered and...well obstinent."

Ruth glared at at her son. "Obviously you really 'do not' know your son. I told you when he first came to live with you how bright and amazing he was and if you would just get to know him you would be amazed."

"Mom, I am trying, but we usually just end up in a quarl. I admit he has pulled some amazing stunts, and there's no doubt that he is a bright child; however, you certainly could not prove it by his grades, so obviously he has decided to keep that particular quality to himself. At least as far as I am concerned."

"Really, grandma... Alan just doesn't want to except the fact that he needs to grow up, trying to do things beyond his ablity, just ends up getting him in trouble when he gets called on it he needs to learn to accept responsibility for his actions."

"Oh, you Tracy men!...Scott I am very surprised that you have not done more to try and talk to Alan. You know that he absolutely adores you. And it would appear, Alan obviously does not have the market on stuborness. Well hopefully I will be able to get things at least somewhat sorted in the short time we have."

Jeff and Scott just sighed. It was going to be a long weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Note: Thank you for the reviews! They really do help to sustain the urge to keep going. Sorry I am un able to repond personnally to each of you, without boring you with details, I can only say sometimes life throws you a curve ball and you just need to wait for a fast straight one, and jump back on board. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Virgil landed ThunderBird Two with his usual precision. Once back in the hanger he and Gordon quickly did post flight checks before heading to their rooms to shower and change before heading to the kitchen to eat before going back down to greet their grandmother, father, and big brother. Entering the kitchen from one

door as Brains entered from the opposite one having finished shutting down command and control. Fermat was sitting at the counter eating a snack.

"Hey kido," said Gordon as he rubbed the top of his head. Virgil quickley following with the same annoying gesture.

"Fermat, good to see you. Where's the other little rugrat? I was hoping to see him before we have the post flight debriefing."

Brains gave his son one armed hug.

"He w-went down t-to the b-be-beach."

Gordon and Virgil looked at each other. Alan knew he was supposed to be grounded when he got home this time, and if he wasn't here to meet the rest of

the family on Tracy Ones arrival. Well ... the fire works would be unbelievable.

"I hope he gets back here before dad and Scott land. Won't be much of a holiday if he gets those two down on him right off the bat," said Virgil.

Gordon added, "his only saving grace will be grandma. But even she won't be able to do much if he has deliberately gone against dad's orders."

''Unf-unfortunantly Alan is also n-not f-fe-feeling well according to L-Lady P-Penelope. I w-was hoping to ch-check him out b-before the others arrived."

Virgil immediatly grew concerned. "What do you mean, not feeling well?" He looked directly at Fermat. "What's going on?"

Fermat squirmed under Virgil and now Gordon's glare.

"W-Well he h-has a c-cou-cough. S-St-Started a few d-days ago."

Just then Kyrano came in to say that Tracy One would be touching down within five minutes.

''We better get down to meet the others, then we can go find the sprout," said Virgil. With worried faces they headed for the hanger.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Hello boys! You don't look any worse for wear. I'll be looking forward to your report."

"Hey dad, Scott. Where's grandma?"

"Right here boys. Now if you would be so kind."

"Grandma!" Both Virgil and Gordon raced over to help her down the steps and get a big hug.

Kyrano began gathering the bags.

After getting his hug Virgil started to assist Kyrano, as he glanced up he saw Scott looking at him. Scott mouthed, "where's Alan?" Virgil just shrugged his shoulders.

Then the dreaded question from Jeff. "Where is Alan? I would have thought he for sure would be here."

All the boys gave each other the look.

"Haven't seen him dad. We grabbed a shower and a snack when got back, haven't had time to look for him,'' piped up Gordon.

"He's usually waiting for you to hear all about the mission." said Jeff

"Maybe the poor boy is up resting. After all, he had a long flight also," said grandma.

Though she tried to hide it, Jeff and the boys picked up on the disappointment in her voice that the youngest wasn't here to meet her.

Jeff cleared his throat. "Perhaps you boys could find Alan while I take your grandmother to her room to freshen up."

"Thank you Jeff."

Scott saw his father's raised eyebrow. "Sure dad, no problem." Scott sighed. He would have much rather gone up to the kitchen for a snack. He heard his stomach growl. Virgil and Gordon laughed, as Virgil threw him one of Onaha's energy bars.

"Fraid that'll have to hold you for now Scott."

Scott easily caught it with one hand. "So any ideas?"

"Fermat said he was heading down to the beach."

"That kid! When I get my hands on him! It's one thing to disobey dad, he knew he was grounded, but to disappoint grandma!''

Virgil and Gordon eyes met and they smiled behind Scotts back. The sprout was in for it now. First he'd have to deal with big brother Scott, then dad would

take him to task. They almost felt sorry for Alan. Almost.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan lay on the warm sand sleeping soundly the weeks' adventures and the cold he had caught finally catching up to him. His last thoughts had been of how

happy the little girls parents had been once he and she had been pulled from the well. He started to remember how cold and wet he had been. He really felt he was feeling the cold now, but he also thought he heard his name being called. The voices were familiar, but far away. Then he was under water as a wave washed over him. He sat up sputtering. Before he could get his barings as to where he was another wave hit him knocking him back down and under the water. He struggeled to get back up, but a coughing fit ensued and he ended up with a mouth full of sea water; which, only caused more choaking and coughing. Panic started to overtake him as he realized where he was. He struggeled trying to get back up on the beach, but still another wave washed over him and he felt himself being pulled out toward the sea.

He felt weak and exhausted. Fear shot through him as he realized he could not get himself up. Suddenly he found himself being lifted up by strong arms, and pulled out of the cold water and onto the warm sand. He found himself coughing and choaking so hard he thought he would never catch his breath again. Slap, slap, slap...someone was pounding him on the back.

"Geez Alan take it easy you're going to be okay."

"Thats it sprout... slow deep breaths."

"Is he okay?''

"He will be. Just give him a few minutes."

Alan did his best to follow the directions given him. Slowly he caught his breath and began to focus on his surroundings and get the cough and choaking feeling

under control. He was on the island, his island and his family was coming home...no they were here, his head shot up. He was home and he was surrounded by his brothers! He was suppose to have met the plane!

"For petes sake Alan what are you doing down here? Why weren't you in the hanger to meet dad and grandma? You really disappointed grandma not being there to meet her? When are you going to learn to grow up and be responsible!"

Alan fought to keep from going into another coughing fit and managed to get a soft ''I'm sorry, I-I fell asleep" out. A soft breeze was blowing and he began to chill. He hung his head.

"Hey Scott, lighten up. Come on sprout, lets get you back to the house and out of those wet clothes." Virgil put his arm around Alan's shoulders, then he jumped back. The warmth he felt causing immediate concern. "Holy cow Alan, you're burning up!"

Scott immediatly went into smother hen alert. "I thought you said he was okay."

"I said he'd be okay from almost drowning. I didn't know he was already this sick."

"Hey you two we need to get to the house, the sprout is shaking like a leaf." observed Gordon.

Alan pushed their hands away, "I'm fine." He pulled away and started to walk to the house.

"Yeah? Well you won't be when dad gets a hold of you. You miss greeting grandma, disobey a direct order that you were grounded, almost got yourself drown and on top of it your sick and didn't tell anyone! You really..." Scott didn't get a chance to finish as suddenly Alan was on the ground.

Alan felt things closing in on him as another coughing fit started, this one harder then the others, to the point he thought he would soon be coughing up his toe nails if it did not stop, then everything became grey. He never felt himself hit the ground as unconsciousness over took him.

"Alan!'' screamed his brothers.

"Nice going Scott... scare him to death."

Scott gave Gorden a death glare, and Virgil cuffed him on the back of the head, before dropping to Alan's side.

"Ow!" cried Gordon.

Virgil checked Alans pulse - it was tachycardic, but strong. He laid his hand on his chest, and could fill and hear his raspy breathing.

"What wrong with him?" asked Scott even as he was picking Alan up in his arms to carry him to the infirmry.

"We need to get him back to the house, get an xray, but I'm pretty sure little brother has pneumonia again."

As they headed back Scott turned to Gordon, "make yourself useful and contact dad and Brains. Have them meet us in the infirmry."

"Right." This was one time Gordon was happy to oblige.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan stirred as he heard familiar voices. Voices that always made him feel safe. He strugged to open his eyes.

"Temp was 104.5F. The xray shows a small infiltrate to the left base. With the antipyrtics, and an antibiotic we have started him on temp is already coming down and with good hydration and rest he'll be back to his usual audacious self in a day or two. Though I dare say he will be a little sore with all that road rash. It was starting to become infected, I'm sure that contributed to the high fever."

"You are sure he will be alright?"

"Y-Yes Mrs T-Tracy. Virgil is quite c-co-cor- right. I also p-put an antibiotic c-cr-cream on his abrasions. It should h-heal n-ni-nic-fine."

"I'm sorry Virgil, Brains...I know you are right it is just..."

"It's okay grandma we understand."

"Thank you." grandma held her youngest grandson's hand. "Now why don't all of you go get supper, I know Onaha has worked so hard to prepare a delicious meal for us all."

"That includes you too mother."

"Yes Jeff dear I'll be along in a little while." Grandma looked at Alan, then reached out to brushed the golden locks off his forehead.

Jeff smiled. "Go ahead boys, and see to our other guests. Scott would you please ask Onaha to bring your grandmother and I a plate down here, and tell Penny I will see her a little later."

''Thank you Jeff." Ruth smiled at her son appreciating his understanding.

Scott would have liked to argue, but one look from his father, warned him not to. He and the others headed to the dining room.

Alan opened his eyes, blinked several times, unable to believe he what he was seeing. Both his father and grandmother were here. A small, but bewildered smile started to form.

"Well Alan, good to see you are waking up. You gave everyone quite a scare. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"S-Sorry." He mumbled as the faint smile disappeared and he shrank back into his pillow

"Oh Jefferson, for heavens sake, not now. Alan dear don't you worry about a thing. You will feel better soon. The medicine has already started to work." She wiped his forehead with a cool cloth.

Jeff let out a long breath, "Yes Alan, lets just get you well and back on your feet. This discussion can wait."

"I-I'm sorry I've ruined your holiday."

Grandma lifted his face gently. "Now you listen to me Alan. You have done no such thing. You can not help getting sick and in no way is this Thanksgiving

celebration ruined! Just being together is what makes it so special. I just wish John could also be with us.''

Alan gave his grandmother a cautious smile.

"I know mother, so do I," added Jeff.

Onaha and Kyrano appeared with trays of food. "I have also brought some soup in case Alan would feel up to eating something."

"Thank you Onaha." said Jeff.

"Now Alan lets get you sat up so you can eat this wonderful soup then you can go back to sleep so you'll feel better in the morning."

The last thing Alan felt like doing right now was eating, but knew with his grandma watching he had little choice. Eating enough to satisfy grandma he settled back

in the bed. As he again driffed off, he thought again of how...delay... was indeed sometimes a good thing."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The next morning Alan did indeed feel better, though he remained very pale and was still running a low fever. As it was the holiday Onaha was setting up a Buffee style brunch that they all could enjoy as they came around. The main meal to be served later in the early evening.

Gordon had been up early, gone for a swim and now was enjoying the many items offered as he readied himself to head to the lounge and watch the Thanksgiving day parade. Alan did a quick shower then dressed in comfortable, but loose fitting clothes, towards the dressier side as grandma always said it was a way of honoring the day. Brains and Fermat were at the table.

"Where is everyone?"

"S-Scott is out f-for a run, Gordon is in the lounge watching a parade, P-Parker j-just took Lady Penelope s-some tea and the rest are still s-sleeping. They h-had a late n-night w-wa-watching over you."

Alan didn't say anything just gazed downward.

Brains placed some acetaminophen and another pill by Alan.

"You n-need to take these t-to s-stay on top of the in-inf-infection and control the fever."

"Thanks Brains."

Suddenly Onaha was there placing a glass of juice before him.

"What can I get you this morning?"

"I'll just eat a roll, thanks."

He could feel her look of concern and disapproval of his lack of appetite, but she did not voice it; which, he was grateful for. Just as Alan finished his small breakfast he saw Scott and Gordon heading toward the kitchen. He quickly started toward his room not wanting anymore scrutinizing or unwanted questions of his behavior.

''Hey where are you going sprout?" asked Scott.

"I'm just going to my room to rest," he replied not stopping.

"I h-hope you f-f-feel better soon."said Fermat.

"Thanks Fermat." Alan kept his gaze downward.

"Awe you're just going to hide out." laughed Gordon. "Ow!" Scott cuffed the back of his head.

"Leave him alone Gordon. This is his day of reprive, before he has to answer to dad for his behavior at school." said Virgil as he walked in on the end of the conversation and immediatly headed for the coffee.

Gordon and Scott laughed. Alan felt his ears getting red, but didn't feel up to exchanging insults, his hands were fists as he continued to walk away. He lay on his bed and was asleep before he had time to stew more. He did not awaken again until Scott was shaking him and telling him it was time to come down and join the family for dinner.

"I'm not very hungry."

"Come on Allie, promise the guys and I will lay off for the rest of the day."

Alan rubbed his eyes. ''That will be a first'' he thought. To his surprize his brothers kept their word and the rest of the day was quite enjoyable. They even

played a game of Star Wars Monopoly with he, Fermat and Tin Tin. It was more like old times; except for the fact, that this time Alan won, much to everyone's surprize. They had visited with John on the vid phone and Alan felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. What he did not know was that grandma had threatened his father and brothers with no cookies or apple pies, for the remainder of her extended stay on the island if they did not behave for the duration of Alans' weekend.

Oh the power of food over the Tracy family!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Alan recuperated and enjoyed the rest of the weekend. Grandma fussed and kept after him about eating more and taking his medicine on time. He visited with

grandma and Kyrano telling them of his new friendship with Mr. Winters. How they met through a punishment, He gave grandma a sheepish smile, but now they were good friends. How Mr Winters too experimented with plants. That he was trying to develope stronger more durable plants. That he had been taking care of the school grounds for over thirty years.

"Your friend sounds very committed.''

"Oh he is and he really enjoys his work,... but he gets kinda frustratred with some of the kids and faculty as well; when, they show so little concern for the land

and people around them. I wish you could meet him. I bet you would really hit it off."

"Yes, I believe you are right. I should like a chance to do so." answered Kyrano.

Grandma smiled her agreement.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

All good things must come to an end. Unfortunatlly for Alan that also meant the 'delay' of the inevitable. He was packed and ready as Brains would be flying he and Fermat back and they would be leaving right after lunch. Lunch was almost over and Alan thought maybe his dad had decided to let it go as he had not said anything more.

"Alan I would like a word with you. Please be in my office in five minutes. Bring your bag there and Gordon will take it to the plane, while we talk."

Alan rolled his eyes as he thought, 'man no such luck, dad never forgets anything.'

"Sure thing dad." smirked Gordon.

Alan started to say something to Gordon, but was cut off by his father's, "Don't even start Alan."

Shrugging he went and retrieved his bag. Returning he dropped it on Gordon's foot. "Oh so s-o-r-r-y!"

Before Gordon could recipicate, he heard his fathers command from the office, "Alan now."

Gordon started to giggle as he pick up Alan's bag and headed for the jet. His dad could deal with Alan now and he would make plans for another time. Paybacks

were so much fun.

Alan stuck his tongue out at Gordon just before entering the office. As he sat in his fathers' office, Jeff made it perfectly clear that if Alan ever left the campus without permission again he would indeed hire a 'babysitter'. That he expected Alan to focus and start showing some maturity.

"You wouldn't know maturity if it bit you in the..."

Alan didn't finish the sentence as Grandma came in to let him know Brains had the plane ready to go. This was a good thing as she had probablly stopped yet another astronomical battle from ensueing.

"Do you understand Alan?"

"Yes sir."

"Then get to the plane now. You already have them behind schedual."

"That's not m-y fault!" Alan retorted as he headed for the door.

Alan walked past grandma. She put reassurring arms around him. As she gave Jeff the 'let it be' look. Jeff just sighed knowing better than to continue in a

battle he would never win.

"It will be okay Alan. Just remember the good weekend and try to do your best." Grandma encouraged.

"Okay grandma, and thank you. I'm not sure how you did it, but thank you. This weekend had meant a lot to me."

Grandma just gave him a hug and smile.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*SJ*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Arriving in the hanger Alan was surprised to see Kyrano with a small bag about to board.

"You're coming too?"

"Yes Mr. Alan. I suggested to your father that since Mr Brains would be traveling alone and that he needed to stop by one of the warehouses too pick up

some things for the 'family business', I would accompany him and pick up a few supplies for Onaha. I also hoped that I might meet your friend Mr. Winters."

Alan broke out into a broad grin. "That would be fantastic!"

Kyrano smiled at Alans enthusiasm. He kissed his wife and daughter before entering the plane.

Alan gave hugs all around and put up with the hair ruffling. Then quickly boarded. He was so excited that Kyrano and Mr Winters would get to meet. He took

out his cell and called the garden center; where, he knew Mr Winters would be working. Mr Winters had no family, so his weekends were usually spent looking for ways to better certain plants. After several rings Mr Winters answered. Alan told him that Kyrano was accompaning him and was looking forward to meeting him. Mr Winters recipicated his excitement saying he would also like to meet a fellow horticulturist. Especially one who so obviously had such a profound impact on such a young man and helped him appreciate such work.

On arrival Brains rented a SUV and they all headed to the campus.

"Now Alan you m-must remember to f-finish the antibiotic s-so you do not h-have a s-set back."

"I'll remember."

The boys showed Kyrano their dorm room, then Alan took Kyrano over to meet Mr Winters. They would meet up with Brains and Fermat for supper before Brains and Kyrano would have to leave for New York City.

Kyrano bowed as Alan introduced him to his friend. He took a small Juniper Bonsai plant from his bag and presented it to Mr Winters.

"I and Alans' family appreciate your friendship to him. We know how much your friendship has ment to him."

"Well it means a lot to me as well. We didn't start off on very good terms, but his understanding of what I was doing and willingness to work soon changed

my attitude. Right Alan?"

"Right."

The three talked about several ideas and actually lost themselves in conversation until Brains and Fermat showed up reminding them they were to meet for supper and then Brains and Kyrano would have to leave.

"Would you do us the honor of joining us?"

"Yes p-pl-please do."

"Don't mind if I do," laughed Mr Winters.

"Great!" the smile on Alan's face said it all.

They headed for the rental Brains had secured at the airport then on to a well known steak house. Little did they know that they had been watched during their entire visit with Mr Winters.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan, Fermat and Mr Winters had been dropped back off after a delicious meal and visit. As they waved goodby to Brains and Kyrano, Mr Winters again thanked

the boys for a grand meal and visit.

"It has been a long time since I have enjoyed myself so much. Thank you."

"Yeah it was a lot of fun. See you saturday, Mr Winters?"

"I'll be looking forward to your visit. Goodnight boys." Mr Winters headed toward his car.

"Night Mr Winters."

As Brains and Kyrano flew to New York, Brains said, "I th-think we have g-gotten our b-boys off to a g-good s-st-start this s-semester."

"Yes Mr. Brains, I believe our plan was successful."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The following saturday morning Alan had plans to go over to the garden center after breakfast with Toby and Fermat.

"I don't see what you like about working over there. Sounds pretty boring to me," said Toby.

"Not at all. Mr Winters and I visit and talk about a good many things. It is people like him that may find a way to grow crops in otherwise desolute countries."

"A good many things? Whoa dude, what kind of language is that? Your brain's getting bizarre."

"Ha ha. Hey you'd be surprized what his generation can teach you. You should come with me some time."

"That's okay, think I'll just stick with with my own generation. Sides Fermat and I are going to study for that upcoming science test this week. If anything you

should be studing with us."

"Y-Yeah Alan, w-why don't you come with us this time?"

"May be I'll join you guys after lunch."

"O-Okay."

"Suit yourself. Fermat and I are gonna ace this test. Right Fermat?"

"R-Right."

"I only need to pass. Grades are just letters on paper. They don't always refect what someone really knows.''

Toby and Fermat just shrugged, "later man". The three touched fists and went their separate ways.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Mr Winters was beside himself. He had come out to get in his car and head over to the campus for his usual experimenting and weekly visit with Alan. He had no children of his own. His wife had died of complications after what was suppose to be a simple surgery. He never really recovered from the lose of his beloved wife. They had not been blessed with children and in fact had talked about adopting, before her untimely death. Like Alan's father he became somewhat of a reccluse and lost himself in his work. Alan seemed to understand and more importantly he seemed to enjoy his company and he certainly enjoyed Alans. Now he found all four car tires flat. They very obviously had been sliced. He called the police and made out a report then had a tow truck come to get he and his car so new tires could be put on.

Mr Winters had no way of contacting Alan. This was one of the few times he wished he owned a cell phone, though for the most part he considered them a nuisance. He just hoped the boy would wait for him. Mr Winters had picked up from what Alan had said, that he and his father didn't get along most of the time and that his brothers teased him a lot. But there was no denying Alan loved his family whole heartedly. He found Alan to be an intelligent, caring, fun person to be around, he liked to think that if he and his wife had had the opportunity, their son or daughter would have been like Alan.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Arriving at the garden shop Alan saw the side door ajar. While this seemed a bit unusual he figured Mr Winters must have been running a little late and just didn't get things opened up properly yet. The center was dark except for a few blue lights for the plants. It was not like Mr Winters to be late. "Mr Winters are you here?" Not receiving an answer Alan began to feel uneasy. He headed for the back room where he and his friend did most of his experimenting, while they visited. Mr Winters was elderly and Alan began to imagine all sorts of things that might have happened...He was ill, he had fallen, he...Alan stopped in his tracks when he walked into the back room and saw tables tipped over and plants thrown all over. Then he saw the plant Kyrano had given Mr Winters; when, he bent down to see if he could save it, he heard a noise. Looking up he called, "that you Mr Wint..." Alan didn't get to finish his sentance before he felt a horrible sharp pain to his head, causing him to fall to his knees. He glanced up to see two figures with ski masks, one holding a large board. Just before the second blow he heard one say, "that'll teach him to disrespect his betters."

He was almost certain he reconized that voice. Then there was nothing but blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

It was almost one pm before Mr Winters was able to get everything taken care of. He was heartsick to think that he had missed his weekly visit with Alan, but

it had been unusual circumstances and he knew Alan would understand. As he headed for the center, he took a deep breath then quickened his step as he saw that the side door was ajar. Alan would never be so irresponsible.

Fermat and Toby came walking up. 'H-Hey Mr W-Winters. Have you s-s-seen Alan? He was s-s-supose to meet us for l-l-lunch."

"No I only just arrived. I had some trouble with my car and..." he stopped mid sentance as he stepped into the shop and took in the destruction. "Boys stay there and call the police."

Toby immediatly took out his cell and did as he was asked.

"W-Wh-where is A-Alan?" Fermat's voice giving away the enormous worry that was encompassing his thoughts.

Again Mr Winters told the boys to stay put. He stepped further into the room. "Alan! Alan! Are you here?"

He stood still listening as he took in the enormous ruin of his shop. Then he thought he heard a small moan.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan slowly began to open his eyes. The smell of fertilizer and chemicals making him feel very nauseated. He head throbbed as if would explode if he moved to fast. His eyes seeming to go in and out of focus. He couldn't help but let a groan escape as he tried without success to sit up. Suddenly he heard voices, and yes they were calling his name. ''I'm h-here," he croaked out. Again he tried to sit up to no avail. He only succeeded in making himself more nauseated to the point he did vomit and then the pain in his head exploded and he felt himself being pulled back into the welcomed blackness of unconsciousness.

"Alan!" called Mr Winters as he quickly made his way over to where Alan lay. "Oh boy,... what's happened to you?" Mr Winters knew he would not be recieving an answer, as Alan had again passed out.

Having called the police as directed the boys started inside. "Mr Winters," called Toby.

"D-Did you f-find him?" asked Fermat.

"Call for an ambulance now!"

The boys looked at each other with wide frightened eyes. Toby did as he was told then the two boys entered even as they heard sirens in the distance. Making their way back to where Mr Winters was doing what he could to ensure that Alans airway remained open. He also tried to stem the blood flowing from the head laceration. He used some paper towels from a roll he kept in the center to wipe away as much vomit as possible without moving the boy to much as he wasn't sure what other injuries he might have sustained.

"What happened?"

"Is A-Al-Alan O-Okay?"

"I'm not sure boys. He needs to be taken to a hospital for treatment as soon as possible. Stay with him while I call Mr Lukehart." Seeing the questioning look

of the boys he added, "He'll need to get a hold of Alans' family for permission to treat."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The police arrived and quickly roped off the crime scene. Then made Mr Winters, Fermat and Toby go outside while paramedics took charge of the young boy. Mr Lukehart arrived just as the paramedics loaded the stretcher into the waiting ambulance. Fermat and Toby tried to climb aboard to accompany their friend only to be told that they could not.

"B-But h-he is our f-fr-friend."

"I'm sorry, but only an adult family member would be allowed to come. Now please get back we need to get going."

Mr Winters came over and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "I have to deal with the police, but then I'll be going over to the hospital. If Mr Lukehart

will okay your going along. I'll take you then. He is calling Alan's father now and will be coming over after contact is made."

Fermat and Toby had to watch helplessly as the ambulance took off down the road and their friend was taken away, not knowing if or when they would

see Alan again.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

After Alan had been transfered to the hospital, the police began their investigation in earnest.

"Any idea why anyone would want to break into a garden center? What was the boy doing in here?"

"His name is Alan and he comes by and visits with me every saturday morning. I was late arriving because of my car being vandalized this morning. When

I arrived I found the door was ajar and Alan unconscious on the floor in the back."

"How is it that he was able to get in here on his own?"

"Maybe he saw the door open as I did when I arrived. Probably came in to see if I was here."

"Wouldn't he have known your car was not here?"

"Not if he came from the direction of the dining hall as I park on the other side...I hope you are not suggesting that Alan had anything to do with this. As

there is absolutly no way that would be possible!"

Fermat had been listening to the conversation and immediatly came to Alan's defence. "Al-Alan likes to c-come and vi-visit with Mr W-Wi-Winters. He came over after b-b-br-breakfast w-with us."

"Still, it is more than a little unusual that a boy that young would show such a keen interest in plants and an older adult unless..."

Mr Lukehart walked up at that moment and caught the last part of the officer's insinuation that there was more to this then just Alan coming upon vandals out to spoil the campus shop.

"Officer! Unless you have proof of something other than a random act of vandalism, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself! Because if any of this is leaked out as anything other than vandals being caught in the act, you will have to explain how and why to his father, Jefferson Tracy. I think Mr Tracy's lawyers would have a field day with the incompetence of your investigation. Mr Winters has been working here for over thirty years and his work has always been exceptional. Alan Tracy did not evan know him until he was assigned to help him for discipline reasons.''

"It does not matter to me what his fathers' name is."

Mr Winters was becoming irritated. "Sir are you suggesting that Alan injured himself?" None saw a another officer walk over.

"Drop it Swartzman. I know you have a vivid imagination, and like to use people to advance yourself, but don't you dare bring this department under anymore criticizem or you'll find yourself not only out of a job here, but I'll make sure you never work in another police department in this state!"

Swirling around Swartman saw his commander.

"Now get out of here. You are officially off this case."

"Yes sir." growled officer Swartzman as he turned and walked off red faced.

Captain Murray turned back to Mr Lukehart and Mr Winters. "I am sorry for dumb ass. He's my problem child."

"I can definately identify with that." smiled Mr Lukehart. "I have a few of my own." He made a sweepng gesture.

Captain Murray gave a small smile as he nodded. "I really do think we are dealing with a random act here, and as our only witness is at the hospital now, I think I will head over and see if he has regained consciousness yet."

"Mr Lukehart, I would like to take Fermat and Toby with me and go and check on Alan. Were you able to get a hold of his family?"

"I talked with a John Tracy, an older brother. It appears the rest of the family are out of the country and will be inaccessible for the next forty eight hours minimum. This brother is also not able to come at this time. It seems a little strange that a family that large does not have the capabilities to have at least one family member available for emergencies. He said he would try and have a family friend come as soon as possible. Called him Uncle Jack, though he is not a blood relative. He also asked that Mr Hackenbacker be allowed to go to the hospital if he wanted to. Since Mr Hackenbacker also put John Tracy on the list to make desicions in his absence, I do give you permission take him, but Mr. Curry will have to remain on campus."

"But, but he's my friend too!"

"I understand that, but without specific parental permission there is nothing I can do. I am sure Mr Hackenbacker will keep you informed. Mr Winters I would ask that you represent the school in this matter and keep me informed on Mr Tracy's condition."

"Certainly Mr. Lukehart."

As they left, Toby went back to the dorm with head hung, filled with worry and disappointment. Fortunetly, Fermat had promised to call once they knew how Alan was doing.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan began waking up in the ambulance, much to the discomfort of his head and his very nauseated stomach. An IV had been started, and the bleeding controlled with a large bulky dressing. They opted not to give any pain medicines until after a CT scan could be done and his neurological status could be determined.

Luckily for all concerned they carried emisis bags as standard equipment.

"I-I'm s-sorry." croaked Alan. He was becoming more coherent by the minute, and right now he could not remember a time when he felt more miserable or

embarressed.

"Don't sweat it kid. Lossing your cookies is not unusual with head injuries. They'll be able to give you something to calm your stomach at the hospital, then once they get a CT of your head, they'll determine the best pain medicine for your headache. Just hang in there, we will be there in just a few more minutes."

Alan wanted to thank him for the information, but instead found himself making full use of the barf bags. Once they arrived Alan was quickly taken to an exam room. He was given an IV push antiemetic and then taken to the CT room. John had already contacted the hospital and given permission to treat.

The CT was read, Dr Sherman came in with a nurse by his side. "Go ahead Christy."

Alan watched with trepidation as he spied the size if the needle she held, but them much to his relief she stuck it into a port of the IV. Dr Sherman saw how Alan watched what the nurse was going to do with the needle and smiled.

"Relax Alan, I'm just giving you some pain medicine. Luckily the CT showed no bleeding, but you do have a grade two concussion. As I explained to your brother John. You will have sever headaches on and off over the next few weeks, but they should become less frequent with each passing day if you take it easy. I do want to keep you here for obsevation for a day or two though. Unfortunately you will also most probally have nausea and vomiting when you get the headaches. We will see how things go, then you can be moved back to the school infirmary. I will write some prescriptions to help with the pain, nausea and vomiting."

Only about half of what Dr Sherman was saying was even heard. Alan's words were still a little slurred and he still was somewhat confused. "J-John...h-here?" He glanced about the room.

"Ah no. Sorry Alan I just talked to him on a vid-phone. I am told that your family is in an in accessable area, but he would get word to them."

Alan tried to hide his disappointment, but his eyes gave him away. Dr Sherman could not help, but see it. He just shook his head. Money really could not buy everything.

"He did say your Uncle Jack would be coming to check on you."

Alan just lay back and closed his eyes, a single tear sliding down the side of his face.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Mr Winters arrived with Fermat. The hospital staff was reluctant to give out any information. Luckily Dr Sherman came out and saw them. He took them to a

conference room; where, he was able to connect them to John. For all intent and purposes John appeared to be in an office.

"Fermat make sure Alan understands I will let dad and the others know as soon as possible. I have already talked with Uncle Jack and he will come and stay with him until he is released from the hospital and able to return to school. The doctor has assured me that he will make a full recovery, though he will have to take it very easy for several weeks.''

"O-Okay J-John."

"Mr Winters, Kyrano told me what a friend you have been to Alan. I want to personally thank you."

"Your brother has opened my eyes to a new look on life also. He is a remarkable young man ."

John broke into a full smile, "that he is!... Would you also pass onto the headmaster that my father will expect a full report on what happened; when, he returns."

"I would be most happy to."

"Thank you. Fermat take care of yourself. Tell Alan I will talk to him when he is a little more awake. If there is any change contact me immediatly."

"S-Sure J-John I w-will."

John then signed off. Finally Dr Sherman returned and Mr. Winters and Fermat were permitted to see Alan. Alan tried to hold a conversation with them, but

between the concusion and medications everything was pretty unitelligible.

"Come on Fermat we had better be heading back. We will check back when he is a little more awake."

"P-Pl-Please someone s-sh-should be with h-him. At least until Uncle J-Jack gets here."

"Now you are not accomplishing anything watching him sleep. He really doesn't evan know you are here. He'll be more coherent after a nights rest, and you

do not want to make yourself sick." said Dr Sherman. "I have already told the police that they would not be able to talk with Alan before tomorrow at the

earliest."

''That is right Fermat. You also have tests this week."

"B-But if he w-w-wa-wakes up and no one is h-here..."

"I understand your concern, but Dr Sherman has assured us he will rest and his 'uncle' will be here sometime tonight."

With reluctance Fermat left his friend.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan awoke with a start. Where was he? The room was strange and the constant beeps and and soft calls over the speakers were unsettling, His head ached

and he felt very nauseated. He shut his eyes and tried to calm down as he thought about where he was and why. Slowly he worked out that he was in a hospital. Obviously he must have hit his head or it would not be hurting so bad. Suddenly he jumped, a loud crash sounding when someone dropped a metal tray in the hall. He heard angry voices telling someone to be more careful and quiet. As he fought to controll his breathing he remembered the two ski masked figures as they stood over him. Then,... he remember how broken Mr Winters garden center was. "This will teach him to disrespect his betters" he had heard that voice before, but where? He felt fear then remembered nothing but pain until waking up now. He looked around for anything or anyone that was familiar,...for his family, but there was nothing...no one. He was alone. He tried to ignor his fear and lonliness. His family was just busy he told himself, they had lives to save, and he had told them enough times that he could take care of himself. He wasn't a baby! Tears began to fall. He told himself that he was being ridiculous, he was to big to cry, but no matter how hard he tried to rationalize his being alone, he could not slow the flow of tears.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**Of course don't own them, but fun to use the imagination with. On a different computer, so hope converts over the same. If not will have to fix when I get my lap back from the shop. **

**Hope you all had a happy May Day! We had snow – totally ruining my garden plans. Oh well things can only get better. ****J**

**On to the story**.

Alan opened his eyes slowly as the bright light was quiet irritating. He felt more awake, and though he had a dull ache in his head, for the first time did not feel like he would be emptying his stomach the wrong way. Glancing about the room he soon remembered where he was. He remembered Mr Winters garden center and how broken it had been, then the sudden pain in his head. Mr. Winters! Had he been injured? Alan did not remember seeing him anywhere. He had to find out. Quickly he sat up throwing his feet over the side. Big mistake as a sharp pain suddenly shot through his head and nausea made him very happy he had not eaten in a while. His eyes were going in and out of focus and for a moment he thought he would fall over and pass out. Someone grabbed his shoulders.

"Whoa Alan, Take it easy. Where you trying to go in such a hurry. Slow down and get your bearings. Good thing I was here to catch you." Alan felt his face being wiped with a cool cloth. His head stopped spinning and he once again risked opening

his eyes and looked to see who had kept him from falling on his face.

"Uncle Jack? Aunt MJ?" A small smile forming.

"That would be correct. You know it would be nice just to visit once in a while without you being hurt."

"I-I'm sorry. The smile left a lot quicker than it had appeared.

"Oh Jack quit," admonished Aunt MJ. "Now Alan, it is going to be okay. We are always happy to see you."

Alan glanced up, again the smile tried to return. He had not seen his 'aunt and uncle' since he had 'borrowed' the family jet and flown it into his then unknown uncle's airport. Uncle Jack and Aunt MJ (Mary Jean) had been very close to his parents since before he had been born. Aunt MJ, like grandma was one of the few people who could take on his father and win. John had told him it was because she and his mother had been best friends. When his mother had died his father had withdrawn into himself and now was still trying to make amends for letting friendships fall to the wayside. The rekindle with Jack and Mary Jean had been good for Jeff as well as the rest of the family. Now when they would come to the island for a visit the whole atmosphere would brighten. Aunt MJ would never pry or force, but if one of the brothers ever wanted to talk about their mother she would always listen and reassure. Though Alan really like her, especially her soft sugar cookies, he still didn't feel completely comfortable asking questions about someone he barely remembered.

"Alan, where were you trying to get to in such a hurry." Aunt MJ asked quietly.

Alan again glanced about, "I need to know if Mr Winters is okay. They ruined his garden center! I need to know if they hurt him." Alan's voice betrayed the panic he was starting to experience again.

This time it was Uncle Jack who intervened. "He is fine Alan. I talked to him this morning when he called to check on you. Between him and John, I pretty well have the picture of what happened. He wanted to come over, but they told him only family can visit the pediatric ward. So he said to tell you he will stop by the dorm when you come back. What about you? Do you remember what happened?"

Before Alan could answer aunt MJ spoke up. "Now this conversation can just wait for a little while. Alan you now know Mr Winters is unharmed, so I want you back in that bed and covered." With that she pushed him back into the pillows and then raised the head of the bed. "There now you rest and I'll see if you are allowed to have any breakfast yet." She reached over and pushed the call button.

A male nurse came in, "May I help you?" He smiled at MJ, the two of them had very quickly come to an understanding about who would be allowed in Alan's room last night.

"Alan is still nauseated, would you bring his prescribed medicine and then contact the physician and let him know that he is fully awake. Then check to see if a diet has been ordered.

"I'd be happy to.'' He quickly checked Alans vital signs and then asked after seeing Alan wince when the pen light had been shown in his eyes, "How about a light pain med also?'' seeing that Alan was going to deny needed anything, he quickly added, "just something light, it will not make you sleepy... It is a lot easier to stay on top of pain then to play catch up once pain takes hold."

Alan glanced at Aunt MJ who gave him a reassuring smile, "I think that would be a good idea. Don't you Alan?"

Alan gave the affirmative with a nod, but was then sorry as a sharp twinge shot through his head. "Y-Yes that would be good."

It was not long after the medicine had been brought in that Dr Sherman appeared. "Well Mr Tracy you look much better this morning. How is your head and stomach feeling?"

"It's better." Alan then settled back for another neuro check he knew would be forthcoming.

After finishing Dr Sherman asked, ''the police would like to talk to you if you feel up to it. I told them it would have to be after breakfast at the earliest. Don't fret if you are not able to immediately remember everything. With head injuries sometimes it takes time. Don't try to force yourself or you are liable to start the headache again."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Now I will have them bring you some breakfast, though I warn you it is just going to be clear liquids for now. If you handle that okay we will see about getting something a little more substantial for lunch."

Alan frowned obviously not impressed. This made the adults in the room to smile.

"Don't worry Alan the day will get better. I will be back to check on you this afternoon."

"What are your thoughts on dismissal Dr Sherman?" asked uncle Jack.

"A lot will depend on how he is feeling after his interview with the police and whether or not you will be taking him to the school infirmary or his own dorm room.

"Dorm room!"

"I don't know Alan if that would be in your best interest," said aunt MJ.

This definitely brought on a frown.

"Well the earliest would be early evening and actually I would prefer that he stay right here until tomorrow."

Uncle Jack quickly cut in. "Alan I agree with Dr Sherman. Stay here tonight and then we can get you settled back in your own room tomorrow." At Alans continued frown, Jack added, "it's either that or the school infirmary tonight."

It did not take Alan long to decide to stay at the hospital. All the boys knew once the PA got a hold of you getting dismissed back to the dorm was like pulling teeth as several boys who had come down with relatively mild ailments could attest too. A concussion! Alan would be stuck there until Christmas vacation!

"I'll stay here as long as I get to go back to my own room tomorrow."

"Agreed. Plus it will give us time to make sure you are able to eat and keep everything where it should be. Okay, I will place the orders on your chart, to increase your diet as tolerated."

Mark his RN for the day brought in the tray of clear liquids Alan looked at it in dismay. Everyone laughed.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A* *J*

It was mid morning when the police arrived. Alan felt a little apprehensive. "Uncle Jack and Aunt MJ you guys are going to get to stay? Right?"

"If they want to talk with you then they will have to allow it."

This made Alan feel a lot better. So when Captain Murray came in Uncle Jack put the head of the bed up, so Alan would be able to see everyone better.

"Good morning Alan. My name is Captain Murray, I am in charge of the investigation of what happened at the campus garden center. You look like you feel a lot better than you did yesterday."

"Yes sir I do. This is my Uncle Jack and Aunt Mary Jean."

"Glad to meet you." He shook hands with them both. "Now Alan I just want you to relax. I just need to finish my report by getting your side of everything, ok?"

Alan nodded.

"Lets start with the beginning of your day."

Alan pushed himself into the pillows as he began, "Well the guys and I went to breakfast. Then I headed to the center like I've been doing for the last two months. Mr winters and I usually talk about how things went over the week, as we check his plants. He and my dad's friend Kyrano met when we came back from Thanksgiving vacation, they both like working with plants and are teaching me the basics. When I arrived I saw the side door was open; which, was unusual in that we usually come and go through the back. I just figured Mr Winters used this door for some reason. I went in and called his name, didn't get and answer, I heard a noise from the back area, so I headed that way. The only lights were the blue lights for the plants. That is when I started to see the damage, tables and plants had been turned over. I was afraid Mr Winters was sick or was hurt somehow. Then I saw the plant that Kyrano had just given him. I bent down to pick it up and heard another noise. I started to call Mr Winters' name, when something hit me in the back of my head. I know I fell forward onto my knees. I looked up and saw two people in ski masks. One of them said something about disrespect and teach his betters, I can't remember exactly. Then they must have hit me again cuz I felt another sharp pain... and then just nothing."

"Was there anything familiar with them?"

"Well I've been thinking and the...voice...I'm not sure it,... it seemed like I've heard it before,...but I-I just can't remember for sure."

It was obvious that Alan was stressing over his lack of memory.

"That is alright Alan. If you should remember or even think you remember, I want you to call me." Captain Murray handed his card to Alan.

"Under NO circumstances are you to try and confront anyone on your own. Understood?"

"Yes sir, but why was Mr Winters late? I mean it was a good thing or they may have hurt him too."

"Well that is the other thing we are checking. We think that this was just a random act of vandalism right now, but it is a little suspicious, that someone would slice all four of his tires on this particular day, then vandalize his shop."

"But why would anyone want to hurt Mr Winters? He's a great guy. He'd never do anything to hurt anyone," said Alan.

"Who knows why some people do the things they do. We are just grateful neither of you were hurt worse." said Aunt MJ as she moved over closer to Alan and pushed the hair off his forehead.

"Okay I think that pretty well wraps things up for now. Again Alan if you remember anything else...call. Nice meeting you folks." He again shook hands with everyone including Alan as he left.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Now that they were alone Alan was able to ask about his father and brothers. Apparently they were still working an ongoing mission. A stalled tropical system continued to dump heavy amounts of rain causing more and more landslides.

"Everybody is okay though, right?"

"As far as I know, Alan. Believe me if there was anyway they could have come they would have. Your aunt and I are pleased that they asked us to stand in for them. Though it would be nice to get together just for fun and not injuries."

"I agree with you there Uncle Jack." Alan yawned.

"Jack I think we should let Alan rest a bit. We can go and give John an update. I don't think Jeff is going to be very happy, with the PD's conclusions.''

"I agree. John and I have our work cut out to keep Jeff and the boys from wanting to come and find the vandals themselves. Who ever did this, really doesn't know how lucky they are that their identities are unknown." He glanced back at Alan when he didn't get any more input for his comments. Smiling he looked over at Mary Jean. Alan was sound asleep.

"I think this is our cue to get while the getting is good." They slipped from the room. MJ made sure staff had phone numbers, should there be any change.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*

"Your sure he will be alright, Jack." Jeff asked during a much needed break at the rescue scene.

"Yes Jeff. Dr Sherman expects a full recovery. Dr Sherman did recommend; however, that Alan be excused from gym and other strenuous activity until after Christmas vacation. He should be pretty well done with headaches by then, but he just said no sense pushing and risking a setback."

"I agree with that. AndAlan? How is he coping with our not being there?"

"Well you know I'd be lying if I said he was fine with it, but he is coping alright and of course he is worried about all of you. Mary Jean is talking with Ruth and your mom has been able to talk with him on the cell, but I think they will both be happier once we are able to get him on the vid phone once we are able to take him back to the dorm tomorrow."

"I cannot thank you enough for going over to be with him."

"You know it's not a problem Jeff. We love seeing the boys anytime, but like I told Alan we really should get together just for fun sometime."

"You got it Jack. Well I'd better get back to work. We are hoping to wrap things up by this evening and then head back."

"Alan will be glad to hear that Jeff. Did you think anymore about hiring a private investigator? I must say I trust Captain Murray to do his best, but the circumstances do concern me. Everything just seems a little to coincidental."

"I totally agree with you. I'm going to contact Jim Malsom and have him get one of his people going on it."

"Sounds like a plan Jeff. Stay in touch."

"I will, and again, Jack tell Mary Jean thank you for standing in for me."

"Anytime Jeff. Later."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Uncle Jack and Aunt MJ took Alan back to the dorm, the following afternoon. Picking up the prescriptions and verbalizing understanding of the dismissal instructions from Dr Sherman. The PA at the school should take the sutures in Alan's head out in five days. Dr Sherman told them to have the PA call him if there were any problems. Alan was instructed to rest as much as much as possible in his room the rest of the week then could start back to class the following week. His teachers would be sending 'home work' that he would be expected to work on. The quiet "whoopee" from Alan over this prospect caused a lot of laughter.

After hugs were exchanged and Alan assured Aunt MJ and Uncle Jack several times that he understood his restrictions and how he was to take his medicines, Uncle Jack and Aunt MJ left to head back home.

Alan finally found himself on his own in his dorm room. His friends were still in afternoon classes. Now may be he would have time to think things through and come to terms over everything that had happened this week. He was so grateful that Mr Winters had not been physically hurt. He found himself day dreaming. He again thought about the voice and the words he had heard. He was sure he knew that voice. He thought about his family. He berated himself for feeling scared and alone. He kept telling his mind that his family was doing important work and even though they could not be with him, they had made sure someone came as soon as possible. He was grateful for his extended family, but he really wanted to see his dad and brothers so he would know they were safe.

Towards evening he talked with John and his grandmother. Actually being able to see each other, though not perfect helped all to feel more at ease. Both assured him that his father would contact him as soon as possible on his return.

"Grandma, I'm fine. Dad and the guys will be exhausted. Please tell them to rest first."

''I will try Alan, but I think they will need to actually see you for themselves before they will truly be able to rest."

Alan sighed. He knew his grandmother was right, and actually that made him feel good. "Well grandma I'll be right here."

He too would feel better once he too could see that his dad and brothers were back home safe on their island.

As Alan lay down to rest he once again found himself thinking about the voice and words he had heard..."this will teach him to disrespect his betters."

He knew that voice and those words..."disrespect his betters"..."his betters"..."his". His throat seemed to close and he felt himself start to hyperventilate, as suddenly realized they had been talking about him! This had been a planned attack! The ramifications left him scared and worried. He had to place that voice!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The next day after Fermat had left for classes, there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in," Alan called.

Alan's face broke out into a large grin as he saw who had come with his breakfast tray. "Mr Winters!"

Mr Winters smiled back. "I volunteered to deliver this since I was coming over to check on you anyway. How's the head today"

"It's a lot better. I wanted to go over to the mess hall, but they won't let me go out of my room for a couple more days."

"Just as well. I know the police are saying that it was just a coincident that all my tires were sliced on the same day as the center was vandalized, but it still makes me feel a little nervous about the whole thing. I just do not understand why...Why would anyone want to ruin my shop?"

"I'm sorry Mr Winters."

"Why should you be sorry, you had nothing to do with this, of that I am absolutely positive," Mr Winters said with conviction.

"Well maybe not intentionally."

Mr Winters frowned, "what do you mean Alan?"

Alan sighed, "Well I was trying to sort things out in my head last night and I...I thought more about the words I heard before they hit me the second time." Alan hung his head.

"Alan, what are you saying?"

"Well I think it may have been a planned attack. Some of the guys trying to get back at me."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's the words they said. I remembered them last night... Teach him to respect his betters. His betters. I know I've heard that voice and those words before...They said his... His... Don't you see? I know I can't prove it, but there are some boys here who have been trying to bully my friends and I. We had confronted them just before Thanksgiving vacation and the leader said he would make me pay, but...but I never thought that...that they might do something like...like this."

"Now Alan do not read more into this then is really there... As you say you have no absolute proof. It would be wrong to accuse anyone falsely. Also you know that I run my shop and yard work pretty straight and narrow, right?"

"Yes sir, but..."

"No buts. Some of the boys do not like it when I get after them, especially when they are ordered to help me as a punishment. You were an exception." He smiled at Alan.

Alan smiled back remembering their first encounter. It took a lot to prove himself, but it had paid off as now they had a strong friendship.

"They could have and most likely were; trying to get back at me and you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, hmmmmm!"

"Yeah,... I guess that's possible. But the voice was so familiar, and what he said." Alan continued to ponder this new way of looking at the situation, but he was still filled with doubts that it had not been aimed at him.

"Maybe. But as you said before, there is no proof. So let it go. No sense looking for more trouble. Besides I doubt we'll be having anymore trouble. Now, if we are straight on that, I have a question I was going to ask you about this before all this happened."

Alan looked up wondering what he could be referring to.

"I found an article in one of the local papers and the timing certainly fit." Mr Winters pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"A young girl, it seems was saved from drowning in an old well by an unknown youth. This unknown boy went down the well after her and held her out of the water until help arrived. Then the boy vanished shortly after they had been pulled up to safety. One of the girl's brothers said the boy said his first name was Alan same as his own and that he had blond hair and blue eyes and was about twelve to thirteen years of age. They do not know why he took off, but the girls parents hope that the young man sees this article and knows how grateful they are." He folded the paper and put it back in his pocket; watching Alans' reaction as he did so.

Despite Alan's pallor Mr Winters could see his cheeks getting red.

"So you want to tell me why you didn't want anyone to know you were willing to endanger yourself to save a life?"

"Ah, well ah...it wasn't... ah," Alan was flustered and whether or not it was the head injury that kept him from being able to come back quickly with a believable alibi he didn't know, but somehow the way Mr Winters folded his arms let him know he would be able to see right through him anyway.

"None of the other boys or your family know, do they?"

Alan shook his head.

"Why Alan? I saw you that night you came back all bedraggled, know where you hid the bike. I am sure your family would have been very proud of you. I..."

"No!... No you don't understand. P-l-e-a-s-e do not say anything."

Mr Winters arched an eyebrow indicating he wanted a better explanation.

"I wasn't suppose to be off school grounds, but they still found out and I was already in enough trouble." Alan sighed, "my brothers are experts at repelling and such, and they have taught me the basics."

"What does that have to do with your going down that well?"

"Well,...they're always after me about doing things in a correct and safe manor. Always telling me I have to learn to grow up and use my head cuz they think I tend to rush into things and don't think things through. Well,...they were right again. I didn't check that old rope out that was hanging at the well very well and it could have easily broke and then we both might have drown, that water was really cold and..." there was almost panic in his voice.

"Alan."

Alan looked up at him with his most pleading eyes.

"I won't say anything if that is the way you want it, but I do have to tell you...I am very proud of you."

Alan gave him a small smile.

"I take it your family is a little over protective eh?"

"That is an understatement."

"I promise you Alan your family will not hear it from me." He might think about sending a little note to his new friend Kyrano though.

"Now as to who or what the vandals were really after, we may never know for sure. So I want you to let it go."

"I suppose your right." Replied Alan without conviction.

Mr Winters smiled, "of course I am. Now you get some rest and I will see you later this week, though if you need anything just call."

"Thanks, Mr Winters."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J

Alan awoke from a nap feeling much more rested. Being back in his own room let him relax. He looked at his watch, Fermat should be returning from class within the hour. The vid-phone started to ring. Alan made his way over to answer as quickly as he could.

"Dad!"

"Alan, how are you? How's the head? John and your grandmother said Dr Sherman was happy with your progress, but seeing you is so much more reassuring. I am sorry I could not be with you."

"I'm fine dad. What about you and the guys? Are all of you all okay? That must have been some mission."

"Yes it was a worker to be sure, very muddy. Your brothers did a fantastic job. A lot of lives were saved. They are resting now on orders and will contact you later. Alan, I am going to have a private investigator check into this mishap. In the meantime, I would prefer that you stay away from Mr Winters, until we know a little more as to what and why this happened."

"NO!"

"What did you say?" Jeff's eyebrows were practically straight up.

Alan's temper was getting the best of him. ''I said No, dad. Mr Winters is my friend. You can't hold him responsible for what vandals did."

"Alan, I am not holding him responsible. I just do not want you getting hurt again just in case it might have been someone actually after him. Just until the investigation is over or until these people are caught." Irritation was creeping into his voice.

"No. If anything it's even more important that we stick together. We'll just be more careful."

"Alan..."

"No! You said I was old enough to have to be at boarding school and needed to grow up. You said to make friends; I have and I'm not abandoning one of them just because of a 'mishap' as you called it. You disobeyed orders when you went back for Uncle Jack and the others, cuz you told him you knew it was the right thing to do. Well I am not going to abandon Mr Winters or any of my other friends either. Not ever!"

Jeff sat with a poker face on as he thought about what Alan was saying. 'Man Alan's temper is just like his mothers, and he is stubborn just like his brothers.' Jeff knew when he was losing a battle, so he changed the subject. Always, worked for Lucy.

"Isn't Fermat due back soon?"

Alan was a little taken back, "yeah, very shortly."

"Alright then you boys be careful. Your brothers will be calling as they get rested. We will talk later."

The screen went blank and Alan just sat staring at it for a few moments. Not totally understanding what just happened... Did he just win a battle with his dad? A grin broke out across his face just as Fermat was coming in.

"Come on Fermat lets go get some dinner."

"B-B-But you're n-not s-suppose to go out yet"

Still smiling Alan replied, "I feel great! Let's go. Then you can show me the homework assignments.''

Fermat stared at Alan. "You h-ho-homework? Y-You s-sure you're alright? W-Wh-What did you d-do with the r-real A-Alan T-Tracy?"

Alan gave him the look. Fermat shrugged his shoulders, "o-o-k-k-kay Alan," as he thought to himself, 'I doubt even science could figure out Alan Tracy.'

Dumping the books on his bed, he turned and ran out after Alan.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*

William, Isaac Carson III tore into his 'friends' blaming them for the way his plan had backfired. "Alright you guys are going to have to lay low. You were only suppose to damage things and then leave a trail leading back to Alan Tracy. Now you've not only cleared him, but made h-i-m into a victim so now they feel sorry for him."

"Sorry William, he caught us by surprise, but he didn't see anything," said Rich. "Ben didn't warn me."

"I can't help it if he came in the side door. You told me to watch the back door where they usually come in."

"If I hadn't gotten back from slashing Winters' tires he would have had you two." snarled Tony.

"You shouldn't have hit him so hard, and then to hit him a second time. You could have killed him!" said Benjamin angrily.

"Get real! If I wanted him dead I would have bashed him harder. All I did is keep you two from getting caught."

"You are sure you all kept your masks and gloves on at all times?"

"Yes, there will be no finger prints."

"Okay then like I said, just lay low. My sources tell me old man Tracy is hiring a private investigator, so stay out of trouble. After Christmas break we can get back to business as usual."

To Ben this was music to his ears. At last he would have time to putting his efforts into his studies.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*

Alan, Fermat and Tony had helped Mr Winters clean up the garden shop over several days. Despite local law enforcement and Jeff Tracy's private investigator, the case was placed in the cold case file. Though all had suspicions, there simply was no proof.

The three friends were in the last class of the day, gym. As per the doctors orders Alan was forced to sit on the sidelines. This made it harder to get between his friends and William's goons. Luckily though the thugs for the most part were leaving every one alone.

As the boys were filing into the locker room, Tony couldn't resist pushing Fermat into the wall. What he missed was Alan coming in after speaking with their teacher about being glad he would be able to fully participate on his return from Christmas break. Alan pushed him away fairly forcefully and the necklace he was wearing came out from Tonys' t-shirt. Alan's eyes grew wide as he spied it. Before Tony and the others could retaliate Alan yelled at him.

"Where'd you get that necklace?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That necklace on you neck! Where'd you get it?'' The anger building in Alan was very evident.

"It's none of your business." Tony pulled back his fist getting ready to throw a blow towards Alan. Alan hands were also in fists as he readied for the fight. Luckily Steve had quickly gone out to alert their gym instructor at the first sign of trouble.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you Anthony." said Mr. Wesson.

Tony lowered his fist, after getting a look from Will telling him to stand down. Tony was furious, but he obeyed and lowered his fist.

"Now Tony I've already heard you pushed Fermat, want to explain why you and Alan were about to start a fracas?"

"He started to yell at me about my necklace."

Mr Wesson turned back to Alan, hands on his hips, "Alan, care to explain your outrageous behavior?"

"That medallion he has was given to Mr Winters by a friend of ours. It was around a special plant he had given him. It disappeared when his shop was broken into. Look on the back it has a special design that Kyrano makes of a dragon with two heads. The right head bowed and the left upright with arrows in its mouth."

Mr Wesson turned back to Tony demanding the medallion be given to him to check over. As he turned it over it became obvious that Alan had correctly identified the medallion.

"Anthony, where did you get this?"

"I found it when I was out walking, just yesterday as a matter of fact. It looked interesting so I cleaned it up and put it on this chain. There's no law against that. Unless Alan Tracy thinks he can prove otherwise." Tony smirked at Alan.

Alan knew he could not prove how Tony had really gotten a hold of it, but he wasn't willing to let it go. "It needs to be given back to Mr Winters."

"I will make sure he gets it back," said Mr Wesson. "Next time you find something that is so distinctive, perhaps you should turn it in to see if an owner claims it before you claim it as your own Anthony. Now you boys head back to your dormitories."

"Yeah, sure. Next time I will." Tony knew that Alan suspected him as the one who had hit him, but that he had no proof. As he started past him he leaned in and whispered, "proof! Proof looser and you'll never have it. You'll learn to respect your betters." He laughed as he walked away.

Alan stood watching him go. He hands flexing in and out of fists. Now he knew for sure his suspicions as to who was behind the vandalizing of Mr Winters shop and the expensive loss of his tires were correct. But there was no way to prove it. He didn't know how yet, but he would somehow let William and his thugs know he was on to them.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J

Fermat, Alan, and Toby had returned to their rooms after dinner. Both Fermat and Toby had noticed how quiet Alan had been during the meal. Normally Alan saved his daydreaming for the class room.

Fermat finally asked, "A-Alan w-what are you p-pl-planning?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?"

"C-Come on Alan. Y-You only g-get quiet like this w-when y-you are upset and t-trying to f-fi-figure s-something out. You've b-been l-like this ever s-since you s-saw the n-ne-necklace that T-Tony h-had.

"I know he did it."

"W-What, who, what are you t-talking about?"

"Tony, he and the rest are responsible for Mr Winter shop, tires and me ending up in the hospital."

"H-How can you p-pr-prove it"

"That's the problem I can't."

"H-How can you be s-sure it w-was h-him."

"Something he said to me as he walked past. He does the dirty work, but Will is the mastermind. Unfortunately he is right I need proof."

"Th-There is only a c-couple of d-days till we go b-back to the island f-for Christmas. D-Don't get into anymore t-tr-trouble. If th-there is no way to p-prove it. Your j-just g-going to h-have to l-l-le-let it g-go."

"No. No there has to be something. I just need some time to think and figure it out," replied Alan as he already was getting lost in his thoughts.

Fermat shrugged his shoulders. He knew there was going to be trouble ahead and nothing he could do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer. Thank you for the reviews - they do make writing more fun!**

* * *

The morning of their last day before Christmas break broke bright and beautiful. Sunshine streaming in the window woke Fermat. He looked over to see that Alan's bed was empty a quick sweep of the room and the bathroom door being open confirmed Alan was not here. It was a school day, even though it would be more of a social than work day, in most classes; so, Alan being up first was a great concern. Fermat got up and grabbed his clothes, heading for the bathroom, he wanted to get out and see what his friend was up to. He was just coming out of the bathroom when the door opened and Alan walked in.

"W-Where have you b-been?"

Alan yawned, "Oh I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk," answered Alan nonchalantly. He then quickly changed the subject before Fermat could quiz him further.

"I'll hurry up and get changed so we can meet the others for breakfast before class."

It was easy to see that Alan wasn't going to offer any more information. Fermat did not try to push him as they had developed a pack between them and if one of them did not want to share something they considered private, the other left them alone until they were ready and willingly wanted to confide. They walked quietly to breakfast to join up with their friends.

Over breakfast the boys laughed and joked. Although Alan joined in it was easy to tell he was tired. Dark circles under his eyes, yet there was a happiness almost a smugness that Fermat had not seen for a long while.

"Wow, I am so glad that this is our last day before break. All the teachers are as anxious as we are to get started with the holiday break." said Toby.

"Yeah,...all but old man Easton. It's a sure thing he'll hit us with a pop quiz today and give an extra big homework assignment as well just to try and ruin our holiday," said Steve disappointment heavy in his voice.

Alan smiled, "may be we'll get lucky and he'll forget about giving us the quiz and homework."

"Easton! You've got to be kidding!" laughed Toby.

Alan only smiled. Fermat watched him wondering to himself, 'Alan what have you been up too?'

"Well we'd better get going, the sooner we get this day over with the sooner we'll be able to head for home for the holidays," replied Steve.

Most of the day was pleasant and the teachers just encouraged the boys to have a good vacation. All too soon it was time to go into Mr Easton's class. The boy's filed into the classroom dreading what they were sure was to come.

"Alright boys take your seats quickly, we will begin with a quiz then we have a lot of material to cover. I'll give you your assignment that will be due on your return from this ridiculously long break from your studies."

Most of the boys groaned.

"Mr Carson's, I am sure you are ready for this quiz." Mr Easton asked as he smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Easton. My friends and I are always ready."

That Mr. Easton always seemed to take Will's side and almost seemed chumming with Will and his thugs had more than once caused many to suspect that there was something more going on. One could understand William and even Benjamin getting A's, but Tony and Rich? No way!

"Now bring your lab notes up on your computers and we will get started." Mr Easton went on.

The boys all did as they were told. Suddenly the computers one by one started to go blank.

"What the..."

The computers started to play a silly kids tune and cartoon figures wearing overalls and name tags that said 'Tony, Will, Rich and Ben,' sang out with the words...

"Oh we be bad boys, bad boys we are. We do as we please and all bow down. Tra la, la, la, la"

"We do what we want and no one can stop us tra la, la, la, la, la la la la," Big grins on their faces.

''What is going on here?" yelled Mr Easton. His face becoming red with anger. ''Who is responsible for this?" He glared at William, but Will only shrugged his shoulders, indicating he was not responsible or knew how this had started.

Suddenly a figure dressed as a keystone cop appeared on the computers. The keystone cop threw a net over the four cartoon figures wrapping them up and started to carry them off. The figure turned its face to the front and stuck his tongue out then began to sing...The theme from an old TV show 'cops'...

"Bad boys, bad boys, Whatcha gonna do when I come for you!"

The boys were almost falling off their chairs with laughter. Mr Easton was beside himself. No matter what he tried he could not get the computer to shut off. I_t would _then repeat over and over. He sent one of the boys to get someone from computer support. The cartoon continued to replay itself. Tony and William were livid and if looks could kill, Alan Tracy would be six foot under. Tony got in Alan face, his hands in fists.

"You did this! I don't know how, but I know you are behind this!" Tony snarled. William stood beside him.

"Tony do not do anything stupid! Now is not the time." Anger was clearly present in his voice. He turned to Alan. "I don't how y-o-u got a hold of a virus like this, Tracy, but I am warning you; I will make sure your payback is ten-fold, when I prove you are behind this."

"Promises, promises!" Alan grinned, knowing that they would not dare try anything in class. He turned toward Tony.

"Proof looser! Remember what you said? You need proof and you'll n-e-v-e-r get it." Alan smirked.

Tony would have jumped Alan right then and there if it had not been for William's authority holding him back.

The class was so loud with delightful laughter, no one else heard the exchange between the three boys. Just as the computer support person arrived the virus ended abruptly. Within five minutes the computers returned to normal. The support person checked everything and all seemed to be back to normal.

"It must have been some sort of virus. Despite all our safety nets to protect our computers, every now and then one does get through. I'll check them again during the break and see if this was a one time go or not."

Mr Easton shouted at the boys to sit down, but he had barely gotten things settled down; when, the bell rang ending all opportunity to give them the pop quiz or the substantial homework assignment he had planned. He sat at his desk more flustered then he thought he could ever feel. Well...he would make it up to them on their return.

Out on the grounds the boys were cheering their good fortune and speculating where and how the virus could have gotten in. Really it didn't matter to them one way or another, just the fact that it had, was what was important. The fact that the names on the bad boys were the same as William and his thugs made it even funnier. No one completely understood the true meaning behind it. Only Alan, William and his thugs knew.

Wishing each other a Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year, all the boys made their way back to the dorms to collect suitcases and such, so to be ready to link up with families and other rides home.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

William was livid as were Tony and Rich, Ben didn't tell him, but he actually thought it was funny. William pulled Rich to the side, " get to Terry. Tell him I would like to talk to him. I have a proposition that may be of interest to him."

Richard didn't question, he just made his way over to where Terry was laughing as he said good by to some of his friends, before eading back towards his own dorm to gather his things for his trip home. Richard approached him and at first Terry was going to call out for some of the other boys as was the practice now whenever any of the 'thugs' approached when they were alone.

Richard quickly raised his arms and said, "I just want to talk! That's all!"

Terry cautiously looked about, then nervously allowed Richard to approach.

"William asked me to tell you he wants to talk to you."

"Why I didn't have anything to do with the the computers."

"He just said he had an interesting proposition for you. He'll meet you over behind the gym if you come with me now."

Terry wavered as he considered the pros and cons. This could be a trick to get one of the group alone, but if indeed it was something he could benifit from. Curiosity won out and he headed over with Richard.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan and Fermat were packed, ready and waiting. Suddenly Alan announced he needed to run his gift for Mr Winters over to him.

"B-But Parker will be here and d-dad s-said he w-would be on a t-t-tight s-sc-schedule. We are s-su-suppose to be r-ready."

"You worry too much. I have to give Mr Winters his present. It's something he can use right now. Besides I'll be back in two shakes of a dog's tail." He headed over to the shop.

Fermat just shook his head and laughed at Alan's use of one of his grandmothers favorite sayings.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*

"Hey Mr Winters. Just came buy to wish you a Merry Christmas and give you this." He handed over a brown box. "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it."

"And a Merry Christmas to you and yours too. But you should not have gotten..."

"It's nothing much, but it's something I hoped you could use. Quick open it, I have to get back and if you have any questions I can help you set it up."

Alan was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement; which, made Mr Winters laugh as he opened the gift. As he pulled it out of the box his eyes became wide, his appreciation showing in his eyes.

"It's an AT-11 alarm system for your shop. No one will be able to break in again." said Alan excitedly.

Together they started setting it up and within the hour it was ready to activate. "Well it is all set. Thank you. Now you better get going. Your ride is probably waiting."

Alan looked at his watch. "Oh my gosh, Fermat and Parker are going to kill me and my family will finish off whatever is left. I promised I'd be right back, but what about you? What are you going to do for Christmas?''

"I'm sorry for holding you up, Alan. Don't worry about me I'll be spending time with my adopted family."

Alan gave a small laugh, "I guess I am over exaggerating a little, but I'd better get going... Hey, I thought you said you didn't have family?"

"I'll explain when you return. If you want I could call your father and explain."

"That's okay, I'll handle it." Alan started off then turned and yelled, "See ya next year!"

Mr Winters laughed as he returned the wave and called, "Thank you again."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J

"That's all there is to it," said William smiling. "As you can see this could be very profitable for you, with very little actual participation on your part. A-N-D I might add as I have watched you when he is with your group, you do not have a strong liking for Tracy either."

"Your right about that...Okay I'll do it."

William continued to smile as he handed Terry a fifty dollar bill. "Welcome to my group. We will be in touch as needed."

Terry's eyes were wide as he looked at bill handed to him. "Okay." He headed back to his dorm.

"What's the idea bringing him into our group?" asked Tony.

"We need an inside man if I want to give Tracy his payback and Ben is getting to much of a conscious for my liking, so we may need a replacement soon."

Tony and Rich smiled. Nothing would please them more then to be able to pay back Alan.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

By the time they reached the island Parker had made up half the time lost by Alans' lateness. Alan had apologized profusely and explained he had lost track of time, while helping Mr Winters set up his new AT-11. Parker had assured him several times that he understood and would be able to make up the rest of time on the way back to England. Alan was grateful for Parkers reassurances; however, he knew his father would call him on his irresponsibility in making Parker run late.

Jeff did not disappoint Alan. Once he reassured himself that Alan was recovered from his injury, Alan ended up grounded. He had tried to explain that the mail had been late, so he could not take his gift over sooner, but Jeff reintegrated that that when a time table existed there was a reason and all else had to wait. Alan was obviously too irresponsible to appreciate that fact. Alan subsequently ended up being teased by his brothers, but not as mercilessly as usual, as they still were somewhat cautions due to his injury. Still Alan ended up in the pool multiple times, and was the recipient of many jokes and pranks. For the most part he took it all in stride and even gave back a little. Alans' only regret was that John did not get to join them, being up on five. At least Grandma was here. Though she too, would be heading back to Kansas at the end of the month.

"Grandma, why are you going back, when it's still winter?"

"Because sweetheart there are usually only a few snow storms after the end of January, and I still love the change of the seasons. The Farmer's Almanac says it will be an early spring and springtime in Kansas is so beautiful."

"Yeah grandma we always had a good time," said Alan wishfully.

"Don't worry Alan, we'll have more springtime's together." She gave him a hug. "Do not get discouraged, with your father and brothers. Sometimes it takes time, but remember for everything there is a season. I know it has not been easy, but never forget your father and brothers will always love you. Everything will work out in the long run."

"Thanks grandma. I'm sure glad I met Mr Winters. He talks to me about things...listens to my ideas. Like you used to."

Again grandma gave Alan a hug of encouragement. "Well I am glad you have such a good friend Alan. Do not forget you can still call me, also. Just be patient. Your up against Tracy stubbornness. Nothing harder to overcome. Now how about we go have some of my apple pie."

"I love you grandma!"

"I know you do. Now shall we?"

Alan helped his grandmother up from the chair and they headed to the kitchen.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*

All to soon the break was over and Alan and Fermat had to return to boarding school. Fermat excited, Alan dreading being away from his family. Brains was to take them back, then go on to New York to attend a science conference.

Alan had been called to Jeff's office.

"Alan I expect you to get yourself together this term. We still do not know for sure who was behind the break in and caused your injury. Despite all indications that this was just a random act, I still want you to show some common sense. You are not to go off by yourself for any reason. You are at a private school for your protection. I need to know you will be safe. Especially, when we are called to missions. You have no idea how much worry you cause your family."

"Well s-o-r-r-y! If you're so worried, then why can't I just stay here? I'd be safe here and I could just home school?"

"Alan,...we have been through this multiple times. You need to experience life away from the island. Experience new things, meet new people."

Alan cut his father off, "The school is no different than being here, especially when I can't go anywhere. Just h-o-w do you think I'm going to experience life?"

Jeff ran his hands through his hair then rubbed his face. "Alan right now you are just being obstinate. I obviously cannot talk to you, so you are just going to have to do as I tell you, because that is my right as your father. Now this discussion is over. I mean it Alan you attend to your studies and stay out of trouble. Every one of your teachers have said you could do much better if you would just apply yourself. Now I mean it Alan,... if you ever hope to be a part of this," Jeff swept his arm around the room, "you are going to have to grow up and show that you can be responsible and show a little aptitude towards understanding the importance of what and why things need to be done in certain ways."

"I already understand what you do and why! You're suppose to understand me," Alan thought about what he said, smirked at his father, "or at least try once in awhile."

Jeff rubbed his temples and then again ran a hand through his hair. He could make a boardroom shake and sway to his every wish and command, so why did he feel so outmatched against his own son and the youngest one at that. He once again just shook his head. He would have to have another talk with his mom.

Scott, Virgil, and Gordon were walking past Jeff's office and stopped upon hearing the discussion between Jeff and Alan. They couldn't help but listen in snickering to themselves. The arguments between Alan and Jeff were becoming increasingly louder and more frequent. It was a real source of amazement how Alan never seemed to learn when to keep his mouth shut. He was always willing to challenge Jeff for why's and what for's.

"Sprout just doesn't get it. Dad's just trying to keep him safe and make sure he has the best education possible." Scott said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, but I think his staying with grandma those three years away from all of us is playing a factor," replied Virgil.

"Yeah he missed out on a lot, but still…." laughed Gordon. Virgil and Scott shushed him as they wanted to continue to hear.

"Alan...you..."

Alan cut him off.

"How do you expect me to show you anything when I'm never here?" yelled Alan at Jeff. "You never give me a chance to do anything. You never let me show what I have or can do."

"That is enough Alan! This discussion is over you are going back to school and you will conduct yourself accordingly."

Alan just turned and stomped out of the room. Unfortunately he ran smack into his brothers who also took it on themselves to let him know they too thought that he was acting out of line and needed to listen to their father. This invasion of privacy only served to increase Alan's anger.

"You guys need to stay out of what is none of your business!" shouted a very angry Alan.

"Oh, come on sprout. Dad is just trying to do what's best for you. We all were away for a while."

Alan did not answer he just ran off to his room and slammed the door.

Scott was going to go and call him on his behavior, but Virgil held him back.

"Leave him be Scott. Neither of you are ready to talk and you don't want to undermine your authority, by saying something you might regret later."

"Now Virgil you know big brother Scott would never do anything like that!" laughed Gordon. Knowing Scott would now try to chase him down. Gordon ran off calling out to Virgil, "problem solved.'' As he had planned Scott came after him saying something that sounded like, "prepare to go for a swim fish."

"Gotta catch me first!"

Virgil laughed as he watched them run off. An additional problem with Alan averted.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J

Alan said his usual goodbys and put up with his hair being ruffeled. He gave his grandmother a big kiss and hug as he noted the tear run down her face, as he faught to hold his own at bay, as he gave her a small smile and she again gave him a hug and last word of encouragement.

Alan remained quiet most of the trip as he tried to comprehend his family, friends, and enemies. In a way he was looking forward to seeing his new friends, but he also worried as to what Will and the 'thugs' would be planning against them, and especially against him. He knew his father wanted what he thought was best for him, but Alan just wanted his father and brothers to understand how much he missed them and wanted to be a part of his family. How could he make them understand why he felt like a stranger looking in at a family he wanted to belong too. A family that he so wanted to be proud of him. Friends? Yes, but the only ones he would consider truly 'have your back' friends were Fermat, Mr Winters, and Toby. Enemies, well for sure William and his thugs. Alan was barely getting his thoughts in line; when, he was pulled from his day dreaming as Brains called to him to fasten his seatbelt and ready for the landing.

Brains barely had time to drop them off before he again had to take to the skies so he could make it to New York in time. The boys bid him farewell, then went in to put things away before heading over to the dining hall to meet up with Toby and the others.

"Hey guys," They greeted as they got in the dinner line.

"Hey Alan, Fermat. Well Alan you look a lot better. Must of gotten a lot of rest and sun. But it has to be hard coming back to the cold and snow."

''Yeah it is a change that is for sure." A slight shiver came over Alan.

"B-But it is a n-nice c-change," said Fermat. Alan just rolled his eyes.

"We should get a good nights rest, remember we're going to have to face old man Easton tomorrow," said Steve. "He was so mad and shocked, with the computer foul up." Steve and the others started to laugh as they remembered his face. "He'll no doubt blame us and have some ridiculous make up work for us."

"Yeah," laughed Toby, "but it was so worth it. Course we're going to have to deal with Will and the 'thugs' too. They were really mad their names were on the shirts of the 'bad' boys!"

"Whoever came up with that really hit the nail on the head!" Again the boys laughed.

"But we all had better watch out, cuz they'll be out for revenge big time."

Several suspected Fermat or Steve to have come up with the computer virus. Though they both fiercely denied it. Both fearing what Will and the 'thugs' would do if Will and Tony especially got wind that they were suspected. None except Fermat suspected Alan. But since Alan wasn't volunteering any information he knew it would be a moot point to ask.

Alan for his part didn't say anything. He just sat listening and smiling. He knew that Will and Tony knew it was him. He also knew they could not prove it. Well he would just have to keep a wary eye. The one thing he was sure of they would be looking for revenge, and he was knew they were capable of just about anything to get it.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Having Mr Easton for the last class of the day was both a good and bad thing. Good because you didn't have sour stomach until the end of the day, bad because he usually ruined the evenings with the excessive homework he assigned. First day back and Mr Easton did not disappoint them. First he gave them the 'pop' quiz he was going to give them before break and then he assigned them a five thousand word essay on the do's and don'ts of chemical reactions.

Everyone sighed, secretly still feeling the computer virus had been worth it.

"Anyone not handing in this assignment on time will receive an automatic zero and there will be N-O-O chance for make up."

This statement brought out a few more groans and moans, but before more could be said the final bell of the day rang.

"W-We b-be-better get s-started on this r-right a way!" said Fermat.

"Yeah why don't we all head over to the dining hall now and we can all work on it together," suggested Toby. The other boys readily agreed.

"You guys go ahead. I promised Mr Winters I'd stop by and see him after class. I'll just do mine there and then meet you for supper."

"Think you're to good to hang with the rest of us! Don't think you're going to copy off of any of us, Tracy," Terry said with anger. He put up with Alan because the others had gone against his wishes and accepted him into their group. He; however, still considered him nothing more then a spoiled rich kid. "And I'm going to see Fermat's' paper so I'll know if you copy his especially."

"Al-Alan has n-n-never copied my p-papers," Fermat defended.

Alan just crossed his arms across his chest and stated, "copying is more something you would do Terry." He turned to the others, "I'll have mine done and see you at dinner." He then headed to the garden center.

"Come on Terry knock it off. We have Will and the 'thugs' to worry about, we don't need you causing problems too."

Terry did not say anything more, but he was seething on the inside.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*

Alan found Mr Winters in his shop. "Hi Mr Winters!"

"Hello to you too Alan. Did you have a good vacation?"

''Yeah, it was alright. There's nobody who can cook like grandma and Onaha. In fact I brought you a box of cookies." he set the box on the counter.

"Thank you Alan. I must write a thank you note."

"I can just tell them."

"No, I appreciate the offer, but I must write my own note to be proper. He then handed Alan an envelope, I apologize that I did not mail this to you, but after you left I realized I did not have an address for you, and the school offices were closed. If you would give me an address now I should get my notes of thanks in the mail tomorrow."

"Sure Mr Winters." Alan wrote the address, well the P.O. Box number down. "My grandma feels the same as you. Plus she says it's always nice to get a personal note."

"Well your grandmother is absolutely right. Now I will address these tomorrow. Right now I am attending to the plants that were dismantled during the break in. If you will follow me there is something I would like you to see." He led Alan to the back room. Stopping he beckoned Alan to continue on.

Alan walked past him a short distance, then stopped his eyes widening in awe. There before him were many of Mr Winters plants that he had been working on prior to the break-in. They were upright and their stems strong and healthy. Then on an elevated platform he saw the Juniper Bonsai plant, Kyrano had given him. It looked as if some had never been damaged. "How? I mean ...all your experiments... they were laying all over, broken and many pulled out by the roots. How..."

"Yes Alan, these are those same plants. In a way those vandals did me a favor and they showed that I was right about crossing these different plants. If these can come back as well as they have from the sever damage they received then perhaps crops of different kinds might also respond from wind and hail storms. Farmers would still be able to have a crop even if they are hit with sever storms. Countries with short growing seasons and other inhospitable soils might be able to benefit. I still have much work to do, but if I can prove that cross breeding works with all types of plants, hunger could one day essentially be wiped out. I have my memoirs and I hope someday to be able to present them to the agricultural science commission."

"Mr Winters this is fantastic. So even good things can come out of bad things happening."

"Yes Alan. In whatever we do, if you are willing to give your best and use the gifts bestowed upon you, then amazing things can be accomplished."

"Wow! This is so fantastic!"

Alan then sat up at the work table and took out his papers and laptop to start working on the chemistry assignment. Pulling up the periodic table he set to work, as Mr Winters continued working on his plants. Alan explained easily how by following the table and basic rules, catastrophe could be avoided. As he finished up Mr Winters came over and looked over his work. Alan hit save and started to close the computer.

Mr. Winters cocked his head to the side. "It is easy to see that you obviously understand and know this class so why do you not just do your assignments and receive the grades you are capable of?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I should but..." Looking at his watch, his eye grew wide as he looked at the time.

"I'm sorry I got so involved Mr Winters, I hope I didn't keep you from anything."

"No problem I still have plenty of time to get down the soup kitchen."

"Soup kitchen? What do you mean?"

"I spend several nights a week working with Sister Michaels. She runs a help center in down-town for low income families. I consider she and the families she helps as my extended family. I've been with her almost since she started it, some ten years ago. Gets me out of my condo and makes me feel like I am doing something needed and worth while.''

"That sound awesome. Do you think I could come with you one night?"

"It would be fine with me, but I'm not sure that it would be allowed by the school, as you would be off a secure campus."

"My dad told me he wanted me to experience life and meet people. I can't do that if I never leave the school grounds."

"Well Alan I will talk to Mr Lukehart and see if he will grant you permission. I will also have to clear it with Sister Michaels. She will have the final word."

"Thanks Mr. Winters." Alan's eyes shone with excitement. He gathered his papers and laptop.

"Okay then. I'd better get headed to the kitchen and you'd better head back to the diner.

"See you later," Alan waved as he headed for the dorm.

Alan decided to skip dinner and just eat some of the snacks he and Fermat kept in their room for just such a purpose. Arriving back to his room he kicked off his shoes and plugged in his computer so he could print his report. Alan actually found this assignment easy, he knew he could shine in all of his classes, but he had a stubborn streak, and besides grades were just letters on paper, right? He didn't get a chance to contemplate his thoughts further as the other boys came in.

"Hey why didn't you come to supper?" asked Toby.

"We all got our assignment done. What about you...Alan?" Terry sneered. "Remember, we all know Fermat's paper, so you can't copy!"

"I t-told y-you, Alan h-has never c-copied from me," retorted an angry Fermat.

Alan smiled at Fermat, grateful for his support.

"I don't need to copy off of anyone. As a matter of fact I also just finished the assignment. So I guess you won't have to worry, huh Terry?" Alan smirked.

Terry wasn't about to let go that easily. He despised those with money, who never had to work for recognition. As far as he was concerned Alan was just another spoiled rich kid. He grabbed up Alan's paper. Alan tried to get at him, but Steve and Jerry stepped between them.

"Al just relax. Let him look, see that it's done then he won't be able to say anything more." said Toby.

Relaxing was the last thing on Alan's mind, but he stood back letting Terry have his way for now. His anger edging closer to the surface. He put up with the disbelief in his abilities from his family, but that did not mean he had to put up with it from his classmates.

Terry looked at the paper, disbelief quickly coming over his face. "No way! No way you did this! Who'd you buy it off of. Everyone knows you're failing most of your classes. You're to stupid to do something like this on your own."

Alan broke through, grabbed his paper and pushed Terry down on the bed. Leaning over him with a clenched fist, his paper in the other. "I don't need to b-u-y papers off anybody. This is my work!" He walked back over to his desk and straightened out his papers and put them in his bag.

Steve got the rest of the guys moving towards the door, but Terry yelled back as they were leaving, "Easton 's gonna know right off. You're too stupid to do a paper like that on your own."

Steve pushed Terry the rest of the way out the door, "come on get going and stop trying to cause trouble." He turned back to Alan, "sorry man. See ya tomorrow."

"See you guys tomorrow," several of the boys called as they left.

"Sorry Alan. I didn't know he'd try this...see you guys tomorrow." said Toby quietly.

Alan just sat on the bed and scowled.

"S-S-Sure Toby, s-see you t-tomorrow." Fermat closed the door and turned back to his friend."I s-sh-should of known Terry w-would try s-s-something l-like that. I'm s-sorry I let them c-come over."

"Is that how it really is Fermat? I'm just a joke to all of you? You think I'm stupid too."

"N-No. I know y-you c-can do the w-work, when you w-want t-to."

Alan was frustrated. He picked up one of his shoes and threw it hard against the wall. Laying down on his bed he stared at the ceiling, thinking of the many problems he had been a part of over the last two years. He knew he could easily do the work assigned by the teachers, but he was also stubborn. A part of him wanted to do his best, but would that really make a difference? He had great grades when he had lived with Grandma Ruth, but that never seemed to make a difference to his dad or brothers. He had his own company, small, but still his. He had a pilot's license, well he had had one. He kinda made a mess of that, at least for a while. While he had longed to be back with his father and brothers, he had been happy living with his grandmother and then when she had had a stroke, he had been brought back to the island to be with his family. They had thought they were sharing a great secret when they revealed that they were indeed the Thunderbirds, a secret he had known about for a long time. A secrete they only told him about, because they had to as he had to come live with them because of his Grandmothers stroke. He had so wanted to fit in and feel like he was part of his family, but instead had managed to disappoint them in everything he had tried on the island. Now he found himself sent away to a boarding school; where, he managed to get into trouble so many times he had lost count. His family was disappointed in him and now, obviously his classmates thought he was stupid also. Every time he tried to prove he could be counted on he messed up. So why bother? At least Mr Winters seemed to like him and valued their friendship. Alan fell asleep, though it was a very restless sleep at best.

Fermat knew better then to try and talk to Alan when he was in such a dark mood and just quietly got ready for bed; happy that at least Alan seemed to sleep.

Hopefully things would look brighter in the morning.

The next day Mr. Easton collected the papers, stating he would get them back to them within a day or two. Leaving plenty of time for them to study from them for finals, both the written and lab experiment. This statement did little to improve the tension between Alan, Terry and and the rest of the boys.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*

Alan just took one day at a time, trying to keep a low profile until the end of the term; when, he hoped he could return to the island to keep track of his family. He was somewhat surprised that William and the thugs had not come after him for the computer virus. In fact they seemed to be letting everyone off the hook for the most part. Oh there was the occasional pushing and shoving, but gym classes were fairly peaceful. For some reason William had placed a muzzle on the thugs for the time being anyway.

"I can't help but feel they're planning something. It's just to weird that they have laid off us," said Toby.

"Yeah doesn't make sense, "added Steve.

"M-Maybe our s-st-staying in groups is p-paying off.''

"Maybe but I think we need to keep our guard up. I think they are just waiting for the right time," said Alan

"Yeah it has been really quiet around here. Alan has there been anything new with the breaking over to Mr Winters? I mean with all the investigations and all, surely they must have some idea?" asked Toby.

"No nothing. I think the police have just written it off as a random act of violence. Even dad's investigator didn't come up with anything that could be proven. But actually the break-in had some benefit." He proceeded to explain how well Mr Winters' plants had recovered and the significance of it. "Now if you didn't know it had happened, you would not be able to tell."

"Oh wow," said Terry sarcastically. "Who would have thought that old gizzard had it in him."

Alan was ready to throttle him, "shut the hell up Terry. Who the hell cares about your opinion anyhow! You..."

The bell rang saving Terry from Alan's further tirade for insulting his friend, as time was tight getting to class on time once the bell had rung.

Mr Easton was in his usual non-friendly condescending manor. "I advise all of you to start studying now for finals, you will have a quiz each week to help you prepare. The written final will be in three weeks, followed by your lab test the following week. You cannot afford to do poorly on either if you expect to pass this class."

He began to hand out the graded papers.

"Mr Tracy,that was a very interesting paper you turned in. It showed advanced thinking. Much more than you have ever shown in this class so far. Perhaps you absorbed more than your constant daydreaming has indicated! I will expect to see that kind of thinking on your finals."

Alan stared at the 'A' on his paper.

Alan's face was turning red as he heard several of the other boys snicker when Terry said, "told you he wouldn't get a way with it."

Now if he did not do well on the final, Mr Easton and the others would be able to accuse him of cheating on the assignment.

After class Alan, Fermat and Toby headed over to Mr Winters for a visit. As Fermat and Toby looked around, Alan told Mr Winters about the paper and what Mr Easton the other boys had said, about his grade and how Mr Easton had announced what he expected of him on the test.

"That was unfortunate Alan. What Mr Easton did was unfair to say the least..." Alan eyes were downcast. "Alan look at me." Alan looked up into the old gardeners' kind eyes. He felt safe, trusting what Mr Winters was saying to him.

"I know you did that paper yourself and you did it well. So you already know you can do what is required. Do not let what others say deter you from doing what you know is right. Remember our talk about doing our best with the gifts bestowed upon us, that if you use them to the best of your ability everything will work out eventually." He placed a hand on Alan's shoulder in support.

"Thanks Mr Winters. I appreciate your talking with me."

"Not a problem Alan. Feel free to bend an ear anytime."

Trying to change the focus off of himself Alan asked, "Did you get a chance to talk to Mr Lukehart about my joining you some night at the kitchen?"

"As a matter of fact I did and he was agreeable after your socials teacher said it could be used as a service project for those boys who need to do extra work to bring their grade up."

"Oh." Alan's face turned red as now Mr Winter knew he wasn't doing well in another class as well as science.

Mr Winters laughed. He placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Alan you and I both know you can do better, but for now we'll just use this situation to our benefit as it did aid in getting you permission to come with me. Also I checked with Sister Michaels to make sure it was all right and she said she would welcome anyone who wanted to help."

Alan was feeling more at ease as Fermat and Toby wondered back over.

"We need to head back to the dorms for dinner," said Toby.

"Th-thanks for l-letting us come over. Your p-pl-plants look g-great."

"Talk with you soon," Alan waved.

"Anytime boys, anytime." Mr Winters headed back in to put a few last things away and lock up for the night. He couldn't remember when he had actually enjoyed a school year so much. Usually when he would have to watch over boys as punishment for the headmaster, he hated it. The boys resented him, were disrespectful and made his work much harder. Many times he would find landscaping destroyed in retaliation for having to report boys not doing their assigned work. Over the years he had become more and more cynical and dreaded it when the headmaster would send him another spoiled brat. Alan had been a breath of fresh air and indeed he sometimes found himself thinking that if he and his wife had been able to adopt a child, he or she would have been like Alan. He smiled to himself as he thought about his call to his lawyer. Yes...yes he knew he had made the right decision.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alan was able to go with Mr Winters multiple times before Mr Lukehart called a halt saying he had done enough 'service' for his grade in social studies.

"No sense asking for trouble should anyone recognize you." he had said. He also reminded Alan what would happen if he got caught going off campus without permission.

Alan was not happy, he enjoyed going with Mr Winters, and Sister Michaels was a card. The kitchen was more then just a once a day meal, though that definitely served a most important function, but she also offered after school programs for children until parents could return from a long hard days of work. A safe haven for children, so they would not have to be home alone without supervision. Then several families would stay and eat supper before retiring to their own homes.

Sister Michaels had volunteers who would supervise that homework assignments were done, and offer additional help when needed. Although Mr Winters did contribute to the centers upkeep what he could, Alan could not help but notice it wasn't the money he gave, but his time that seemed most appreciated by both Sister Michaels and the families. The feeling he got when he was helping was very much like the feeling he had experienced when he helped save the girl in the well. Both experiences left him feeling good.

Alan thought about asking his dad for permission to continue to go, but then decided he would just be setting himself up for disappointment, especially when he heard he started going in the first place as a make-up assignment for another class he was doing poorly in. His brothers would then find out what he liked to do and would tease him horribly. No he would just have to abide by Mr Lukeharts decision. Mr Winters and Sister Michaels were of course disappointed. Sister Michaels told him she would be eternally grateful for the computer program he put together so she could more easily track donations, expenses, amounts of canned food on hand, numbers served each day through day care/after school programs as well as meals. She also offered a place to shower and wash clothes for those living on the streets. The number of hour's volunteers were contributing, as well as the full time and two part time employees at minimum wage. She constantly had to be able to show the importance and need for such programs.

The building she had managed to rent with option to buy was constantly being looked at by potential investors, and several times the city almost sold it out from under her. Now with numbers better able to show the incredible need for her program and the continual support of the volunteers who would accompany her to the city council meetings and voice their support; the city still was still willing to let her use it, until a buyer could be found who would offer the full price they wanted, one point five million. Sister Michaels just kept telling everyone "not to worry, the Lord would provide."

Alan had never met anyone like her, she wasn't any bigger than grandma Ruth, she was so very gentle, but also could be a little spit-fire when it came to facing down the council members or on occasion of an unrulely client or two. Alan was in awe when he watched her go toe to toe with a couple of bullies three times her size. If they wished to sit and eat, they would abide by the few simple rules she insisted on. Number one was respect for each other. Alan asked Mr Winters how she did it.

"Alan when you are doing something you truly believe in and you have a faith like Sister Michael a lot can be accomplished. She is not trying to solve the problems of the world she just tries to set an example of how things could be if everyone did their part to make a difference in their own communities. That's why I will continue to support her as much as I can."

"Dad has a charity fund set aside to help with recovery from major disasters...may be I could ask..."

"Alan I'm sure your father gets millions of requests on a daily basis. I have seen some of the programs he has helped put together for disaster areas and I must say, I feel he is a very generous person and I have been very impressed. It really would not be fair, nor is it even feasible to expect him to donate to everyone who asks. Even he has limits. Besides Sister Michaels wants the community to recognize their own needs and be responsible to them."

"But I want to find a way for me to help."

"Alan you have helped! I still cannot imagine how you were able to come up with that computer program for Sister Michaels. You did it so quickly and most importantly specific to her needs. You have so much potential Alan! Do not ever let anyone tell you differently. I know as does Sister Michael when she told me she felt you were a very special person and you will continue to make a huge difference in many lives around the world one day. Trust yourself and use your gifts to your fullest potential. I know I have every confidense in you. In the short time we have acutually know each other, I have been amazed at how strong our friendship has become. I mentioned this to Sister Michaels and she said to me, Alfred God has his own plans and lets people find each other and then make their own dicisions as to which way life will lead them. It is very obvious that you and Alan were ment to meet. He is a remarkable young man, and I can easily understand why the two of you hit it off."

Alan's face was red from the embarrassment of such praise. His eyes finding the floor very interesting as he quietly said "Thanks Mr Winters," thinking to himself, "if I ever make the Thunderbirds' team, I will."

"I'd better head back to the dorm. See you tomorrow."

"Okay Alan. Get a good nights sleep. I know you can do fine on those tests. Just trust in yourself."

"Good night Mr Winters and thank you." He headed for the dinner hall to join up with Fermat, Toby and the others.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan and Fermat awoke the next morning to a cool, gray, dismal day. It was foggy and a cold drizzle was falling. The gray morning only added to the apprehension that Alan had felt the night before.

"W-What's wrong Alan?" asked Fermat. "Y-You said you thought you p-p-passed your tests yesterday, w-why sh-should t-today be any d-different?"

"I'm not worried. Not even about Mr Eastons' threat that this will count for two-thirds of our final grade. I really can't explain it. I just can't help but feel something is wrong. I'm going to call home."

"B-But A-Alan, it's the m-m-mi-middle of the night there! They w-will be r-re-really m-mad, if you w-wake them. W-What will you t-tell them?"

"I don't know... It's just that... " Alan sighed. "Your right and my brothers will really lay into me if I wake them for no reason...they'd call me a worry-wart and...You're right it must just have the jitters because of semester finals. I'll wait till after classes."

They headed to breakfast joining the other boys already present. The laughing and joking soon had Alan feeling more at ease. Everyone seemed accept the fact that if you were not prepared by now it was to late to do anything anyhow. Terry felt he needed to get in one more jab and once again said loudly. "I heard Eastons' has a plan to make sure no one can cheat. You're going to have to pass on your own abilities...Tracy."

Alan simply looked at him crossed his arms and replied equelly loud. "I'll be fine, but you Terry are probablly quaking in your boots."

Terry shook with anger, but there was no time to retaliate as the warning bell rang for the start of the days classes. Instead he just glared at Alan as everyonr headed to their respective classes.

The day seemed long as if it would never end. Alan was again starting to feel uneasy as he headed tor the last class of the day, chemistry.. He knew it wasn't Mr. Eastons test as he was ready for it. Well he would talk to Mr Winters about his feelings after class. He always seemed to beable to calm him down and Alan was amazed at how easily he could always talk to him and he never would tease or try to make Alan feel ashamed of his felling or concerns. Alan felt safe and told him quite a bit of his life with his grandmother and how he had only resently started to live on the island, and now had been sent away to this school.

Mr Winters would just quietly listen and encourage him to trust in his own abilities and encouraged him to use his gifts to their fullest potential. Alan smiled as he thought how lucking he had been to find a friend like Mr Winters with whom he could relax and enjoy each others company.

Alan was startled out of his daydreaming when Toby, Fermat and Steve called to him to hurry up before they were all late for class. He quickly ran after them, burying his feelings for a later time.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

The boys filed into Mr Easton's class. All quickly getting to their seats as Mr Easton was known for his quick write ups to Mr Lukehart for those boys late to his class and not on his good side. Alan had had quite a few detentions initiated by him.

"Alright now there is no time to waste, all of you to the front of the class."

The boys looked at their teacher, a nervous whisper audible.

" No talking! Now hop to it. Your wasting time is taking time away from the time you will be alloted for this test final."

All the boys quickly headed to the front.

"Now as I call your name you will take a seat at the desk I assign you to, quickly and quietly." Mr Easton compleatly changed the seating. The only ones near their normal classmates were William, Anthony, and Richard. Terry was placed in Benjamins' normal seat by the others. Alan was placed in front of Mr Eastons desk and Fermat and Toby in the very back on oppisite sides of the room.

Alan, Fermat and Toby looked at each other smiled, shrugged their shoulders and took their seats. Each knowing they would as always fail or pass on their own merits as usual. Benjamin was actually relieved he was moved, now he would not have to worry about 'helping' Richard and Anthony. Terry was seated closer to Will and his Friends.

When Mr Easton had everyone where he wanted them he handed out the test. "Do not turn your papers over until instructed to do so."

The boys waited anxiously for everyone to recieve their copy.

"Alright you will have forty minutes to compleat the test. Remember if you do not know an answer, do not guess. Go on to the next question and when you have finished go back and reread the question and try to answer it. Any unfinished questions will be counted as wrong. Are there any questions?...Good you may begin."

As the boys took their first look at the first ten questions, moan and groans were audible. Alan took a deep breath and began. Forty minutes later when the bell rang, he had just finished rechecking his answers.

"Pencils down. Hand me your papers as you leave the room and do so quickly and quietly," demanded Mr Easton.

Alan handed in his paper and smiled at his friends as he exited the room.

"How do you think you did?" asked Toby.

"I think I did well." replied Alan

"Do we even have to ask you Fermat?" laughed both Alan and Toby. "Was it what you expected?"

"I-I am s-sure I have answered the q-qu-questions c-co-cor-right."

"Yeah, just had to push the class average off the charts didn't ya?" Laughed Steve as he joined the group. Everyone joined in. As Terry came up he glared at Alan.

"Well I guess the way Mr Easton put you right in front of him shows he wanted to make sure you did your test on your own without Fermat or anyone else's help."

"Doesn't prove anything Terry. He moved you too!" said Toby.

"I t-t-told you b-be-before," cried Fermat. "Al-Alan has n-never ch-ch-che-done wrong by m-me."

"Well time will tell, won't it!" replied Terry smuggly.

"You're right, time will tell. Sure hope Rich 's paper doesn't match yours, Terry." replied Alan anger in his voice.

"Hey Alan, I know Terry has been riding you a lot, but he is still one of us! Don't accuse him of helping any of Will's thugs." said Jerry.

"You're right. Terry I'm sorry. I was just angry." Alan held out his hand in a gesture of appology.

Terry just pushed past him, "just stay away from me. I knew I was right about you. Whatever happens is your own fault."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Alan confusion on his face.

"You think you're so perfect; you figure it out."

Alan looked at the others. He knew he had angered most of them with his unproven accusation. "Hey I said I was sorry; which, is a lot more than he has ever done."

"Come on guys, everybody is tired from all the finals. Let's just take a break till supper." said Toby feeling a little torn between his old and new friends.

Fermat looked at Toby and then back to Alan. Alan too could see he was torn between staying with Alan and going with Toby and the others. The brief look he saw exchanged between Fermat and Toby instantly told him he had once again spoken when he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Never mind. You guys go ahead, I'm going to go see Mr. Winters."

"A-Alan I'll c-come with y-you."

"No Fermat thanks anyway. I'll see you later tonight. I'll just have one of our snacks back in the room later."

Alan quickly ran off so no one could see the disappointment he felt in himself. Would he ever learn. When he felt he was far enough away he slowed to a walk. Taking deep breaths as he tried to get his feelings under control. As much as he trusted Mr Winters he did not want to cry in front of anyone.

It wasn't long before he was at the garden shop. He quickened his step when he saw that it was totally dark and locked. Mr Winters' car no where to be seen. The uneasy feelings he had had earlier came back over him in an instant. Mr Winters had said he would see him after school today and would be anxious to hear how the testing went. He circled the building hoping there would be a note, anything that might give him an answer. Nothing. The feeling of unease increased ten-fold .

He could not explain it, but something told him something terrible had happened, that it involved his friend. If the dark center would give him no answers he would head to the administrative offices perhaps he could find out there.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Alan saw Mr Wesson walking toward the offices.

"Mr Wesson, can I please ask you a question?" called Alan as he ran up to him. "Sir I was suppose to meet Mr Winters after classes today, but it doesn't even look like he has been here. Have you heard if he is sick or something?"

Mr. Wesson had a pale look about him as he turned to face Alan. "Auh, Mr Tracy perhaps you should accompany me to the office. May be we can find answers to our questions there together."

"Sure, okay." replied Alan. They walked to the office together in silence, Alan felt his uneasiness increasing, as more and more of his teachers also seemed to be heading there.

Mr Wesson stopped and started talking with other teachers and office personnel. Alan headed toward Mr Lukeharts office.

The teachers gathered in Mr Lukeharts' outer office as there was more room. Alan stood in the back trying to stay out of the way, but still be in position to hear; whatever, it was that had the teachers were whispering nervously about with each other. He stayed quiet, just listening. He was good at this as he had a lot of practice hiding in the vent listening to his dads' business dealings. No one paid attention to him; which, was exactly what Alan wanted right now.

"I heard it was a hit and run!"

"Surely it cannot be true?"

"What a waste."

"I hope they caught the person responsible!"

Alan could feel their nervousness; which, only served to heighten his own. Somehow he knew; whatever, the news it involved his friend Mr Winters and it would be bad. He didn't know how much more suspense he could stand. He felt the sweat gathering on his forehead and his hands were clammy. Suddenly the door of the inner office opened and Mr Lukehart slowly walked out.

Mr Lukehart looked up cleared his throat and, "If I may have your attention, please."

A hush quickly came over the office.

"As some of you already have heard, our co-worker and friend Mr Alfred Winters was hit by a drunk driver as he was coming into work this morning. I just received word from the hospital that my,...our friend..." Mr Lukehart paused for a moment as his voice started to crack. "Mr Winters ...Alfred died of his injuries thirty minutes ago. I will be putting..."

"NOOOOOOOOO. It can't be true!" Alan shouted and all eyes turned toward the boy that few realized was even there. "You're wrong! They... they must have

made a mistake...It...it can't be t-true." His voice cracked as he ran from the room and down the drive despite the shouts to come back.

"Alan? Alan Tracy? How did he get in here?" shouted Mr Lukehart. "Stop him, who knows what he'll do this upset. Dang,... I didn't want the students finding out this way. Miss Reynolds get that message I gave you put out to all dorms now."

"Yes sir."

Mr Wesson came back in a bit breathless. "No one going to catch that kid, but he was running away from the dorms so he will not be telling the other boys before you get the notice out. I am sorry he was here. I met him over by the garden center and he was asking questions about Mr Winters he was coming over to the office to see if anyone knew why Winters wasn't here today and he must have just slipped in."

Mr Lukehart turned his attention back to the rest of the teachers. "I will be bringing in grief councilors and will inform you as arrangements for the funeral are finalized. As you leave, please keep an eye out for the Tracy boy. He can be quite impulsive, and being upset only makes things worse."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Alan ran as fast as he could. He did not care where he was going, he just knew he had to get away. Get away from Mr Lukeharts words. It couldn't be true, it just could not be true! His friend was gone. When he finally stopped breathless, he found himself at the old shed that he Fermat and Toby hid their bikes when they used to sneak off campus. Alan went inside, it was cold and dark, there were no lights, one of the reasons few if any came down here. Alan sat down and finally let the harsh reality of Mr Lukeharts words sink in. "Mr Winters was in a car accident and died thirty minutes ago". Tears flowed freely as Alan gave in to the hurt and despair he felt. He had been so young when his mother had died; he really had no experience with death on a personal level like this. Was this how his father and brothers had felt when his mother had died? He really did not remember her or the funeral. Had his father and brother hurt this bad? Was this what happened when you lost someone you cared about? He had only known Mr Winters a relatively short time, and the ache he felt was unbearable What if he lost his father or one of his brothers? His grandmother? His thoughts were running in every direction, nothing was making sense, panic began to overwhelm him. His chest ached and sharp pain shot through his chest each time he tried to take in a breath, he was overcome with nausea, he found and old bucket just before he lost the contents of his stomach; which, wasn't much, but it burned his throat and nose. Alan finally sat back against the wall and cried until he fell asleep, and escaped if only momentarily from a pain filled world.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Fermat, Toby, Steve, and some of the other boys read the sad alert put out by the school.

"H-Has anyone s-s-seen A-Alan?"

"Not me."

"Nope."

"Me either."

"I wonder if he knows yet?" said Toby.

"That is w-wh-what I am a-a-afraid of. He w-will be d-de-dev-deva- really h-hurt."

"No way of finding him. He knows a dozen places to hide." replied Toby. "If he doesn't return soon we will have to let the administrator know."

Many sighs were heard as the boys dispersed to return to their own rooms. Fermat wondered if he should continue to wait and see if Alan would return soon or if he should call the family, knowing how overprotective they were of Alan, even though they were usually down on him for failing too meet their expectations most of the time. He decided to give Alan a little more time.

"P-Pl-Please h-hurry back."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

It was getting dark outside when Alan woke a cold chill in the air causing him to shiver. As he looked about, the reason he was here came back to him as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. As much as he wanted to scream and yell and deny what had happened; he had listened to his family discuss different reactions they had sadly witnessed when they had to tell a family that they had lost a loved one and he knew it would not change anything. He rubbed his eyes trying to erase the fact that he had been crying. He noticed that there were several text messages he had missed. Most from Fermat and Toby. He knew they had most liking heard the devastating news and were worried and looking for him.

Alan knew he should call them immediately as they would be worried as to his whereabouts, but there was another call he felt he needed to make first. He dialed Sister Michaels.

"Hello, Sister Michaels, I ah I..." Alan fought to not start to cry again as the ache he felt in his chest once again threatened to overwhelm him.

"Alan, I am so relieved to hear from you! Mr Lukehart just called and said that you had disappeared after hearing of this tragedy. I know how devastated I feel and I know you must too. Mr Lukehart told me of how you found out and I am so sorry. They are looking for you and are very worried, about you. Where are you?"

"I'm safe, and on campus...I...I...I just needed to be alone for awhile. I'll head back to the dorm...have-have- do you know where he was taken?"

"Yes Alan, it is called the Larkin Funeral Home. Alfred had asked me to see to his final arrangements several years ago. I..." Her voice cracked and Alan could hear the despair in her voice. "I never dreamed it would come so abruptly and soon. I will be going over to make sure everything is in order. Would you like to meet me there tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, please!"

"I will have to clear it with Mr Lukehart first... Promise me you will wait until I can."

"I promise. I j-just want to see him. I still c-can't believe this has h-happened." Alan hated how his voice was weak and felt tears again begin to form.

"Oh Alan I know how hard this is. He was such a gentle soul. Just know he is at peace and not suffering...Alfred thought the world of you, Alan. We will talk more tomorrow. Now I want you to go straight to your room, I will call Mr Lukehart and let him know you are on your way. I-I will see you tomorrow. Then we will deal with this together."

"Okay Sister Michaels, I will." Alan hung up his cell and headed for the dorm. On top of everything he would now have to deal with his friends, Mr Lukehart and most probably his father if they had called to say he was missing again. If that were the case his family would not be happy.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"No, Mr T-Tracy I haven't s-seen Alan s-s-since our l-last cl-class. I just know he was heading over to see Mr Winters." Fermat was stuttering more than usual as he felt very nervous when Jeff would question him on Alan's whereabouts. Even if he truly did not know, it seemed if Jeff did not, then one of the brothers would press him more to make sure he just wasn't covering to keep Alan out of trouble.

"H-Ho-Honest S-Sc-Scott. W-We just found out a l-little while ago of w-w-what happened to Mr W-Winters. If A-Alan knows h-he most l-likely w-wanted to be alone f-for a while." Fermat squirmed in his seat. He knew Alans family was not happy that the school had called them before he had.

"Alright Fermat," said Jeff more gently. "Just have..." Jeff stopped as he saw Fermat turn towards the door.

"A-Al-Alan!" Fermat gestured to the screen.

That one action told Alan everything. His family had been advised that Mr Winters had been killed and that Alan had gone missing.

Alan shrugged and indicated to Fermat that he would take it from here. He slid into the chair that Fermat had quickly vacated. Fermat left the room to give Alan some privacy.

"Dad, Scott, I'm sorry if they worried you, I-I just needed to be alone. I'm sorry I didn't get back before they called and worried you."

"We can talk about it later, I am just grateful that you are safe. I will call Mr Lukehart and let him know you have arrived safely back to your room."

"You can, but Sister Michaels was also going to call."

"I am very sorry that this has happened Alan and I wish we could be there , but..."

"It's okay dad. I understand. Sister Michaels is going to ask Mr Lukehart to let me help her will the ar-arrangements. Please dad tell him to let me."

"Alan I don't think that is a very good idea. You have never..."

"Please dad! I have to do this. PLEASE!...He was m-my friend. "

Jeff looked at his youngest son's eyes. He saw the more than he heard his sons plea. After a tense moment, he could also feel Scott's tenseness at the prospect of letting Alan be exposed to a death so up close, especially with none of them there with him.

"Alan I..." a new voice broke in.

"Excuse me... Mr Tracy." Kyrano spoke softly, "perhaps I could go and help Mister Alan with this matter. I have met Mr Winter's and would be honored to assist in anyway I may."

Jeff looked at his long time confident and friend. He smiled at him knowing he had just let him satisfy both his oldest and youngest sons.

"Okay Alan, but you will wait for Kyrano to arrive."

"I will make preparation for leaving immediately." said Kyrano. Jeff just nodded as he waited for Alan to respond.

"But dad,..."

"No buts Alan! YOU will wait for Kyrano, or not go at all."

"Okay dad." Alan given in so easily spoke volumes of just how much Alan was affected by this to Jeff. He looked at Scott. Clearly not liking this idea, but admitting it was probably the only possibility at this point.

"Dad?"

"Yes Alan."

"Would you okay it with Mr Lukehart and call Toby's father and ask Brains that they also be allowed to come with me,... if they want to?"

Jeff looked at his son for a moment before answering. "Yes,- yes Alan I will ask, but you will abide with their fathers' wishes no matter what the answer. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir and thank you."

Jeff gave Alan an encouraging smile. "I will check back with you later.''

"Okay dad." The vid screen went blank. Alan just sat in the chair. He was overcome with a feeling of numbness all over and an ache in his chest that made him feel his heart was breaking apart.

Without moving from the chair he almost whispered, "I'd should call grandma."

The door opened and Fermat walked back in.

"Where w-were you, everyone w-was s-s-so w-worried?''

''Down by the old shed where we hid the bikes. I just needed a little space for a while, then I dosed off. Sorry about not calling."

"I understand. H-He was y-your f-fr-friend."

Alan gave Fermat a small smile then preceded to call Grandma Ruth. Fermat said he would go get his shower so Alan could have a little private time. Both knew if there was anyone whom he could feel safe around should a tear or two escaped, it was Grandma Ruth.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A*J

"Maybe one of us should go dad. Alan has never experienced death. He was so young when we lost Mom and Grandpa Grant."

" I understand where you are coming from Scott, and if Kyrano wasn't going I'd be more concerned. It will be hard for Alan to loose a friend, but better to learn to grasp the sorrow of loosing a friend than if it were family, like you boys had to. He was just to young to understand and we still have responsibilities here also."

"I don't know dad,...He's only known Mr Winters for a short time, but he sure was attached to him. Seems he was always saying Mr Winters said this or that. I just ..."

The vid phone rang interrupting the conversation. Scott quickly answered when he recognized his grandmothers number. "Hey Grandma! How's ev..." Scott stopped mid sentence when he saw it wasn't his grandmother, but Aunt Trudy "(Not a blood relative, but a very dear friend of Grandma Ruth) . "Oh, sorry Aunt Trudy I was expecting grandma."

"I know dear. Is your father available? It is important that I speak with him as soon as possible!"

"I am right here Trudy. What is wrong? Has something happened to Mother?"

Trudy took a deep breath before continuing. "Jeff the ambulance just left to take her to the hospital. I'm afraid she may have had another stroke. She was still able to talk this time, but she was having difficulty moving her right arm and leg."

Both Jeff and Scott paled at the news. "I'll leave within the hour. Scott get the jet prepped."

"Yes sir," as he quickly took off.

"Trudy, how bad is it?"

"Well I'm hoping this will be like the other attacks and won't last long..."

"Other attacks? What other attacks? What is going on?"

"Now Jeff, calm down. This why Ruth would not let me call you before. She has been having two to three a month for the past three months. Usually they only last from ten minutes to four or five hours. The doctor said they were TIA's (transischemic attacks) and the norm was for 10 minutes up to twenty four hours. He has wanted to do carotid studies as he is concerned that she is getting a build up of plaque and may need carotid surgery. Ruth did not want you to worry, so she insisted that nothing be said until need be. She was scheduled for additional testing this week. She only let me finally call an ambulance and you this time, because this episode is more sever and has lasted much longer than the others."

Jeff cursed under his breath, or so he had thought.

"Now Jefferson, that kind of talk will not help the situation and only upset your mother if she heard you!"

Jeff colored as he apologized. "I am sorry Trudy. Let mom know I am coming. ETA will be approximately eight hours. I will call again once I am in the air and give a more accurate time."

"Ok Jeff, I won't tell you not to worry as I know that would just be futile words, so I will just say...fly safe. I will have your mothers phone if either of us needs to contact before your arrival.''

"Okay Trudy and thank you. Oh Trudy if Alan calls, please don't tell him how serious this could be. He just received word of the death of a friend and he has enough to deal with as is."

"I will do my best Jeff."

"See you soon." Jeff signed off and headed to his room to pack.

"Dad don't you think we should come? We want to come!"

"Yeah dad, we're worried about grandma too!" said a irritated Virgil with Gordon nodding his agreement.

''Boys I know you are worried, but with what Trudy has told me, this hopefully will resolve itself and your grandmother will get the tests as she should have done before. If it does not or there is any other news I will call all you."

"What about Alan and John dad?" asked Virgil.

"Alan has enough on his plate right now. I will call him if need be and if he calls just give him the basics. No need to worry him more than necessary. As soon as I've lifted I will call John and update him on the situation."

"FAB dad," replied all three brothers as they eyed each other, each knowing that whether they agreed or not with Jeff's decision, arguing would get them nowhere.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"Grandma?"

"No, I am sorry Alan your grandmother is indisposed right now. This is Aunt Trudy."

"What do you mean? What is going on? Has something happened to my grandmother? Why do you have her phone?" Alan felt his chest again tighten.

"Now Alan, try not to worry, I am at the hospital with your grandmother as she is having some tests done and is unable to talk on a phone right now."

"Tests? Why, what is wrong?"

"That is what the tests will determine. I just finished calling your father he is going to come and check everything out for himself, so if there is anything that you need to be aware of I am sure he will call you."

"Dad is flying over?" Now Alan really started feel panic. "But grandma is going to be alright?"

"Now Alan you know your grandmother would be telling you not to worry, before there is a reason to. Now I will tell her and your father that you called and they will call when they are able. Now is there something you need me to tell her when the tests are done?"

Alan took a deep breath, then said with what he hoped sounded like a steady voice. "No, just tell her I love her and she can call me when she is able."

"I will do that Alan. Goodbye."

"By."

Alan sighed, he could feel the tears in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. He had just lost his dear friend and now something was happening with his grandmother, his rock. He took a couple of deep breaths. He hoped his father would have called Mr Lukehart, but he would not be surprised if he had not given the circumstances, with his grandmothers as of yet unknown health problems. Alan told himself that he would not burden his grandmother with his own insecurities as obviously she had her own problems. No he was old enough to start handling life's cruelties on his own. Reality; however, made him yearn for Kyrano' arrival.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Alan, Fermat and Toby headed over to the main offices, he hoped that Mr Lukehart had contacted by all three fathers, but he decided he would not hold his breath. He was also bothered that neither his father or grandmother had called him to let him know what was going on.

Fermat could tell how much this was bothering his friend and tried to offer some reassurance.

"R-RE-Remember the old s-saying no n-new is g-good news, and besides the t-time d-di-differences and -y-your d-dad has to h-have time to d-di-disi...check out the p-pr-problem f-first."

"Yeah Alan don't look for trouble." said Toby.

"I know you're right Fermat, Toby it's ...just hard not knowing, I mean it must be serious if MY dad is flying there! Why wouldn't Grandma call me and let me know something was wrong?"

"S-She w-wouldn't w-wa-want you to- w-worry.''

"Well maybe Mr Lukehart will actually have some good news for us, like our fathers are going to let us all go." said Toby

"Yeah, I hope so. Either way though I'm going to the funeral home!" said Alan emphatically.

Fermat and Toby just rolled their eyes.

After waiting for approximately ten minutes in the outer office, Mr Lukehart finally came out. He stood before them not saying a word for a few moments. Alan was starting to feel uncomfortable and was thinking of how best to argue if Mr Lukehart gave them a negative answer.

"Alan I must say when you do get on someone's good or bad side you obviously make quiet an impression on them. Sister Michael has called and after talking with her and Mister Kyrano, I agree you shall be allowed to participate as fully as you would like to. Also Toby and Fermat your fathers have also called and have given their consents."

Alan and the others could hardly believe their ears. Before they could fully comprehend, and respond Alan spotted another person exiting the office.

"Kyrano!" cried Alan jumping up and running over to his extended family. Kyrano gave Alan a quick hug then held him out at arms length and looked him up and down.

"You are looking well Mister Alan, though I am sure my wife would say a bit to pale for her liking." he smiled as Alan's cheeks pinked up considerably as he found the floor very interesting; while, Mr Lukehart covered his smirk with a well timed cough Fermat and Toby failed miserably to hide theirs.

"Now as Mister Kyrano and I have talked with Sister Michael, I took the liberty of arranging a set time to meet her at the funeral home to go over the arrangements. So if you will all climb into our transportation, we can be on our way."

Alan climbed in the back with Fermat and Toby, as Mr Lukehart and Kyrano took their places in the front. Though it was a twenty minute ride as far as Alan was concerned the trip could have taken a lot longer. Toby and Fermat looked over at each other with worried faces. Alan had not said a word or even really made eye contact with anyone since the SUV started toward the funeral home. Driving into the parking lot Mr Lukehart, Toby and Fermat exited the car and headed in, Alan got out and slowly walked around the car, so much so that Toby turned back.

"Hey Alan you coming?"

"Yeah, you go on ahead I ...I just have to tie my shoe."

"You seem troubled Mister Alan." Kyrano said quietly. "You are concerned in actually facing the reality that your friend Mr Winters is no longer with us."

Alan looked up at his friend. His eyes were moist, but no tears fell. "I...I guess I'm just not sure how...how I'm suppose to, I mean is this like what my father and brothers felt...when...when my mother was killed? No...No it must have been a thousand times worse. That's why ...never mind." Alan looked down at the ground, embarressed by his rambling.

"Mr Alan, it is normal to have mixed feelings at a time like this." Kyrano spoke queitly as he placed a hand on Alan's shoulder. "We are torn between our sadness and dispair of losing our family or friend and our wanting, no needing to celebrate the person they were. We cry at their lose, but smile as we remember the love and friendship we shared. All is normal and expected. And you, and you alone are the only one who can know how you feel at any given time."

"Thank you Kyrano...I think I'm ready to go in now. Sister Michaels and the others will be waiting. I know Mr winters would want me to try and help her as much as possible."

Kyrano just gave a small bow and together they headed in. A staff member met them and took them to a room where the others were already sitting. Seeing Alan, Sister Michaels got up and quickly came over giving Alan a hug.

"Thank you for being here with me. Just remember our dear friend is at peace."

Alan looked up giving her a small smile, "and he would be saying there is a reason for everything, and we will understand only when the time is right."

Sister Michael gave his hand a squeeze and they took their chairs. Mr Winters had already made arrangements for almost everything. All that was needed was to plan the funeral itself. Mr Lukehart would give the eulogy. Sister Michaels would sing a couple of hymms, but Alfred winters had left a request for a song by the Oak Ridge Boys, "Touch aHand/Find a Friend" it was one of his favorite groups and a favorite song.

"I'm aftraid growing up in Ireland I am not familiar with this group or their music. I doubt I could do justice to the song. I am not sure I can find a song trac from that long ago that we could play... I just do not know what to do! I so want to have everything done as per Alfreds wishes. Oh I never thought we would be having to deal with this so soon. When he asked me to take care of things two years ago I just laughed and said of course Alfred. I thought it would be years before...it should have been years...He was such a dear friend, not just to me but to everyone at the center." A couple of tears escaped down her cheeks.

Mr Lukehart gave her hand a squeeze.

"I can do it...Sister Michaels. Mr Winters used to play an old cassett when I visited him at his shop. Actually I really liked their music also." said Alan quietly, his eyes diverted downward. "If you think it would have been that important to him, then I will do it if you want. I will need Toby to play the piano though." He glanced over to his friend.

"I'd be happy to help."

All eyes then fell back on the suddenly quiet, mature acting thirteen year old.

"Alan," Sister Michael smiled at him through tearful eyes, "I know your offer would have meant the world to him. When you did that computer program for me I told Alfred, keep an eye on that one, that he will make a big difference in the world one day and he just beamed and said 'of that I have no doubt.' He treasured the times you were able to do things together."

Alan was bright red from the compliments and the bit of information that Sister Michaels revealed that Mr Winters had also enjoyed their talks together.

"Computer program?" asked Mr Lukehart with raised eyebrows. Kyrano, Fermat and Toby also had looks of surprize on their faces,as they looked to him for further explination.

Lucky for Alan a staff member chose that moment to enter and inform the group that the room with the casket was ready for viewing. Alan was grateful that the attention had quickly been turned away from him, but the thought of seeing his Mr winters in a box made his knees feel weak and his stomach nauseated.

Sister Michaels took his hand as she wispered "Don't worry Alan I also know how difficult this will be. We will do it together."

Gratefully Alan took her hand and together they led the others into the room. Alan felt his heart racing and a lump in his throat. They stood at the back and took in the room. The casket was at the front, there were a coulpe of plant stands with flowers.

"There should be more flowers,'' whispered Alan.

"Yeah at my Grandma Elsie's funeral there were all kinds of plants, flowers," said Toby quietly.

"Most of the families at at the center will be going together for one rememberance. They just can't afford to do so individually. Also he will be in their prayers, but it will be impossible for many to come, because of lack of transportation."

"The school will also be sending a rememberance before the wake," said Mr Lukehart.

"But flowers were such a part of his life, and the people at the center were so important to him." Alans voice sounded hoarse with emotion. He turned to Kyrano. "Kyrano, please."

"Do not worry Mister Alan, I will take care of your wishes."

Alan nodded his unspoken thanks. Then as he and Sister Michaels approched the casket, tears flowed freely. Alan looked up at Sister Michaels and to Kyrano.

"I only knew him for such a s-sh-short time and yet it felt...f-felt like...This doesn't...it just can't be him ...it just doesn't look like M-Mr W-Winters at all."

"No, it doesn't, but it is the best they could do considering the horriffic injuries...Alan what was the greatest thing you will always remember about Alfred?" asked Sister Michaels gently.

Alan was quiet for a moment before he answered. "He always seemed happy to see me. He would always listen to whatever I wanted to talk about."

"Then that is how you will always remember him in your heart. You, I and anyone else will remember him for his love and gentleness. He always wanted to help others as much as he could, and he did."

"Yeah, he and my Grandma Ruth always said 'the world should be a better place, because you lived.' I think I am really begining to understand."

Sister Michael gave Alan a one armed hug. "He truely set an example for us. Now we just need to continue. If we do... that will forever keep him in our hearts."

They head out of the room. Alan sick at heart at the appearance of his dear friend. The fact that he never had told Mr Winters how much he had enjoyed being with him and their long talks weighed heavy on his mind.

"Alan, what is wrong?"

"I never got to tell Mr Winters...I should have..."

Sister Michaels gave his hand a squeeze, "trust me Alan he knew."

Alan returned the squeeze, then his thoughts again jumped in another direction.

"I have to check on my Grandma! Kyrano have you heard anything? Surely by now they should know something!"

"Not as of yet, but we will contact your family on our return to my hotel."

"It has been a long day." said Mr Lukehart. "I think we have taken care of things here. Perhaps we should return to the school and attend to affairs there."

"Yes Mister Lukehart is right. Sister Michaels may we drop you to your home?"

"I would be very grateful."

On arrival back to the school as it was the closest, Mr Lukehart, Toby and Fermat exited the car. Kyrano told Mr Lukehart he would return Alan by curfew.

"Thank you," said Mr Lukehart as he tipped his hat to both Kyrano and Sister Michaels. Kyrano headed the car to the other side of town.

As they dropped Sister Michaels off Alan said, " there will be a bus here on the day of the wake, for any who need transportation. Please let the others know, but don't say how, please?"

"Thank you. I will just state it is a gift from a friend."

Alan just gave a small smile as they drove off.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

Mr Lukehart put out a notice that there would be no classes on the day of the funeral so that teachers would be able to attend. He encouraged them to meet here at the school and then car pool. Transportation would be available for any of the boys who might wish to go and pay final respects. They would need to sign up immediatly as parental permission would also have to be obtained. To Mr Lukeharts dismay only thirtyfive boys signed up.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

"What do you mean by signing up Ben?" sneared Anthony.

Benjamin stood his ground, "What I do is my business."

Tony looked like he wanted to pound Ben, but was distracted when William ordered him to stand down. Then turning back to Benjamin is said, "your right of course Ben. We were just courious. Right guys?"

"Yeah just wondering," replied the others.

"I mean after all, you helped distroy his shop and injure Tracy."

"I might have helped with the shop, but hurting Alan was all Tony, don't even think of trying to blame any of that on me or I'll ley them know what really happened."

Tony hands quickly became fits and a look of pure hatred was on his face.

"Ben, just relax and keep your mouth shut. No one was able to find out anything, so don't blow it now!" growled William.

"Don't even think about doing anything at the funeral either, I'm warning you."

A small wave of Williams hand and Tony and Rich were on top of Benjamin in an instant. Within seconds they held him between them. William walked up looked straight into Benjamin's face then without saying a word made a fist and punched him in the abdomin, causing him to double over and fall to his knees as Tony and Rich suddenly let go of him.

"Don't you even think of threatening me again. Now go if you want to, but don't you ever underestimate me again. Only an idiot like you would try something with so many witnesses. I'll get even with Alan Tracy when I'm ready and you'll do as your told... got it? Otherwise not even what your mother knows will keep you safe."

Benjamin crawled to his bunk, still holding one hand to his abdomin. He might have to finish out this term under Williams control, but he would just level with his mom. He may have to go back to public schools, but anything would be better than trying to serve a certified bully and his counterparts. He just hoped whatever he was planning to do to Alan, he hoped his own part would be small.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A **J*S*J*V*G*A**J

After dropping Sister Michaels off Kyrano and Alan returned to his hotel room; where, they would be free to contact the family. First they called the island, Scott answering the call.

"Actually I was just about to call dad and let him know we had another call-out. The others are getting something to eat then going to get some rest. And yes Alan everyone on this end is fine." Beeping could suddenly be heard. "Stand-by It's dad."

"Yes sir and I have Alan and Kyrano on the other line, shall I connect us all together?"

"That would be fine Scott, why don't you call the others also so I only have to explain this once."

"Okay dad." With a flip of a couple of buttons Scott soon had Virgil and Gordon heading toward the office as John's potraint lit up. Virgil and Gordon entered the office, he again connected with Alan and Kyrano.

"We are all present sir."

"Okay. Boys your grandmother has been having what is called TIA's, from what the doctor has told me these attacks could be prestroke warnings. They usually last from approximately ten minutes up to twenty four hours. The more frequent, the higher the chance for a full blown stroke. Your grandmother under went carotid doppler studies today and Dr Morgan found they were seventy to ninety percent blocked so he has schedualed her to undergo a procedure where they scrape the plaque from the carotids then place her on anticoaggulants and statins to help prevent future build ups. The procedure will take place the day after tomorrow."

"But that's the day of the funeral!" exclaimed Alan.

"I am not telling her about Mr Winters Alan. I don't want her fretting about you even more than usual. She understands why you boys cannot be here and as for you Alan as far as she knows Kyrano just stopped by for a visit while picking up supplies and agreed to stay with you during her surgery. She will attribute your not being here due to studing for finals. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"You'll have to be more convincing than that Sprout." said Gordon, "or she'll see right through you."

Alan tried to scowl at Gordon, but the others all quickly came to Gordon's defence and it really was ineffective on a fourway setup anyhow.

"I'll do my best dad."

"I hope so Alan, I, we are counting on you not to upset your grandmother. Boys after the surgery I will be staying for a while to make sure your grandmother is able to get around okay, and I think I will bring in a housekeeper at least tmperairily. Dr Morgan has told me he would not recomend flying anywhere for at least six months, so I cannot just bring her back to the island. This will be frustrating for her; whatever, we can due to avoid further worries will be benificial."

Alan knew he probablely did call his grandmother more, okay a lot more for advise with different situations or just to visit, but after all he had had her to himself pretty much for three and a half years while, his brothers had his father. Grandma Ruth was his rock. He sighed, he would do anything for his grandmother if it was possible and if not bothering her with his problems would help then that's what he would do.

"I just wish I could be with her. How dangerous is this surgery?" asked Alan queitly.

"I'm not going lie to any of you. Dr Morgan has said there is a chance she could have another devastating stroke, worse case scenereo it could kill her. He said that would be the extream, but he wants all of us to be aware of all possible outcomes."

"Maybe I could fly over with Kyrano after the funeral." asked Alan hopefully.

"No Alan, if all goes as well I am hoping, Dr Morgan says she can be dismissed within a couple of days, but she will have to take it easy. She'll never rest if you're here as she'll want to be waiting on you hand and foot as she always has."

"Dad I'm thirteen, I can take care of myself, I could even wait on her. You know I can cook."

"No Alan, she'd never allow it."

"Yeah sprout, face it she has you spoiled rotten," chidded Gordon and Virgil. "We want to be there too, but we are willing to do what's neccessary."

Scott gave his brothers the look that said enough.

"That's a lie, grandma never spo..."

"Alright that's enough! Now, I understand all of you would like to be here, but that is just not possible. So we will do as I have already outlined and everyone will do their part. Understood?"

After an unanimous chorus of "Yes sir, and give grandma our love." the lines were disconnected.

Alan just sat for a few minutes before turning to Kyrano, "I guess you better drop me back at school. I need to practice the song with Toby."

"As you wish Mister Alan."


End file.
